Story to Tell
by Shreya Austenite
Summary: Dareya OS collection
1. 1

**30 days and 30 stories**

Flashback,

Daya and Abhijeet went to a closed godown regarding a case. They got the killer but he ran on his car. So, they were chasing the killer in their car but they got to know that the killer failed the breaks of their car.

Abhijeet (worried): Ab kya karein?

Daya thought for a while, the turned to him.

Daya (tears): I am sorry Abhijeet.

Before, Abhijeet could understand something; Daya pushed him out of the car. The car got crashed to a tree.

Abhijeet (shout): Daya.

Flashback ends.

It had been an year since the incident took place. Abhijeet ran the doorbell of a big bungalow with a huge and beautiful garden. The maid opened the door.

Abhijeet (to the maid): VO kahan hai?

Maid: Study room main.

Abhijeet went to the study room, where a man was writing something and his back was towards him.

Abhijeet (smiled): Daya.

Daya turned and came to Abhijeet but not on foot but on wheel chair. The accident made Daya's legs dead. But, he had not lost hope and determination. He is a well known writer now.

Daya (smiled): Accha huya tum aa gye. Aaj ek aur publisher aane wala hai mujhse challenge lene.

Abhijeet (added): Aur tum usko apni story publish tabhi karne doge jab voh tumhara challenge pura karega.

Both chuckled. At the same time, the bell rang. The maid opened the door and led the man to the study room. He and Daya did a formal handshake.

Daya (smiled): Aiye Mr. Kaushik.

Kaushik (smiled): Toh is mahine ka challenge.

Daya (smirked): Is baar asaan NHI hoga, aakhir uska last sequel hai. (Kaushik nodded) Toh aapko mujhe Kisi aise writer se milwana padega jo mujhe 30 din tak 30 alag- alag stories sunaye daily.

Kaushik (smiled as if ready for this): Chinta mat kijiye Mr. Daya, aaj shaam tak ek writer aa jayengi, unka pen name hai The Daydreamer. Bahut hi acchi stories likhtin hai.

Daya (smiled): Ok, toh unse shaam ko milta hoon.

After sometimes, KAushik went.

The evening came. Daya was alone in the house, when the doorbell rang. The maid addreassed the lady and led her to the study room, where Daya was. Daya's back was towards the lady.

Lady (smiled): Good evening, Mr. Philosopher.

Her voice was known to him. It made him skip a beat. At last, after two years, it was her. He turned. Daya was surprised. The same beautiful eyes, but she had grown more beautiful with age and had long hairs now.

Their eyes met and conveyed all their feelings.

Daya (smiled): To tum ho Ms. Daydreamer (controlled his emotions) ya Mrs. Daydreamer.

Lady (immediately): Nhi, Ms. hi hoon abhi.

Daya looked at her left hand, only to find her ring missing. She followed his gaze.

Lady (sighed): Usne sagai tod di (looked at him) USka kisi aur ke saath affair chal rha tha.

Daya (looked at her): Toh tum wapas kyun nhi aayi, Shreya?

Shreya (smiled sadly): Aakar bhi kya karti. Main phir papa ka business sambhalne lagi, ek anaath aashram ki trustee bhi hoon aur man karta hai toh books bhi likhti hoon.

Daya (thoughtfully): Hmmm (after sometimes) Toh, mere challenge ke liye tayar ho?

Shreya (confidently): Yes, sir.

Daya smiled.

Daya: Achha, Shreya, tum ek kaam karo, tum ye 30 din mere saath hi raho, thik hai?

Shreya (hesitates): Sir, par aap ko dikkat hogi na.

Daya (looked into her eyes): Kyun, mujhe apna dost nhi manti?

Shreya (immediately): SIr, mera voh matlab nhi tha.

Daya (hopefully): Matlab tum rahogi?

She had no option so she nodded.

Shreya (nodded): Main kal subah apna saaman le aati hoon.

After that, they talked for sometimes, before Shreya left. After 2 years. it was the first time, he slept with a real smile.

The next day came, so did Shreya. She used to narrate beautiful stories to him daily, while they went for a walk in the garden.

Daya: Shreya

Shreya (smiled): Ji sir.

Daya (looking into her eyes): Tum itni acchi stories kaise bna leti hoon?

Shreya (shyly): Sir, aisi koi baat nhi hai (smiled) Main toh wahi narrate karti hoon jo mera dil kehta hai.

Days passed like that. They still had feelings for eachother. Only two days were left for the complition of the task, when Daya thought to give her a surprise.

Daya blindfolded Shreya. He told her to hold the whell chair and follow it. She did that.

Daya (softly): Shreya, ab wheel chair chod do.

She did so, she felt like Daya moved a little forward.

Daya (lovingly): Ab apne aakhon ke patti nikal do.

She removed it. She was surprised to she the garden decorated with balloons of blue, white and red and with fairy lights. A smile crept on her lips.

Shreya (surprised): Sir, (came near him) Apne ye sab

Daya (smile): Tumhaare liye kiya (thoughtfully) Tumhe kucch kehta tha.

She gave him a confused look.

Daya (deep breath): Shreya, dekho mujhe nhi pta yeh sahi hai ya nhi par main tumhaare samne apna dil khol kar rakhna chahta hoon. Pichli baar bahut der kardi thi par ab nhi. Pta nhi kyun main tumhe dekhta hun toh meri muskurahat vapas aa jaati hai, tumhain dekh kar mujhe apna sa lagta hai (Shreya smiled) Pta nhi tum is anath aur ab apahij ko accept karogi ya nhi par main aaj kehna chahta hoon ki main tumse bahut pyaar karta hoon Shreya, I love you...

He closed his eyes. Shreya had tears, but she smiled and wiped them off.

Shreya (teasingly) Hmm... kaafi bada tha... short main nhi blo sakte the (fake anger) aur aapki himmat kaise hui mere Daya sir ko anaath and apahij kehne ki... unki Shreya unke saath hai jo unke dil se bahut pyaar karti.

Daya opened the eyes when he realised what she said. She was smiling. She chuckled seeing his surprised face. She, then went behind him and locked her hands on his neck, affectionately.

Shreya (whispered in his ear): I love you, Daya sir.

Daya smiled and made her sit in his lap.

Daya (teasingly): Abhi bhi sir hi bulaogi.

She laughed.

Shreya (teasingly): Toh kya kahoon? Mr. Philosopher.

THE END


	2. 2

**Unromantic Dream Proposal**

All were in cafeteria, as it was lunch time. All were sitting in a group. Tarika was sitting between Abhijeet and Purvi.

Tarika (excited): Shreya, voh story sunao na.

Purvi (requesting): Haan, please na.

Shreya (disbelief): Yar, tum dono 2 din se same story sun rhi ho. Abhi tak bore nhi huyi.

Tarika (naughtily): Hum aaj ka din kaise miss kar sakte hain. Aaj toh humari heroine sunayegi (and winked at Shreya, who shook her head in disbelief and let out a sigh)

Abhijeet (confused): Kaun si story, Tarika.

Purvi (interupted): Sir, aap khud hi sun lijiye (To Shreya) Toh ready my heroine.

Shreya nodded and took a deep breath, while all eyes were on her.

Shreya (narrated): Main bus 5 saal ki thi jab main unse mili thi. Tab voh 10 saal ke the. Actually, unke parents ne humaare ghar ke balal mein hi shift kiya tha. Voh bahut hi shaant aur reserved type ke the. Uske baad bhi, humaari acchi dosti ho gyi. Hum saath mein hi bade huye.

All the officers were listening attentively while sipping coffee.

Shreya (dreamingly): I was in my sweet sixteen when I realized that I am in love with him.

Daya's coffee choked his throat and he started coughing.

Boys (shocked): Kya?

Girls (putting their index fingers on their lips): Shshsh!

Shreya (continued while smiling shyly): Lekin maine yeh baat unhe nhi btayi kyunki mujhe nhi pta tha unki feelings ke baare mein. (serious) Aur mere pass meri studies bhi thi, toh you know, I didn't tell him anything. (dreamingly) He was 21 then. Mujhe unka saath bahut pasand tha. Jab bhi free time milta hum dono garden mein walk ke liye jaate. Lekin unko shaant rehna hi pasand tha. (Sipped coffee) We grew up. Unki studies khatam hui, he found a job. I too moved to college. Phir bhi hum daily evening walk par jaate. (Sighed slowly and supported her head with her fist below her chin and table supporting her elbow) Voh jahan bhi rhe milne aate the aur agar nhi aa pate toh call toh zaroor karte, mujhe lga kyunki voh mijhe apna best friend mante hain. (sighed sadly )Main tab bhi nhi bta payi apne feelings ke baare mein, main unko khone se darti thi (smiled) Voh zyaada nhi bola karte the, main hi unhe apne pure din ka schedule diya karti thi ki meri college life aur studies kaisi chal rhi hai, and all.

Girls (bent towards the table): Phir...

Shreya (shrugged her shoulders): Phir kya... PHir voh shaam aayi. (happily) Meri zindagi ki sabse khubsurat shaam. (sighed and dreaminly continued) Hum log as usual, walk le rhe the. Main hi boli ja rhi thi aur voh apne pockets mein haat daal ke meri baat sun rhein the. Aur achanak chalte- chalte unhone (blushed) 'I love you' bol diya.

(Boys were shocked and specially Daya, whose heart was just burning with every word)

Shreya (continued): Maine bhi dhyaan nhi diya aur unhe dekhkar 'I love you too' bol diya aur phir apni bakwaas karne lagi. Phir jab mujhe realize hua ki abhi kya hua tha, toh main shock reh gyi aur turant ruk gyi. Actually, I froze at my place. But voh thoda aage bda aur meri taraf muda. Meri ankhon mein aansu the. (excitedly) Actually, I was overwhelmed. (Sighed happily) I just ran to him and hugged him tightly, he too wrapped his hands around me. (lostly but smiled) We separated. Maine unke ankhon mein dekha. Mujhe bas apne liye sacha pyaar dikha. (blushed) Then, he caressed my cheek with his thumb and I shivered with his every touch. I closed my eyes to feel it. Then, I felt his breath near my face (Daya kept his hand near his heart) And...

All (curious): And...

Shreya (stood up and blushed): And he kissed my forehead, my eyes then my cheek and was about to kiss my lips... when

All (curious as well as shocked): When...

Shreya (blushed): When I pushed him and ran from there, blushing hard. I am sure, he must be standing still chuckling at my antics (and she moved from there)

Girls (admiring): Awww! How cute!

Boys were still in shock.

Pankaj (shocked): Matlab Shreya has been taken.

Girls (shocked): What! (Disgust) Nooo

When they looked at the shocked faces of the boys, they realized what they must have thought. They laughed at the thought.

Purvi (laughed): Oh God! Aap log ko lga ki Shreya apni love story suna rhi hai.

Boys got confused.

Tarika (trying hard to control laughter); Guys, voh Shreya apne dream proposal ki baat kar rhi thi.

Purvi (giggled): Haan, apne 'Unromantic Proposal' ki.

Boys (confused): Matlab

Tarika (smiled): Matlab yeh ki yeh story Shreya ne likhi thi, apne dream proposal ke baare mein.

Purvi (adding): Haan, jise humne usse 3 baar suna. Parso as 3rd person, kal hero ke side se aur aaj heroine ke side se suna tha humne.

Daya took a sigh of relief when he got an idea.

Daya (thoughtfully): Dream proposal na?

Tarika (nodded): Haan.

Abhijeet (observing him): Kya khichdi pka rha hain, Daya?

Daya (smirked): Bas dekhte jao, boss.

After an hour, ACP came out of his cabin with Daya.

ACP (to everyone): Sab idhar suno.

Everyone gathered near him.

ACP (smiled): Kafi timese humlogon par is high profile case ka pressure tha, but ab ye solve ho gya hai. Toh main chahta hoon ki hum kahin bahar chalein 1- 2 dino ke liye.

Pankaj (suggested): Sir, mere friend ka farmhouse hai Lonavala mein, vahin chalein.

Shreya (excited): Haan, Pankaj, idea bahut accha hai.

ACP (declared): Toh, thik hai hum wahin chaleinge.

Next day, they went to the farmhouse. It had a big garden with a lot of trees.

Shreya was admiring the beauty of the dawn when Daya approached her for a walk.

For sometimes, there was silence between them. Daya was finding a way to break the silence, however, Shreya was enjoying the beauty of the surrounding.

Daya (hesitantly): Umm, Shreya.

Shreya (looked at him): Ji, sir.

Daya (smiled): Tumhare mummy- papa kaise hain?

And they got engaged in long talk. Shreya was talking about an incident.

Daya (in between): I love you (putting his hands on his pockets)

Shreya (turned to him): I love you too (and continued) Aur uske baad...

She stopped, realising what just happened. Daya moved a little forward then looked towards her. She was happy tears. She just ran and hugged him tightly, so did he. They separated and looked in each other's eyes.

He caressed her cheek with his thumb. She shivered and closed her eyes. He kissed her forehead, her eyes and then her already red cheeks. He gazed at her trembling lips and approached it. But she pushed him and moved from there, blushing hard.

He was just standing chuckling at her antics.

She reached her room and sat on the bed. She closed her eyes, realising her dream had just come true. Her romantically 'Unromantic Dream Proposal' had been made.

THE END


	3. 3

My Heart is His Gift and My eyes are His Precious Stones

It was a beautiful morning. Daya entered the bureau, only to find the whole team crowded near a desk. He found it odd and went to them.

Abhijeet (irritated): Shreya ab bta bhi do.

Shreya (sadly): I am so sorry sir, par main nhi bta sakti.

Daya (barging in between): Kya baatein ho rhin hain?

Pankaj (explaining): SIr, main btata hoon. (He glanced at the irritated face of Shreya) Sir, baat yeh hai ki, kal jab Purvi Shreya ke ghar gyi thi toh Shreya ka ek certificate dekha. Voh kisi national level ke writting competition ka tha jismein Shreya ko first prize mila tha.

Daya (smiled): Haan, toh, yeh toh acchi baat hai. Phir problem kya hai?

Purvi (annoyed): Sir, problem yeh hai ki main aur Tarika Shreya se voh story poonchh rhein hain jiske karan use yeh prize mila aur Shreya bta hi nhi rhi. Pta nhi kya problem hai.

It was enough for Shreya, it was almost a trillion times that she had denied them about the story.

Shreya (angry): Enough Purvi, (Purvi startled by her voice) EK baar mna kiya na. Oh! let me correct... KAl raat thik 10 bajke 16 minute se tumhe har minute mna kar rhin hoon aur tum nhi maan rhi. Now, it's enough. I can't bear it more.(shouting) Kisi ki personal matters mein nhi pda jaata yeh tumhe btane ki zaroorat nhi honi chahiye. I don't know what the hell it wrong with you. Main apne past mein nhi jana chahti, yeh baat kyu nhi samajh mein aati tumhe.

She took a deep breath to compose herself but failed. After giving a last glare to the whole team, she barged out.

Here, everyone was shocked by her sudden outburst.

Purvi (teary tone): Maine aisa kya poochh liya tha usse?

Dushyant (understanding): Purvi, try to understand. Lagta hai, uske kisi kaafi soft point se joodi hai yeh baat. I don't think this is right to ask her about it.

Voice: Sahi kaha Dushyant tumne.

All turned towards the source of the voice.

Abhijeet (surprised): Tarika ji aap.

Tarika nodded.

Kavin (confused): Lekin tum yeh kya keh rhi ho Tarika?

Tarika (sighed): Yahi sach hai Kavin. Shreya ke sabse weak aur hard situation se yeh baat judi hai. Infact, Shreya is award ko lene bhi nhi gyi thi, jo khud India ke President dene wale the.

All were shocked and exchanged glances.

Daya (confused): Lekin tumhe kaise pta aur huya kya tha?

Tarika (narrating): Kal Shreya ke ghar se jab main apne ghar aayi toh Niharika ka phone aaya tha. Niharika actually Shreya ki behen aur best friend hai. Kaafi close hai dono. Usne mere saath hi medicals mein study ki hai toh hum bhi ek dusre ko jantein hain. (coming to the point) Toh usne mujhe btaya ki Shreya ko yeh baat bahut upset kar deti hai.

Sachin (confused): Lekin kyu Tarika?

Tarika (Sighed): Usne kaha ki yeh baat voh mujhe nhi bta sakti, kyuki Shreya ne use kasam di hai.

Daya (shocked): Kya? Lekin aisi kya baat ho sakti hai ki Shreya ek kahani nhi bta rahi.

Tarika just shrugged her shoulders.

Daya (thinking): Shreya bahut gusse mein gyi, mujhe uske pass jana chahiye. Waise mujhe toh pta hi hai ki voh kahan hogi.

Daya (instantly): Ummm, main pehele ja ke Shreya ko dekhta hoon, kaafi gusse mein gyi hai voh abhi.

Abhijeet (nodded): Haan, mujhe bhi yahi sahi lag rha hai, I think tumhe jana chahiye.

Daya nodded and went after her.

In the jungle behind the CID bureau,

Daya was searching for. Suddenly, he could hear sobs near a tree. He smiled and looked above him. It was Shreya, who was sitting on a branch of a huge tree and eating a chocolate bar.

Daya smirked and climbed the tree from behind her. He sat on a branch on the left side of the tree, while she was in the right.

Daya (looking forward said softly): Shreya.

Shreya was still sobbing looking on the other side.

Daya (sighed): Dekho Shreya, mujhe pta hain, jab bhi tum udaas hoti ho tum is ped par beth ke chocolate khati ho. (after getting no reply) Dekho, na mujhe voh story janni hai aur na hi uske na sunane ka reason, mujhe bas tumhaari hasi dekhni hain. So, Ms. Shreya stop crying.

Shreya wiped her tears but was still eating the chocolate.

Daya (snatched the chocolate): No chocolates, moti ho jaogi.

Shreya glared him but he ignored and ate her chocolate. They descended the tree and started to move.

Suddenly, Shreya stopped and so did Daya. He looked at her confusingly, while her gaze was towards the ground. Her swollen red eyes told her sadness.

Shreya (low voice): Aaj tak maine yeh kisi ko nhi btaya, sochti rahi ki main hoon unke maut ki zimmedaar.

Daya (shocked): Kya kiski maut, Shreya?

A tear dropped slipped through her cheek.

Shreya (inhaled sadly): Apni pyaar ki.

Daya (confused): Pyaar ki?

Shreya looked at him tearingly.

Shreya (teary voice): Main sirf 18 saal ki thi. Mujhe apne school se full scholarship mili thi, India ke best college ki. Wahan mujhe bahut achhe dost mila. Ek ladka tha (she composed herself) Manav. Usse meri bahut acchi dosti ho gyi. Anath tha voh! Usko bhi full scholarship mili thi. Hum bahut achhe dost ban gye the...phir ek dusre se pyaar hogya (Daya looked at her with a jerk) Jaan se zyada pyaar karta tha voh mujhse aur main bhi use bahut pyaar karti thi.

Daya was listening to her attentively.

Shreya (sighed sadly): Ek saal baad mujhe pta chala ki meri aankho mein infection hai, aur agar inhein nhi nikalvaya toh infection puri body mein phail jayega aur I can even die. Humne har achhe hospital mein baat ki, but no one had eyes to traansplant kyunki yeh maut ke 24 ghante ke ander hota hai. Maine ummeed hi kho di thi. Phir doctor ne mujhe 7 din ki deadline di thi. Main us time Ahmadabad mein Dada- Dadi ke saath rehti thi. Maine Manav ko yeh deadline wali baat btayi, agle din raat ke 1 baje mere paas uska phone aya. Usne mujhe kaha ki voh siucide kar rha hain, aur uski aankhon ka dhyaan rakhoon. (Daya was shocked)

Daya (shocked): Phir kya hua?

Shreya (smiled sadly): Hona kya tha? Main dada ji ke saath uske hostel gyi toh dekha ki uske room ke bahar warden aur baki sab khadein hain. Unlogo ne darwaza toda, toh dekha usne apna haath kaat liya hai. Desk pe ek note pda tha mere liye.

Daya (questioningly): Kya likha tha usmein?

Shreya (looked at him): Khud hi padh lijiye.

She took out a note from her pocket and handed over to him. The note looked old and torn as if opened many- a- times. He opened it after glancing at Shreya, who just left from there.

' _Dear Shreya..._

 _Meri pyaari si candy... Main tumhein yeh baat kabhi nahi bta paya lekin I loved you alot... Socha ki kahin tumhe kho na doon... Lekin dekho, jab mujhe tumhare saath rehna tha toh tumhe chhod ke ja rha hoon. Par karoon bhi toh kya? Sirf 5 din the tumhaare pass, nahi dekh sakta tha tumhe marte huye, isliye tumhari jaan ke badle apni jaan de rha tumhaare pyaar ke maimain layaktha hi nhi. Waise bhi main anath hoon, meri jaan ki parwah hai bhi toh kise, lekin tum bahut logo ke liye special ho, mere liye bhi. Aur isliye tumhe apni sabse special aur Precious Stones de rha hoon, meri Ankhein._

 _Mera dil bhi kisi aur ke naam kar rha hoon, abhi voh insaan hospital mein jhonjh rha hai zindagi aur maut ke beech, par please, yeh dil bas ek gift hai uske liye. Meri wish thi unke saath kaam karne ki lekin dekho ab mera dil unke liye kaam karega. Unka naam maine apni diary mein likha hai, jiske pass mera dil jayega. Waise mera dil hai bda lucky jo ab usna hai._

 _Aur mere maut ki zimedar khud ko kabhi mat manna. Aur ho sake toh aage badh jana._

 _Meri ek wish puri karna please. Main toh ab jaa rha hoon, lekin tum ek CID officer banna aur unke saath kaam karna._

 _Yours and only Yours_

 _Late_

 _Manav (Your Coco)'_

Daya was shocked to read it. How can someone love someone that much?

Daya (thinking): USne apna dil kiske naam kiya hoga? Kitna lucky hoga voh insaan jiske pass iska dil hai (something clicked his mind) Voh koi CID officer tha, lekin kaun.

Thinking this, he went to the bureau. He went inside the officer's room only to find Shreya near Purvi.

Shreya (apologizing): I am sorry Purvi mujhe tumse aise baat nhi karni chahiye thi.

Purvi (hugger her): It's ok Shreya, galti meri bhi thi, mujhe tumhe itna force nhi karna tha.

Daya smiled.

Shreya (smiled): Waise I am ready to tell the story.

Everyone was surprised and came near her.

Dushyant (understanding): It's ok Shreya, agar tum nhi btana chahti.

Shreya (smile): Sir, I really don't mind telling all this.

Daya was also surprised.

Shreya (narrating): I realized how the world is when the world is going to end for me. It's like knowing the worth of something, when the thing is snatched away forever. Now, when I wouldn't have eyes, I can see how beautiful this world is. Now, when I wouldn't have lips, I feel all the words beautiful. And when, I will have no ears, all sounds seemed melodious, even when someone scolds me.

(Everyone was listening to her with so much attention and shock)

I am just 19 years. I have my parents, my grandparents and my friends to support me. But I now nothing's going to make it the way it was. Everything has a end and so do I. But, for a last time, I want to cherish my world. The left seven days of my life, I will make it the best for me and for everyone around me. I will do everything I want. This is how, I thought it would be.

But, as it is said the ray of hope comes, when we had lost all hopes. The same happened with me. I got an angel as a ray of hope to me. How much can someone love another? This is always the question we raise. Well, I know, a person can truly love someone else more than his life. He too loved me.

(Everyone was shocked except Daya)

We were college friends. We both loved one another but never confessed. We always loved each other's company. (She smiled dreamingly) We even used to fight over silly things. But I never realized that I could be so lucky to have him in my life. I used to call him Coco and he called me Candy. I had only five days left with me. He called me at 1 o' clock at night to tell me that he is going to suicide and it's me who has to take care of his eyes which were now mine. (Everyone was extremely shocked) He killed himself for me and his idol. He gave me his eyes and his heart now belongs to his idol. I resisted taking it but I never wanted his sacrifice to be wasted so they were transplanted to me.

. I got his letter, which he wrote before cutting his nerves. He confessed his love for me. He said that he never deserved my love, but I really wanted to tell him, how much he deserved to be loved. He always wanted to be a CID officer and work with his idol, but couldn't, so he chosen me for this, to fulfill his last wish. (Heavy throat) I wanted to tell him my feelings but couldn't, so I shouted my feelings to the world who was for My Whole World. My eyes were his Precious stones and His Idol's heart is his gift. (She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to control her emotions)

Everyone clapped. Everyone had tears in their eyes. Purvi just threw herself in her best friend's arms.

Abhijeet (smiled): Bahut sundar tha, Shreya. Kya love story likhi thi tumne.

Daya (coming towards them): Nhi Abhijeet, yeh ek real life story hai.

Everyone was shocked.

Shreya (heavy throat): Yeh meri love story hai. Manav naam tha uska. (a tear escaped her eyes).

All (except Daya in shock): Kya?

Kavin (confused): Par uska idol kaun tha?

Shreya (glancing at Daya): Sir, maine Manav ke dil se pyaar kiya tha. Isliye mera pyaar sachha hai. Jis insaan ke paas uska dil gya, unke doctor se maine bola tha ki is transplantation ke baare mein kisi se bhi na kahen.(smiled sadly) Main aaj bhi us dil se pyaar kiya hai.

She went from there leaving everyone shocked and confused.

Something stoke Purvi's mind and she called someone.

Purvi (seriously): Hello Niharika, Main Purvi bol rhi hoon. Hume sab kuch pta chal gya hai bus inta bta do ki Manav ke idol ka kya naam tha?

Niharika said something that made Purvi shock. She disconnected the call and turned to everyone.

Abhijeet (restless): Purvi, kaun hai voh CID officer?

Purvi (smiled): Sir, Manav ke dil ne Shreya ko pyaar kiya tha, aur voh aaj bhi usse hi pyaar karta hai.

Daya (confused): Matlab.

Purvi (smiled): Sir, Manav ke idol koi aur nhi, balki Daya sir hain.

Everyone was shocked.

Abhijeet (remembering): Haan, aaj se thik 8 saal pehle hi Daya ka Heart Transplant huya tha, kiyonki usko goli lagi thi aur Doctor ne us insaan ke bare mein kuchh nhi btaya tha jiska voh dil tha.

Daya was surprised. Shreya's eyes were Manav's Precious Stones and his heart was his Gift. But, Manav's heart gave him a feeling of love for his lady.


	4. 4

...How she met Me...

It was evening time; Daya was walking on the shore with the waves touching his bare foot.

Daya was too upset today... well, because he shouted at Shreya without her mistake, as he had a meeting with DCP and was upset.

Flashback,

Daya came after meeting DCP and was really disturbed. It was disturbing for Shreya, as she cared for him. So, she came to his desk, where he was trying to concentrate on the file.

Shreya (hesitantly): Sir.

Daya (seriously): Haan Shreya, kucch pucchna tha.

Shreya was hesitating as Daya' anger doesn't see who is in front of him but she gathered courage.

Shreya (worriedly): Sir, kya baat hai? Aap kucch pareshaan lag rhein hain.

Daya (lying): Ummm... nhi aisa kucch nhi hai Shreya. I am fine.

Shreya (insisting): Sir, agar koi pareshani hai toh aap mujhe bta sakte hai. Main aapki help kar sakti hoon ya hosakta hai ki apka man halkam ho jai baat share karke.

She insisted him again and again, so Daya got irritated and angry.

Daya (shouting): Shreya ek baar kha na kucch nhi hai, baar baar kyu ek hi baat karke mera diamg kharab kar rhi ho. Tumhaare pas koi aur kaam nhi hai kta jo mera dimag khane aa gyi.

Shreya was startled at first but composed herself.

Shreya (calmly): Sir, aapka gussa shaant ho gya ya aur chillana hai? (Daya said nothing just looked at otherside): Matlab shant ho gya... accha hai, varna aap kisi aur par aise phizool ka chillate toh voh bura maan jata (she turned to go but again said) Aur mere paas kaam hai par apne doston ke dukh ko batne se zaroori kucch nhi hai mere liye.

Daya looked at her but she went from there. She went to Abhijeet and asked for going early as she had completed her work and was having a headache.

Abhijeet agreed and she went. Daya didn't even got a chance to have a word with her.

Flashback end.

Daya was in his own thoughts when he heard someone narrating something. He went near the source only to discover it was Shreya sitting at the least crowded or lonely end of the shore, with a book in her hand and murmuring something continuously.

Daya went near her and stood at her back.

Daya (whispered): Shreya.

It hardly took a second for her to recognize this voice. She stood up and turn to face him immediately.

Daya looked at her. She wore a white tank top and Blue floral long skirt with a blue scarf wrapped around her neck and had open hairs.. She smiled seeing him and he also gave her a faint smile.

Daya wasn't able to meet her eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Shreya.

Shreya (smiled): Subah ki baat se abhi tak pareshan hain?

Daya looked at her. She looked calm and composed, she wasn't upset at all

Daya (sad): Dekho Shreya... I am sorry maine tum par chillaya aur mujhe yeh bhi pta hai ki tum isiliye wahan se gyi thi.

Shreya chuckled, so he looked at her. She crossed her arms against her chest with a smile.

Shreya (fake anger): Aap ko sab apne aa hi assume karne ka shauk hai na. (Daya looked at her confused so she sighed and released her hands) Sir, aapne aisa soch bhi kaise liya ki main is liye gyi thi. (casually) Koi case aaya nhi tha toh socha ki mujhe meri friend ne jo novel di hai voh apne favourite place yani yaha aake padloon (made face) par mujhe kya pta tha aapko aisa lge ga.

Daya (relieved) Matlab tum mujhse naraz nhi ho.

Shreya (smile): Aisa kabhi ho sakta hai kya?

Daya smiled and then saw the novel in her hand.

Daya (questioningly): Yeh kaunsi novel hai?

Shreya (looking at the novel): Voh actually, meri ek dost hai, writer toh usne likhi hai. (smiled) Love story hai. But it is really nice but (she shrugged her shoulder) Aisa kabhi nhi hota hai, at least I don't thing.

Daya (smiled): Kyu? Aisa kya hai?

Daya sat at a rock and Shreya sat down on the sand beside him, so he too shifted down.

Shreya (narrating): Ismein do officers ke baare mein btaya hai. Jismein se jo Mal cop hota hai voh bahut daring hota hai par apne dil ki baat kehne se ghabraata hai, apne past ki wajah se. Jo female cop hoti hai voh bahut shy hoti hai aur us cop se bahut pyaar karti hai. Male lead usse senior hota hai. Dono bahut aache odst hotein hai aur ek din jhagde ke bheech mein hi apne dil ki baat keh dete hai (and shrugged her shoulders) aur uske aage ki journey.

Daya (dreamingly): Kaafi simple storyhai.

Shreya (denied): I don't think so. Uss ladki ne 3 saal intezaar kiya tha. Kitne complications honge uski ife mein.(absent mindedly) Anpe first love ko lekar kitna dilema hoga ki kya voh mujhse pyaar kartein hai? Ya yeh one-sided love hai. (they looked at him) But aise proposals real nhi hote. (Surrendering look) At least I don't think ki ismein kucch sach hai. (looked at the book) But it's interesting.

Daya gave a 'maybe' look looking at the front. But his mind has something else. His brother, Abhijeet too proposed his dream girl just between the talks so why can't he. But he too was scared.

Both looked at the setting sun and stood up.

Daya (concerned): Accha Shreya, bahut raat ho gyi hai, main tumhe chod deta hoon.

Shreya (smiled): Sir, don't worry, maine apni car layi hai main chali jaaongi. Bye.

And she left, looking at the last time towards the shore. Her eyes was too as deep as the sea, but her eyes was more mysterious that anyone can drown in them.

Daya looked at the direction of her departure till she wasn't out of sight. He too went, stuffing his hands in his side pockets.

The Next Day,

ACP called everyone in the conference room.

ACP (serious tone): Mujhe tumlogon se ek baat kehni hai (he sighed) Hume ek bahut hi dangerous mission ke liye kisi lady officer ko bhejna hai. Wapas aane ke chances 1% bhi mushkil se hain... toh main tum sab se kudh pucchna chahta hoon ki kaun apne aap taiyyar hai is kaam ke liye.

Everyone was scared. No one dared to agree.

She was in dilemma, either life or pride to her family. She fisted her fingers on her thigh and closed her eyes to take a deep breath. She was tensed. She didn't even got to know when she got up.

She (confidently): Sir, I want to go.

Everyone was shocked. They had mixed feeling of pride, concern and tension for her. ACP smiled.

ACP (proudly): I am proud of you Shreya.

Daya was shocked. He would never want this, he just want to take her and run away with this decision. He was very angry.

The conference got over. ACP called Shreya in his cabin. She came out after a brief period of 10 minutes. She was smiling as if nothing happened, this added fuel to his anger. She was going through the corridor when someone pulled her through her shoulder and dragged her to the terrace. She jerked the hand.

Shreya (angrily): Daya sir, yeh kya tarika hai?

Daya (shouted): Wahi toh main bhi pucchna chahta hoon ki yeh kya tarika hai? (she looked confused) Kya zaroorat thi bolne ki (copying her) Sir, I want to go. (shouted) Haan.

Shreya (angry): Mera maan, meri zindagi main joh bhi karoon aap kaun hotein hai bolne wale.

This was enough for him.

Daya (shouted); Kaun hota hoon main bolne wala? Kyunki main tumse pyaar karta hoon, I love you.

Shreya (dumbstruck): Ohh!

Daya (shout): Par tumhe kya? Tum bas wahi karti ho jo tumhe sahi lage... Bas jald bazi mein decisions le leti. Kisi ki parwah toh hai nhi. Tum kitni special ho kucch logo ke liye, ki voh tumhaare bina nhi ji...

He wasn't able to complete his sentence as Shreya sealed his lips with hers. He was too shocked to respond but responded after sometimes, which made her smile under the kiss. She separated after sometime.

Shreya (tears): Aaj ke baad aisa kaha na toh muh tod dungi aapka.

Daya (teasily): Agar tum aise shant karaogi toh daily aisa bolunga.

Shreya hit his arms playfully and huuged him, so did he. But when Daya remembered about the mission, his anger raised. He separated her by her arm and pulled her in anger.

Daya (anger): Kya zaroorat thi haan karne ki?

Shreya smiled.

Daya (exhaled in anger): Ab has kya rhi ho?

Shreya kissed his cheek and looked into his eyes.

Shreya (softly): Mere pyaare Daya sir, voh koi mission nhi hai.

Daya released her and looked confused.

Shreya (chuckled): Voh actuallly, ACP sir bus dekhna chahte the ki kaun inta brave hai ki taiyyer ho aise mission par jaane ke liye. (casually) Toh unhone jhutta plan bnaya.

Daya took a sigh of relief and hugged her tightly.

Shreya (to lighten the situation): Waise ab yakeen ho gya ki stories sach hoti hai.


	5. 5

**Kabhi Mile The Hum**

Shreya came hurriedly to the hospital. She parked the car and barged in. She asked the receptionist and she told her the way. She had tears but controlled it. She barged in the ward, only to find her love surrounded by the other officers.

Daya (stubbornly): Sir, nhi mujhse aise 1 mahina nhi rha jayega.

He had a plaster in his leg and was sitting in a wheel chair. He was stubbornly arguing.

Shreya exhaled in anger.

Shreya (angrily): Sir, chalne dijiye inhe…(crossed her arms against her chest) Zara hum bhi toh dekhein ki kitni dur ja pate hai yeh.

Abhijeet (interrupted): Par Shreya (but her glare stopped him)

Abhijeet (thinking): Arre baap re! Shreya toh bahut gusse mein hai. Use jo karna hai karne deta hoon.

Shreya (same tone): Maine kaha uthiye.

ACP looked at Abhijeet, who assured him by his eyes.

Daya hesitated and stood up… but wasn't able to moved and was about to fall but Sachin held him.

Shreya (smirked): Ab boliye Daya sir, nhi raha jayega bina chale.

Daya was quiet and looking down. Abhijeet smirked.

ACP (smiled and impressed by her): Are wah Shreya! Tumne toh iski akkal tikhane le aayi.

Shreya (calmly): Sir, mera ek 8 saal ka bhatija hai… voh bhi aise hi zid karta hai… joh cheez voh kar nhi pata us time wahi karna chahta hai (a little angrily) use main uske man ka karne deti hoo aur phir voh shant ho jata hai (inhales) Aur sir, aj kal toh voh bhi sudhar gya hai (glared Daya) Par yeh toh use bhi gye guzrein hain (angrily murmured) Pta nhi pathar paeron par kyun lga… ek pathar sar par lagta toh akal thikane aa jati. (All juniors and of her same post giggled while her seniors were shocked) Huhhh! (and she went out of the room)

ACP (shocked): Abhijeet yeh kya tha… Shreya ko kabhi aise nhi dekha.

Purvi (smiled): Sir, jab Shreya gusse mein hoti hai toh aise hi kucch bhi bolti hai… par aage wale ki bolti band kardeti hai (and glanced at Daya and controlled her laughter seeing his shocked face)

Here, Shreya again came in.

Shreya (looking down): I am sorry sir…. Wo mujhe aisa nhi kehna chahiye tha par kya karoon bas gussa aa gya.

ACP (smiled): Are Shreya aisa mat bolo (put his hand on her head) Tumhe bas chinta thi isliye aisa bola.

Shreya nodded slowly.

Abhijeet (to lighten the situation): Waise Shreya, Daya ki bolti band karwane ka accha tarika tha.

Everyone smiled so did Shreya but lightly.

Shreya (hesitantly): Voh sir… kya main apse ek baat pucch sakti hoon.

ACP (smiled): Haan… pucchona beta.

Shreya (hesitantly): Sir… wo… I mean… (exhaled) Sir, kya main Daya sir ka khayal rakhsakti hoon?

Abhijeet smiled.

Abhijeet (smiled): Shreya main tumse yahi puchhnewala tha abhi… aaj jo dekha uske baat toh lagta hai ki Daya ki dekhbhaal tumhi karo toh accha hai (to ACP) kyu sir?

ACP (smiled): Haan Abhijeet (to Shreya) Aur bureau mein koi case ayatoh hum sambhallenge.

Shreya smiled.

ACP (to Daya): Daya, tumhe tumhare saman ke saath Shreya ke ghar mein shift kardenge hum ok?

Daya nodded hesitantly.

Shreya took Abhijeet to a corner.

Shreya (hesitantly): Sir, wo Daya sir ke nahane ke time toh aapko aana hoga.

Abhijeet (smiled): Uski chinta tum mat karo…

Shreya nodded, Abhijeet went to Daya's house to take his necessary things for one month while Daya went with Shreya, Sachin and Nikhil in her car. Shreya was driving and Daya was sitting beside her. The other two was sitting at the back seat and was enjoying their meaningful silence. But, they too feared Shreya's anger.

The journey was silent since they had started. Shreya was angry at him and feared to burst out andDaya had already smelled her anger, so was not saying anything.

She stopped the car in front of her house gate. She, then, went and opened the gate while Sachin and Nikhil helped Daya to enter the house. He was shifted to Guest room.

Doorbell rang in the meantime. Shreya opened the door and found Abhijeet with a suit case. He entered the house and sat with others in the guest room. Shreya brought coffee for them. After an hour's chit chat, they went.

Shreya was still angry, she had not participated in any of the v=chat but smiled a little.

Now, she was unpacking the suitcase and arranging the cupboard while Daya was glancing at her and thinking how to talk. All the way, Shreya had hardly seen him as he did not exist.

Daya (slowly): Shreya.

Shreya kept the shirt, she picked, on the bed and went near him.

Shreya (no expression): Haan sir, kucchchahiye.

Daya (irritated): Kya Shreya? Tum kabse mujhe ignore kar rhi ho… ek baar sorry keh diya na bhul jao us baatk o.

Shreya (burst out): Bhul jaoon (he was starled) kaise bhuljaoon haan? Kyu aap aisa karte…. Ignore nhi kar rhi thi aapko, apna gussa control kar rhi thi…. Aapko mna kiya tha… bola tha na sambhalke par aap kisi aur ki sunte kaha hai (worry tears)

He looked at her and she calmed herself.

Daya (guilt): I am.. I am sorry.

Shreya (still angry):aapko andaza bhi hai agar paer kejagah kahin aur laga hota toh kya hota… aap is duniya mein kayi logon keliye special hain…(calm) aapko kucch hota hai toh unhe dard hota hai…. Aap khud ko chot pahunchate hai toh pta hai unko kitna dukh hota hai…(looked at him) aapke zindagi mein toh aise kai log hai aur (absent mindedly) aur kayiyon ko toh aap picche chhod ke chalegyein.

She realized what she said and felt embarrassed while Daya looked at her confused.

Shreya (not meeting his eyes): Excuse me.

She went immediately from there. She had not changed her clothes, so she went to get fresh. She came out and went to the Guest room and again resumed her work. Daya was just staring at her, which wasn't seen by her. He was lost in her.

She was wearing a black tank top and white long skirt with floral pattern and here hairs were tied in a bun with a clutcher but come locks were a little loose. Her red face was making her cuter.

She turned to Daya and while Daya turned his gaze. But she had already noticed it, so turned red. She went outside while Daya sighed.

After sometimes, she came back with a bunch of books in her hand and she was balancing them. Daya saw her and smiled at her innocence. She kept the novels in the side table.

Shreya (smiled): Sir, aapko novels panda accha lagta hai na (and pointed towards the books) toh yeh mere paas kucch books thi… agar aap ko acchi lge toh ismein se padh lijiye ga aur agar nhi acchi lgi toh mujhe bta dijiye ga main apne baaki ke collection mein se lein aayongi.

Daya (confused): Baaki ka collection matlab (shocked) aur bhi hai?

Shreya (nodded): Haan… yeh toh meri favourites hai.

Daya nodded and she went from there. She was busy in cooking while Daya was reading.

Daya turned a page and saw something. He was confused to see a letter in it. He took out the letter and kept the book on the bed. But a photo with another letter came out from the book. He took the photo and turned it to see the picture. He was shocked to see the picture. It was his childhood picture with a little girl.

Daya (thinking): Yeh toh meri picture hai… voh bhi bulbul ke saath par yeh yahan kaise….

His thoughts were disturbed by the footsteps. He immediately kept the things back in the book and hid it under the blanket.

Shreya came in with a plate in her hand. She had changed her clothes and wore her light blue printed payjamas with a black sleeveless top and her hairs were wet. Daya found her very beautiful with wet hairs and was again lost in her.

Shreya (while comng to him): Sir, ab jaldi se khana kha lijiye.

She kept the food plate in the side table.

Shreya (while doing that): Sir, main abhi paani le kar aati hoon.

But Daya stopped her by holding her wrist.

Daya (requesting tone): Tum bhi yahi khao na mere saath, please (with puppy eyes)

Shreya smiled and went. Daya was still lost.

She came back to keep water and glasses and again went to bring her plate. She sat in front of Daya in the bed with her legs crossed.

She started to eat but Daya was still starring her. She looked at him and found him staring. She again turned red.

Shreya (softly): Daya sir ( a bit louder) Daya sir (loud) Daya sir.

He came out of his dreams and felt embarrassed.

Shreya (looking here and there): Sir.. voh… khana thanda ho rha hai.

Daya nodded and they finished their dinner. She took the plates and moved. She again came with a pillow and blanket in her hand, which confused him. She looked towards him and saw him confused. She followed his gaze.

Shreya (smiled): Sir, voh raat ko main yahi soungi sofe pe… taki agar apko zaroot ho toh aap mujhe bol sakein.

Daya (hesitantly): Arre nhi Shreya tumhe problem hogi.

Shreya (cutting): Maine aapse puchha nhi apko btaya hai… so just keep quiet and sleep (glared him with fake anger) aur subah ki baat main bhuli nhi hoon.

Daya kept quiet and acted to sleep. Shreya too slept on the sofa. Daya was just staring her innocent face with love. When he was sure that she slept. He took the book out and read the two letters in the light of his mobile's torch.

He opened the first letter.

Daya (thinking); Yeh toh maine dus saal pehle likha tha.

The letter said,

"Dear Bulbul,

Aaj tum apne naye ghar jar hi ho. Aur jab tak tum yeh letter padho gi shayad tum wahan pahonch chuki phir hum kabhi na mile par tum humesha mere sath mere dil mein rho gi. Tumhe ek ghar mila isliye main bahut khush hoon par tum mujhe chhod ke jar hi ho isliye dukhi bhi… jabse tum is orphanage mein aayi toh, poore 15 saal pehle toh main tumhara turant dost ban gya tha… tumhe toh yaad bhi nhi hoga…us time tum ek saal ki bhi nhi thi. Par pta nhi kyu main tumse dur hi nhi reh pata tha… par ab jab tum humesha ke liye jar hi ho tab mujhe iska javab mil gya… Bulbul main tumse pyaar karne lga hoon… I love you. Main nhi janta tumhare dil mein kya hai? Agar tum mujhse pyaar nhi bhi karti ho toh main tumhara dost ban ke hi khush reh lunga par main tumse dur nhi reh sakta.

Tumhara,

Golu"

He smiled at his own self. He folded it and kept it in place. After taking another glance at his sleeping beauty, he opened the second letter.

The letter said,

"Dear Golu,

Mujhe tumhaara letter mila. Tumhe yeh letter likhe 5 saal ho gyein hai… main bhi 20 saal ki ho gyi hoon. Tumhaare dimag main sabse pehla sawal yeh hoga ki mujhe letter itne saal baad kyu mile… Javab mein bas itna kehna chahoongi halaat ke karan mein tumhaara letter nhi padh saki. Main tumhe 15 saal se janti hoon. Hum saath khele… saath roye hai (Daya smiled reading that) Mujhe pta hai tumyeh pad kar muskuraoge. Main tumse 7 saal chhoti hoon phir bhi tumhe 'tum' keh kar bulati hoon… pta hai kyu? Kyunki main tumpe apna huk manti hoon… pta hai main apni saari baate tumse kyu share karti thi? Kyunki main tumhe apna sabse kareebi manti hoon… Pta hai mujhe nya ghar mila tab bhi main kyu ro rhi thi? Kyunki main tumse door jar hi thi… Pta hai main humesha tumhare saath kyu rehti thi? Kyunki main tumhare saath khud ko sabse safe mehsoon karti hoon.

Mere khayal se in sab baton se tumhe apne sawal ka javab mil gya hoga ki main tumse pyaar karti hoon ya nhi. Aur agar nhi mila toh saaf- saaf keh rhi hoon…. I love you too Golu.

Mera yeh javab jab tak tumhe mile ga shayad tab tak tum ek CID officer ban chuke hoge. Aur aage bhi badh gye hoge… aur kyu na badho… meri jaisi mamuli ladki ko pyaar karke tumhe toh tumhaara javab bhi nhi mila toh phir pyaar kahan se mile ga.

Tumhaari

Bulbul"

Daya had tears reading this…. He kept the letter near his heart. His first love too loved him but he never got his answer. He moved on, not because his love had lessened but because his best friend cum. Brother wanted him to. He felt like heaven at the moment but he still didn't know who was she. This thought felt like a thorn felt while touching the rose.

He decided to re read the letter. He did so. The writing was familiar to him but who was she. He got his answer.

He decided to talk about it tomorrow, so he slept after hiding the letters in the book and book near his bed.

The morning came. Shreya woke up at 6. She went and freshened up. But Daya was still sleeping. She smiled and made coffee and his favorite breakfast.

She took the breakfast tray and kept it on the side table. She tried to wake him up but he wasn't waking up. So, shook him, as a result he pulled her to the bed and slept on her chest. Shreya became nervous but she had to wake him up and that to before Abhijeet came.

She patted his shoulder to wake him up. He turned to other side but still didn't wake up. So, she took his finger and dipped it in hot coffee. He immediately woke up. Then, looked at Shreya in shock.

Daya (shocked): Shreya tum mere bedroom mein kya kar rhi ho?

Shreya's eyes widened. She narrowed her eyes and kept her hands on her waist.

Shreya (angry): Excuse me, agar aap ko yaad na ho to main aapko yaad dila doon aap apna paer tudwa kar mere ghar mein hai.

Daya, then, processed her words and remembered everything from the fracture to the letter.

Daya (low tone): Sorry.

Shreya (smiled): Sorry nhi… Good morning. (pointing at the breakfast on side table) aur aapka breakfast (looked at him) aur Abhijeet sir 8 baje taka a jayenge.

Daya (confused): Abhijeet kyun?

Shreya (hesitantly): Voh… apko nehlane.

Daya understood and nodded.

She was about to leave but Daya held her wrist and pulled her on the bed. He was above her. She became nervous.

Shreya (nervously): Si-Sir… yeh- yeh aap kya kar rhein hai (freeing herself) Chodiye- Chodiye mujhe.

Daya (angry): 10 saal baad milli ho aur chodne ki baad kar rhi ho.

She stopped struggling and looked at him in shock and tears.

Daya took out the book from the pillow and the three things. Her tears made their way.

Daya (angrily): 3 saal se mere samne ho lekin kucch bola nhi.

Shreya (teary): Aap aage nikal chuke the aur waise bhi agar main kehti ki main Bulbul hoon kya aap maan jaate?

Daya (angrily): Ek baar keh ke toh dekhti.

Shreya (teary): Sir, CID maine sirf aapke liye join kit hi… taaki kamse kam aap ke saath toh reh paaoo. Mujhe aapka pyaar bhi nhi chahiye tha.. sirf aapko apne nazaro ke samne dekhna chahti thi.

Daya looked in her eyes; only pure love, respect and care were the elements. Daya's eyes too became teary.

Daya (teary): Kyu nhi aayi mere paas?

Shreya (teary): Aayi thi wapas us orphanage mein 5 saal baad.. suna ki aap Mumbai chale gyein hain…. Maine bhi apne college ke yaha wale branch mein transfer karvaliya. Aapke bare mein job hi newspaper mein chhapta uski cutting apne paas rakh leti… usi mein aapko dhundhti thi main.

Daya realized her slowly and laid beside her, turning to her. She too turned to him.

Daya (teary): Paanch saal lge javab dene mein.

Shreya (teary): Jawab toh jabse pyaar kya hota hai samjha hai tab hi se tha mere paas, par kya karti… letter paanch saal baad padha.

Daya (teary): Kyu? Kisi baat se naraz thi?

Shreya shook her head in no.

Shreya (teary): Aapse kaise naraz rahti… Mujhe jin logo ne god liya tha unhone mujhe bechne ki koshish ki… 4 saal tak ek band kamre mein rakha…par mujhe ek couple ne bacha liya aur adopt kar liya. Meri halat tikh nhi thi… mera ek saal tak mera treatment chala.. phir jab mujhe mummi papa ne meri chizein di toh usmein aapka letter bhi tha.

They looked into each other's eyes, felt the love, pain and sadness… they had faced. Tears were flowing through her eyes. Daya nodded in no and sucked those tears. They again got lost in each other. They came close and kissed each other, in which they felt each other's thirst. They separated and felt complete. They laid straight looking at the wall.

Shreya (smiled): Waise aaj ka din sabse accha tha.

Daya (naughtily): Mujhe toh pta hi tha aaj ka din accha jane wala hai… (looked towards her): Subah Subah tum jo dikhi.

Shreya too looked at her and they shared a laugh.


	6. 6

**Tumhari Ankhein Mujhe Achhi Lagti Hain**

This is set after 'SCARECROW KILLER'.

Daya was shivering in fear.

Doctor (tensed): Dekhiye sir, mai kehna chahta hoon ki Daya ko sirf Shreya ke liya dar rha hai… bahut ghabra rha hai uske liye. Kucch din tak aapko Inspector Shreya ko uske saath rehne dijiye.

ACP (thoughtfully): Thik hai Dr. Raghav, hum dekhte hain.

ACP turned to Shreya, who was lost in her own thoughts, sitting in the bench. He moved to her and kept his hand on her shoulder. She came to reality and stood up.

Shreya (tensed): Sir, Daya sir kaise hain?

ACP (smiled): Thik hai bas (and told what the doctor told him).

Shreya (smiled lightly): Sir, agar Daya sir ke health ki baat hai toh main taiyyar hoon. I have no issue. Mummi- Papa bhi gyein hai Ahmedabad aur ek mahine baad aayenge. Main unke saath reh sakti hoon.

ACP (smiled): Thank you, Shreya.

Shreya (smiled): Sir, aap kaisi baatein kar rhein hai? (Little upset) unki is halat ki zimmedar main hoon… isliye unke liye itna toh kar hi sakti hoon. (after a pause) main apne saman le kar unke ghar shift ho jati hoon.

Abhijeet (immediately): Haan , lekin usse pehle Daya se mil lo, bahut bechain ho ga voh.

Shreya nodded and went to Daya's ward.

Inside, Daya was sying, closing his eyes and was getting restless.

Daya (thinking): Pta nhi Shreya kaha hai aur kaisi hai (worried) Kahin use kucch (opened his eyes) Nhi! Aisa kuchh nhi huya hoga.

His thoughts were disturb by the sound of footsteps. He looked towards the door, only to find Shreya.

Daya (relieved): Thank God tum aa gyi Shreya, (worried) kahin tumhein kucch huya toh nhi, thik ho na tum.

She smiled and moved towards him. She kept her hand on his shoulder and looked at him.

Shreya (softly): Daya sir, ek baar meri aankhon mein dekhiye.

He looked into her eyes. He could see pure love. He felt so calm. They came out of the eye lock after a moment.

She sat on the stool.

Shreya (smiled): Ab kaisa laga?

Daya (smiled): Ek baat bolun, (she nodded and he continued softly) Tumhaari ankhein mujhe shant kar deti hai, (lost voice) Ek ajeeb sa dart ha man mein, ab aisa nhi lag rha.

She smiled shyly.

Shreya (looked at him): Accha sir, main kucch din ke liye aapke ghar shift kar rhi hoon.

Daya (confused): Kyu?

Shreya (thinking): Agar sach bta diya toh pura hospital sir pe utha lenge, nhi Shreya tum unhe bahana bna de.

Shreya (hesitantly): Voh actually sir, mere ghar ke bagall mein construction chal rha hai, toh mujhe Abhijeet sir ne bola aapke saath reh loon aur aapki tabyat bhi thik nhi hai toh help mil jayegi, uparse Purvi bhi nhi hai aur na hi Tarika varna unke saath reh leti (looking towards him) Apko koyi problem nhi hai na sir?

Daya (smiled): Kaisi baatein kar rhi ho Shreya. You are most welcome.

Shreya smiled and after some chit chat went from there. She called Abhijeet and told what she had told Daya.

Abhijeet (smiled): Accha kiya, nhi toh janab hospital sar pe utha lethe.

Shreya smiled and disconnected the call.

She went to her house and took her necessary things and left for Daya's house.

She reached there in half an hour. She rang the doorbell and Daya opened the door.

Daya (tensed): Shreya, itni der kyun lag gyi aane mein? Kaha thi itne der?

Shreya (relaxing him): Sir- Sir, relax, mujhe saas toh lene dijiye.

Daya (irritated): Saas leliya na, ab btao?

Shreya (obvious tone): Sir, packing karne mein itni der toh lagti hi hai na, aur phir cross check karna and all.

Daya (annoyed): Toh kya zaroorat thi apna saman lane ki, mere ghar hai, idhar tumhe tuhaari necessities mil jaati.

Shreya (crossing her arms agaist her chest): aur kapde kiske pehenti? Aapke?

Daya (absent mindedly): Haan.

Shreya (shocked): Kyaaa?

Voice: Aray, pagal hogya hai mera bhai.

The two looked towards the source and found a smiling Abhijeet sitting on the sofa and enjoying the fight.

Shreya (helplessly): Voh toh dikh raha hai, Abhijeet sir.

Abhijeet (smilinh naughtily): Pta hai, ek ghante mein har panch minute baad pucch rha tha ki (coying Daya's worried expression) Ayi kyun nhi abhi tak Shreya? Kahin use kucch ho to nhi gya? (chuckled) Aur pta hai har minute mein do baar toh balcony mein ja kar check kar rha tha.

Shreya chuckled and shook her head in disappointment.

Daya (irritated): Tumhe badi hasi aa rhi hai (she suppressed her laughter) Yaha meri jaan nikli jaa rhi thi.

Shreya (immediately in anger): Sir, yeh aap kaisi baatein kar rhein hai. (in irritation) aur sir, main koi bachhi nhi hoon ki aap meri itni phikar karein, main ek CID officer hoon, khud ki raksha karna aata hai.

Daya (angry): CID officer ho toh kya? Ho toh ladki hi na? Chinta ho rhi thi mujhe.

Shreya (anger): Ladki hoon se kya matlab hai, aapka? Agar aapko yaad ho to maine akele hi kayi mujrimon ko pakad waya hai. Aur rhi baat meri suraksha ki toh mujhe bahut acche se aata hai hw to defend myself.

Daya (anger): Accha, tabhi uss khooni ne tumhe kidnap karliya.

Shreya (cut him angrily): For your kind information, aap bhi kidnap huye the.

Abhijeet (barging in between): Arre bas karo, kitna ladte ho. (To Shreya): Arre Shreya, itna gussa, voh tumhaara senior hai.

Shreya (guilty): Sorry sir (innocently) Lekin sir inhone bola ki CID officer ho toh kya huya ladki ho, toh mujhe gussa aa gya.

Abhijeet (to Daya): aur yeh kya tarika hai Shreya se baat karne ka… bichaari time pe hi aayi hai lekin tu… tujhe toh bus mauka chahiye gussa karne ka.

Daya (guilty): Sorry Shreya.

Shreya (softly): Sir, aap kyun sorry bol rhein hai? Galti meri hai, I am sorry.

Daya was about to say something but was cut by Abhijeet.

Abhijeet (annoyed): Achha ab ismein mat ladne lagna.

Daya left the topic and sat on the sofa.

Shreya (confused): Sir, main konse room mein apna saaman rakhoon?

Daya (thoughtfully): Shreya, yeh corridor se second room.

Shreya nodded and went with her luggage. She got freshen up and came after 20 minutes. She arranged her luggage and came out. She saw the time; it was 6 pm.

She went to the kitchen for making coffee for the three. But, as it wasn't her house, she wasn't able to get the things. Daya came there. He saw her searching for the things, stretching her feet. She was looking very cute in her black tank top and beige color shorts, which were skin fit and ended 5 inches before her knee.

Daya (smiled): agar kucch nhi mil rha tha toh mujhe bula leti.

She turned and saw Daya at the gate.

Shreya (smiled):Sir, aap. Abhijeet sir kahan hai?

Daya (moving towards the self): Voh washroom gya hai, toh mujhe laga main tabh tak tumhaari help kardoon.

Shreya (smiled); Uski koyi zaroorat nhi hai. Aap bas mujhe bta dijiye ki sab kahan rakha hai, main kar loongi baki sab.

Daya smiled and explained her where the things are. Meanwhile, Abhijeet came.

Abhijeet (mischeiviously): Are Daya tu, Shreya ke saath kya kar rha hai? Aaj kal toh tujhe ek pal ki bhi judai bardasht nhi hoti.

The two felt embarrassed, so Daya glared him.

Abhijeet (diverting the topic): Accha, Daya main nikalta hoon, bas voh file dede.

Daya (nodded): Haan, voh mere room ke study table mein hai, main lata hoon.

Shreya (stopping): Sir, aap rehne dijiye main lati hoon.

Daya understood that she wanted some space after such a comment, so nodded. She went upstairs and opened the door. She was shocked to see the scenario inside and stopped at the doorstep.

Shreya (shout): Daya sir.

The two came running.

Daya (worried): Kya huya Shreya? Sab thik toh hai na.

Shreya (glared): Kucch bhi thik nhi hai. (pointing towards his room) Andar ka haal kya bna ke rakha hai (going inside) Mujhe aaj tak lga tha ki pillows bed par hote hain, par yeh toh zameen par hai, aur yeh charger use ke baad wapas rakh dena chahiye ya atleast switch toh band kar dena chahiye aur wow! Maine aaj tak kabhi bhi cushion ko wardrobe ke bagal mein nhi dekha. Aur study table mein books nhi rakhte, shelf mein rakhte hain, itna toh pta hona chahiye na.

Daya (embarrassed): Sorry.

Abhijeet suppressed his laughter and Shreya gave him the file after a hard search of the desk.

Shreya (ordering): Ab aap niche bethiye, main aapka room arrange karti hoon. (Daya was about to say something): No more discussions.

She slammed the door. After, half an hour, she came out with a dustbin in her hand. She kept the dustbin at a side.

Shreya (sighed in satisfaction): Complete.

Daya smiled. She moved into the kitchen and made coffee for both. She took the mug to him and sat with hers. After a chit chat, when they were over with coffee, she went inside and prepared the dinner.

At 9 pm, they had their dinner. Daya praised her for the dinner. It was time to sleep. Shreya was making her bed, when Daya knocked at the open door, to catch her attention. She looked at him. She was wearing a loose white shirt and hot pink shorts. She looked so beautiful. Daya came in.

Daya (hestitantly): Voh, Shreya, kya main… I mean.

Shreya (smiled as she understood): No problem sir, aap yaha bed par so jaiye or main sofe pe so jati hoon.

Daya (interrupting): Are, Shreya tum sofe par kyun sogi, main so jata hoon, tum araam se bed par so jao.

Shreya (ordering tone): Ya toh main sofe par songi, ya hum dono bed par, soch lijiye?

Daya (hesitantly): Par Shreya, hum dono bed par, kaise?

Shreya (smiled): Sir, mujhe aap par pura bharosa hai, ki aap aisa kucch nhi karoge jisse mujhe ya kisi ko dukh pahunchein. (to divert): Accha chaliye ab so jaiye, main bahut thak gayi hoon.

They slept.

Morning came and Shreya woke up by 5 pm. She was shocked to see Daya hugging her from back and resting his hands on her waist, in sleep. She tried to free herself without waking him up but he woke up. She felt that. He immediately sat up as he realized his position. Shreya too sat up.

Shreya (embarrassed): Oh! Sorry sir, voh main aapko uthana nhi chahti thi.

Daya (embarrassed): Koi baat nhi.

Shreya (trying to divert the topic): Sir, aap jakar fresh ho jaiye, main bhi fresh hokar breakfast lagati hoon.

Daya nodded and went. Shreya too went and came after 15 minutes. She prepared the breakfast and they had it, and then headed to the bureau, after she completed her chores.

Shreya, as always, was first to come and Daya was with her. Gradually, all came and the day started.

In the afternoon, Shreya got a call. She became tensed after attending the call. Daya and Abhijeet noticed it and went to her.

Abhijeet (tensed): Kya huya Shreya, itni pareshan kyu ho?

Shreya (serious tine): Sir, maa ka call aya tha, (after a pause) Unhone mera rishta tay kardiya hai.

The Duo was shocked.

Abhijeet (trying to sound happy): Shreya, ismein Ach-Achhi baat toh hai.

Daya can't take it more. He grabbed Shreya's hand and took her out of the bureau. All were shocked to see that. Abhijeet smiled. He called someone.

Abhijeet (smiled): Haan, aunty ji, machhli jaal mein fas gyi (and laughed)

Here, he took her to the terrace and left her hand. He turned towards her.

Daya (angrily): Shreya, tum yeh shaadi nhi karogi.

Shreya (annoyed): Kyu sir? Give me one reason why shouldn't I?

Daya (in one breath): Because I love you.

Shreya was dumbstruck. Daya smiled and pecked her lips. Shreya came to reality, held his collar and captured his lips in a kiss. He was shocked but responded after a while, Shreya smiled under the kiss. They broke after sometimes.

Shreya (smiled): Thank god apko ahsaas ho gya.

Daya (smiled): Kal huya, jab mujhe tumhaare liye bechaini ho rahi thi. Tab pta chala ki I love you.

Shreya (hugged him): I love you too. (they separated) waise mujhmein apko sabse pahle kya accha laga?

Daya (smiled): Tumhaari aankhein.

Flashback ends…

An old man was telling the story to two youngsters.

Diya (smiled naughtily): Matlab Abhi papa, mumma- papa aise mile the.

Abhijeet (smiled): Haan meri amma, voh aise hi mile the.

An old lady came.

Lady (annoyed): Kya bhaiya aap bhi… bachhe kya sochenge.

Abhijeet (smiled): Arre Shreya, humaare hi to bacche hain.

While an old man came with an old lady.

Old man (smiled): Aur bachon ko apne mumma papa ke bare mein pta hona chahiye.

Old Lady (adding): Aur nhi toh kya, Daya sahi keh rha hai… aur Abhijeet well done.

Shreya (naughtily): Bhaiya ki Tarika ji toh unka hi saath dengi.

All laughed while Abhrika blushed.

Diya (smiled naughtily): Waise story mast thi (and winked to her parents)

Dareya blushed.


	7. 7

**Pyaar bhi, Dard bhi…**

Set after Shreya ka Shaitan….

The CID team rescued Shreya's Parents and now. Shreya was called in the bureau.

Shreya was standing in the middle with the CID trio and all others are standing on their respective places.

ACP (giving her the badge and gun): Shreya yeh tumhaare badge aur gun (in guilt tone): I am sorry ki maine tumpar shak kiya.

Shreya (immediately): Are nhi sir, aap yeh kaisi baatein kar rhein hain. Sir, sabot hi aise chhode gye the ki aapko lage ki maine khoon kiya hai aur fir maine khud accept kiya tha.

Abhijeet (immediately in teasing tone): Haan, lekin hum sab ko shak huya tha siwaye Daya ke. Voh yakeen karne ko razee nhi Tha.

Everyone chuckled as Daya felt embarrassed and Shreya tried to smile.

Shreya (low tone): Sir, voh kya main ghar ja sakti hoon? Mujhe tabyat kucch thik nhi lag rhi hai.

ACP (nodded): Haan beta kyu nhi… waise bhi tumhe goli lagi hai, tum abhi weak ho.

Shreya smiled lightly and left for the house.

She rang the doorbell, and her mother opened the door.

S.M (smiled): Are beta tum aagyi.

Shreya said nothing and hurried towards her room. She locked herself, leaving her parents shocked and worried.

She jumped in her bed and lay on the bed, crying badly. She covered her face from a pillow, so that no voice comes out. Her parents were banging the door but she didn't dare to open and show her parents her sad face.

Shreya (thinking): Kyun kiya mere saath aisa? Kya galti thi meri? Maine aisa nhi chaha tha Divya… mere karan meri dost ek khooni ban gyi! (broke down) Kaash us din main Dhiraj ke jagah utar gyi hoti car se toh aaj main marti, lekin kam se kam tum toh khush rehti. Kaisi dost hoon main? Sharam aani chhiye khud par.

In CID Bureau,

After Shreya left, all got busy in their work. Daya, Abhijeet and Purvi were discussing something with ACP. Meanwhile, Purvi's phone rang. She excused herself. It was from Shreya's mother.

On the call,

Purvi (smiled): Hello, haan aunty ji, kaisi hai aap?

S.M (worried): Purvi beta, jaldi ghar aa ja.

Purvi (sensed her tense): Kya baat hai aunty ji? Sab thik toh hai na?

S.M (crying): Beta, Shreya ne khud ko kamre mein band karliya hai.

Purvi (shocked): Kya? (Hurriedly): Main abhi aati hoon.

They disconnected the call and went towards the trio.

Purvi (worried): Sir, (they looked at her): Sir, Shreya ne khud ko kamre mein band kar liya hai.

Trio (shocked): Kya?

Purvi (tensed): Sir, kya main ja sakti hoon?

ACP (tensed): Haan Purvi, turant jao aur mujhe phone par btate rehna.

Daya (tensed): Sir, kya main bhi jaoon Purvi ke saath?

ACP nodded and the two went in the car.

In the car,

Purvi (tensed): Sir, pta nhi kaisi hogi Shreya? Kahin khud ko kucch kar na liya ho.

Daya (angrily): Shut up Purvi, kaisi baatein kar rhi ho. Voh itni kamzor nhi hai.

Purvi (immediately): Sir, voh kamzor nhi hai par kamzor pad gyi hai. Usne in teen din main kya- kya jhela hai yeh aapko bhi pta hai. Mujhe uski bahut chinta ho rhi hai.

Daya (consoling): Purvi shant ho jao, use kucch nhi hoga.

Purvi (calm voice): Sir, aap mujhe toh Shant kara rhein hai, lekin aap khud dar rhein hai Shreya ke liya.

Daya (tensed): Dar toh lagega na Purvi, kitni toot gyi hogi vo andar se.

Purvi nodded and shivered with the thought of losing her dear friend. Daya's situation was even worst. He can't even resist himself from thinking of losing her forever, but feared too.

They soon reached her home. Her mother opened the door and they moved in hurriedly.

S.M (crying): Beta dekho na, kabse khud ko band karke rakha hai, poore 2 ghante ho gye aur kucch bol bhi nhi rhi hai.

Daya got more worried and rushed upstairs to her room, where her father was banging the door continuously. Daya moved him aside and knocked gently.

Daya (softly): Shreya open the door.

Inside the room,

She was crying continuously. She was regretting every step she took.

Suddenly, she heard Daya's voice and a gentle knock.

Shreya (shouted cryingly): Daya sir, please chale jaiye yahan se, please.

Daya (irritated): Kyun chala jaoon?

Shreya (same tone): Kyunki mujhe kisi se baat nhi karni. Nhi hai himmat apna chehra dikhane ki kisi ko. Kisi ke dosti ke layak nhi hoon main.

Daya (shouted angrily): Shut up Shreya,(warning tone) chup chap darwaaza kholo nhi toh main tod dunga.

Shreya (same tone): Tod dijiye darwaaza, I don't care.

It was enough for Daya. He moved everyone a bit far and then broke the door open.

Shreya was still crying burying her head. As she heard the bang, she stood up. She saw her parents, Purvi and Daya coming inside, so turned to other side.

Daya (angrily): Shreya, yeh kya kar rhi thi tum?

Shreya (teary): Sir, please chale jaiye yaha se aur mummi- papa aur Purvi aap log bhi, please.

Daya (irritated): Taki tum ro- ro kar apni tabyat kharab karlo.

Shreya (irritated but teary): Usse aapko matlab nhi hona chahiye.

S.M (strict): Shreya beta, yeh kaunsa tarika hai apne senior se baat karne ka?

Shreya (angrily but teary): Toh inse bolo na ki mere personal baat hai, beech mein kyu aa rhein hai?

Daya signaled Purvi to take Shreya's parents out. She did so.

Daya went near Shreya and turned her towards him, holding her arm.

Daya (angrily but normal voice): Kyu khud ko nuksaan pahucha rahi ho?

Shreya (teary): Jiski galati hoti hai, use hi bhugatna padta. Yeh sab meri galati thi, na us samay main Dhiraj ko bahar bhejti, na uska accident hota aur na hi meri dost ek khooni banti (she broke down) Main ek acchi dost nhi ban payi. Main dosti ke layak hi nhi hoon. Apni dost ko pagal bna diya maine.

Daya (griting his teeth in anger): Kya kahi jaa rhi ho tum, khud bhi pta hai? Paagl voh nhi tum ho gyi ho.

Shreya (cut him aggressively): Haan ho gyi hoon pagal, nhi ban payi ek achhi dost, yeh baat mujhe pagal kar rhi hai.

Daya (held her arm tightly): Jo log tumhaare dosti ke layak nhi the, unke halat ki zimmedar tum khud ko samajh rhi ho.

Shreya (agrily): Haan, samajh rhin hoon doshi khud ko, par aap kaun hote hai mere doston ke bare mein aisa bolne wale?

Daya can't take it more. He held her arm tightly and pinned her to the wall.

Daya (looking in her eyes, angry): Kyunki pyaar karta hoon tumse main, nhi dekh sakta is halat mein tumhe (tightened his grip as she closed her eyes in pain, tears still flowing) Pta hai, tumhaari problem kya hai, tum jo chala gya uske bare mein phikar karti ho, kya hai uski tumhe na chinta hai aur na hosh. Par tumhe kya koyi tumhe pyaar kare na kare, chahe voh jiye ya maare.

Shreya covered his mouth with her hand.

Shreya (teary): Himmat nhi hai mujhmein (she looked into his eyes): Nhi hai himmat phir kisi ko khone ki.(taking her hand back slowly) Aur rhi baat apke pyaar kit oh sorry sir, pyaar ka pehla kudum dosti hota hai, aur main toh usi mein nakaam hooon.

Daya (shouted): Shut up! Tumhe ek baar mein baat nhi samajh mein aati. Kaha na us bare mein mat socho. Lekin tumhe toh humesha apni hi karni hai. Tum kahan kisi ki baat sunogi.

He left her with a jerk. He left the room and the house angrily. Purvi went to her.

She saw her sitting beside her bed, taking support of the wall and crying.

Purvi (wipped her tears, tensed): Kya huya Shreya?

Shreya told her everything that happened between them.

Purvi (irritated): Shreya tu pagal hai kya? Itne saal jab voh tere saath nhi the toh unke paas jaati thi aur ab jab voh paas aaye toh tune apni bewakoofi se unhe dur kar diya.

Saying this, she felt. She thought for a while and then realized what she had done. She stood up taking support of the wall, as she was left with no energy. She wiped her tears and freshened up. She called someone.

On the call,

Shreya (immediately): Sir, kucch mat boliye ga. Kisi ko pta nhi chalna chahiye ki main hoon. Aap bas haan aur na mein jawab dijye.

Abhijeet (acting): Haan, bol mangu, main sun rha hoon.

Shreya (smiled): Kya Daya sir, bureau mein hai?

Abhijeet (acting): Are bhai nhi, mujhe koi information nhi chahiye is case se related. (Just then Daya came) Arre haan, boh mujhe ek dusre case ke bare mein chahiye.

Shreya (worried): Oh no! (to Abhijeet): Sir, please aap abhi mujhe bureau se 3 blocks baad jo café hai, wahan mil sakte hai?

Abhijeet (acting): Haan Mangu abhi aata hu.

Shreya (smiled): Thank you sir, toh aadhe ghante mein pahunchte hain.

Abhijeet smiled and disconnected the call.

Daya (to Abhijeet): Kiska call tha.

Abhijeet (behaving normal): Voh Daya ek khabri ka phone tha, mujhe kucch information chahiye tha. Toh usse milne jaa rha hoon.

Daya (nodded): Hmmm… toh main bhi challon.

Abhijeet (immediately): Are nhi Daya, hum dono chale jayenge toh bureau kaun sambhalega, ACP sir bhi abhi ek meeting mein gye hai.

Daya nodded and Abhijeet left.

In the café, after an hour,

Shreya came and saw Abhijeet seated at a corner seat. She went to him and got seated.

Abhijeet (smiled): Haan, Shreya, kya huya?

Shreya (hesitantly): Sir, voh baat yeh hai ki (and told the incident)

Abhijeet (worried): Shreya, yeh toh bahut badi gadbad kardi tumne, ab use mana bhi aasan kaam nhi hai.

Shreya (explaining): Sir, kaise manana hai, voh maine soch liya hai, aap bas meri itni help kijiya ki unke ghar ki spare keys mujhe de dijiye aur unko raat 10 baje se pehle ghar ke liye nikalne mat dijiyega.

Abhijeet (smiled): Itna toh main karsakta hoon (then got worried): Lekin Shreya voh tumhaare parents manenge itni raat tak bahar rehne ke liye.

Shreya (smiled): Sir, aap usnki chinta mat kijiye. Maine unhe bol diya hai ki main Tarika ke ghar jar hi hoon aur kal udhar hi se bureau chali jaaongi. (casually): Toh bas, Daya sir ko manaoongi phir Tarika ya Purvi ke ghar chali jaaongi.

Abhijeet (warning): Lekin Daya ko manana itna easy nhi hai, samjhi?

Shreya (naughty smile): Sir, uski chinta aap mat kijiye, maine bhi koi kacchi goliyan nhi kheli hai. Unko toh main mna ke rahoongi, voh bhi aaj raat.

Abhijeet (smiled at her confidence): Then, all the best. (And gave her the keys)

Shreya (stood up): Thank you sir (in requesting tone) Bas aap unhe 10 baje tak sambhal lena na.

Abhijeet smiled in return as she moved out.

Abhijeet came in the bureau where Daya told about the incident to his best friend cum Brother. Abhijeet kept Daya busy till 10 pm as planned. Then, Daya moved to his house. He was too tired and angry after the day. He really regretted shouting on Shreya but she made it necessary.

Daya came inside his house to find it all dark. He opened the light and found it all decorated and a 'I AM SORRY' banner hung. He was surprisingly looking all around when he heard the voice of anklets. He turned around and saw Shreya coming down from the stairs.

She wore a plain yellow sari with a plain sleeveless blouse of the same color. Her pallu was tugged on her blouse such that her belly was visible. She had bangles of metallic yellow on and a small lustrous bindi between her eyebrows.

Daya was lost in her but then, the morning incident flashed in his mind and he turned angry. She came towards him.

Daya (controlled anger): Ab kyun aayi ho?

Shreya (irritating him): Aapko nhi pta?

Daya (irritated, turned to other side): Mujhe tumse baat nhi karni.

Shreya (still oh his backside): Sorry na. Please naraz mat hoiye.

Daya (angry): Main hota hi kaun hoon tumse naraz hone wala.

Shreya (went in his front, looked in his eyes): Kyun main itni buri hoon?

Daya said nothing and went inside his room. He was surprised to see his room decorated with his favourite flowers and his favourite colour ballons. A sorry card was standing on his desk. He was standing on the doorstep and surprisingly looking at his room. Shreya stood beside him.

Shreya (softly): Ab toh maaf kardijiye.

Daya said nothing, not even looked at her and went inside and closed the door. He came outside after 20 minutes, wearing his T- shirt and pyajamas. He didn't find Shreya outside his room.

He came down stairs and found that she was not in the living room. He went to the kitchen and found her. She looked at him.

Shreya (smiled): aap fresh hogaye. Chaliye ab dinning table pe bathiye, main khana lagati hoon.

Daya (haughtily): Mujhe nhi khana.

Shreya (sighed): aapki narazgi mujhse hai na, toh bichare khaane ka kya dost (requesting tone) Khana kha lona please.

Daya made a face and came outside and sat on the table without a word. Shreya smiled and served him. All were his favorites, but he just silently ate it. He looked towards his spoon.

Daya (haughtily): Dear Chamach, Shreya se bolo ki isne khana bahut accha banaya hai.

Shreya (suppressing her smile): Chamach, tum bhi Daya sir se bol do ki yeh khana maine bahar se order kiya mujhe khana bnana nhi aata. Aur yeh bhi btado ki shaadi ke baad inhi ko khana bnana pdega.

Daya (hiding his smile, haughtily): Chamach isse puccho ki phir shaadi ke baad yeh kya karegi.

Shreya (smiled): Inse boldo, chamach, (sweetly): Main inke goad mein batkar, inke haaaton se pyaar se khana khaoongi.

Daya now can't help but smile. He looked at her.

Daya (helplessly): Tumse jjitna impossible hai.

Shreya (attitude): Toh aap koshish bhi kyu karte ho (moving to him) Maine sorry bola na, mujhe aapke jaane ke baad realize huya ki mujhe aisa nhi kehna tha.

Daya (stood up and said softly): Shreya, kehne ki baat nhi hai. Tumne khud ko zimmedaar samjha bhi kaise.

Shreya (like a kid): Sorry na and leave this topic please.

Daya smiled. Shreya was about to move forward but her head started spinning. She was about to fall but Daya caught her.

Daya (concern): Shreya, tum thik ho?

Shreya (smiled): Haan, sir main….

Daya (looked at her): Kucch khaya nhi na tumne subah se.

Shreya (shook her head): Kaise kha leti. Aap mujhse naraz the.

Daya shook his head in disappointment and was going to make her sit on the chair. But then he remembered something and made her sit on his lap.

Shreya (shocked): Sir, yeh aap kya kar rhein hai.

Daya (innocently): Tumhi ne toh kaha kit um mere goad ne beth ke mere haathon se pyaar se khana khana chahti ho.

Shreya smiled, and so did Daya.

He fed her and so did she. They enjoyed their moment.

Shreya (looking into his eyes): I love you Daya sir.

Daya (smiled): I love you too Shreya.

Shreya hugged him still sitting in his lap. Daya hugged back and they lived their togetherness.

 _ **THIS IS FOR MY SWEET FRIEND Ardhachaaya, SHE SUGGESTED THE PLOT.**_


	8. 8

**Jo Tum Zindagi mein ho**

Set after 'Ahmadabad mein Daya faraar'. **(On demand)**

Ashish got arrested. In the stadium, ACP, Daya and Abhijeet were standing with Shreya.

Shreya (hopefully): Sir, kya main apse kucch mang sakti hoon?

ACP (patting her cheeks): Haan, beta, bolo.

Shreya (like a kid): Lekin aapko promise karna hoga ki aap meri baar manenge.

ACP (smiled): Tum toh meri beti jaisi ho… main tumhaari baat kaise tal sakta hoon.

Shreya (smiled): Sir, kya aap sab aaj ke liye mere dada- dadi ke ghar reh sakte hai mere saath. Main aap sab ko ek surprise dena chahti hoon.

ACP (hesitantly): Lekin, Shreya.

Shreya (interrupting): Aapne promise kiya tha.

ACP (surrendering): Achha thik hai.

Shreya (like a kid): Toh chaliye. (And went)

The trio smiled at her antics.

The team went to hotel and then shifted to house of Shreya's grandparents.

They first came to the hall before going to their rooms.

Shreya (explaining): Thik hai toh main, Tarika aur Purvi mere room mein rahenge. ACP sir aur Salukhe sir dada- dadi ke room ke bagal wale room mein rahenge. Pankaj, Sachin sir aur Freddy sir aap corridor se jo first room hai wahan aur Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir mere room be bagal wale room mein. Got it?

All nodded obeying.

Shreya (smiled): Good. Aap sab ke room mein aapke naam se ek packet hai, usmein rakhi hoyi dress pehen ke sham 7 baje tak ready rahiyega.

ACP (confused): Kyu Shreya? Kahan jana hai?

Shreya (smiled): Sir, yahan Ahmadabad mein meri ek friend hai. Uski shaadi hai, usne Gujrati theme rakha hai. Toh bas socha ki aap sab ko ek traditional gujrati wedding dikha doon. Aur aap sab Ahmadabad aayein hai, yeh mera dusra ghar hai, toh yahan ka culture toh dekh ke hi jana hoga.

Salukhe (smiled): Bhai Shreya, yeh toh tumne bahut accha kiya. Mera bahut man tha yahan ka tradition dekhne ka.

Pankaj (excited): Aur yahan ka khana bhi.

All laughed.

Purvi (excited): Aur dance bhi, garba aur dandiya. Mujhe bahut man hai.

Dadi (smiled): Tab toh beta tum toh Shreya se seekh lo, bahut accha garba khelti hai Shreya.

Shreya (smiled shyly): Dadi, aap bhi na. (to Purvi): Aisa kucch bhi nahi hai, Purvi.

Dadi (interrupting): Are, kya aisa kucch nhi hai? (to Purvi): Purvi beta, tumhe pta hai, Navratri mein jab Shreya yahan aa kar garba nhi khelti, humaare pol ki navratri sab ko adhuri hi lagti hai, toh iski booking toh us din ke liye pehle hi ho jaati hai. Pta hai 16 saal ki umar mein professional garba dancers ko hura diya tha.

All were surprised.

Shreya (to divert the topic): Accha chaliye, already 5:30 ho gya hai, hume vaha 7:30 tak pahunchna hai.

They all went to their respective rooms. Except Shreya, she went to her dadi's room.

In Duo's room,

Duo went inside. They kept their bags. Abhijeet went to freshen up.

Daya noticed two packs. On one 'Daya sir' was written and on another 'Abhijeet sir' was written. Daya opened his packet and saw a beautiful kurta and payjama with Gujrati embroidery.

Meanwhile, a knock was heard. Daya opened the door and Shreya came in finding something.

Daya (smiled): Shreya, thank you, yeh dresses bahut sundar hai.

Shreya (without concentrating): Thank you sir (and again started finding something.)

Daya (noticed her): kya huya Shreya, kucch dundh rahi ho?

Shreya (nodding and tensed): Haan sir, voh mera dandiya kahin kho gya hai,(like a child) aur uske bina main function mein nhi jaongi. That is more than my favourite.

Daya (smiled): Toh jaldi dhundo.

Shreya started to find it. She opened the wardrobe. Her smile turned wide as she opened a drawer. She took out her dandiya. It was beautifully decorated in gurjrati design.

Shreya (relieved): Thank god, mera dandiya (she looked at it) 20 minute se khoj rahin hoon. (to Daya_) Accha, sir, main chalti hoon. Aap dono bhi fresh ho jaiye.

She moved from there.

Daya (thinking): Kabhi kabhi puri bacchi ban jaati hai.

At 6:40 pm.

Daya and Abhijeet were the first to come down. They were talking among themselves, when they heard anklets ringing. They looked towards the stairs only to find Shreya coming down. Daya was lost in her. She was wearing an orange ghargra choli and her hairs were open with a style of rolling the front hairs back. Her silver jhumkaas were ringing with the anklets as she descended the stairs. She had her eyeliner on with a nude shade of lipstick. Her angry pout make her more beautiful.

Abhijeet looked at Daya and gave him a naughty look. Shreya came to them murmuring something in anger.

Abhijeet (trying to be normal): Are Shreya kya huya? Itne gusse mein kyu ho?

Daya came out of his stare with this.

Shreya (angry pout): Pucchiye maat. Aapk behen aur hone wali biwi ne mujhe pareshaan karke rakha hai.

Abhijeey (questioningly): Kyun kya kiya Purvi aur Tarika ji ne?

Shreya (like a kid): 30 minute pehle mere fresh hone ke liye washroom khali kiya. Aur jab main hair dryer se apne baal sukha rhi thi. Switch nikaal diya. Aura b pta nhi kya make up karna hai. Maine unhe jab force kiya niche chalne ke liye toh (almost crying face) nujhe mere hi kamre se nikaal diya.

Daya started to laugh, Shreya glared him.

Daya (controlling his laugh, mischievous tone): Dekh lo Abhijeet, shaadi ke baad toh 2 ghante intezaar karna padega. All the best boss.

He started laughing again. Shreya got irritated by this.

Shreya (irritated): Itna sab ho gya aur apko hasi aa rhi hai (angrily) toh thik hai, mijhe bhi aapse baat nhi karni. Main chali (and went from there).

Gradually, everyone assembled.

Shreya (naughtily): Ohho! Koyi meri dadi ko toh dekho (and slightly pushed her shoulder with hers.)

Dadi (admiringly): Haye, koi meri Shreya ko toh dekho. Kitni pyaari lag rhi hai (putting kajal behind her ears) Kisi ki nazar na lag jaye.

Abhijeet (thinking): Nazar toh lag gyi hai mere dost ki 9and smiled at his own thoughts).

Dad (to ACP): ACP sab aapko pta hai, picchli Navratri mein Shreya ne ek bahut sundar si choli pahni thi. Bahut sndar lag rhi thi meri beti. Phir agle din itna tez bukhar chadh gya bechari ko, ki chal ya bol bhi nhi paa rhi thi. Saari dawaein di lekin nhi kaam aayi. Ek hafte tak aisa hi rha. Aakhir mein iski dadi ne 3 lal mirch se iski nazar uttari aur phir jala di. Phir agle din se phir se khene kudne lagi.

Daai (adding): Aur us mirchi ko maine jab jalaya toh ek dum smell nhi aayi thi.

Salukhe (adding): Isliye kehte hain, jahan dawayein kaam nhi aati, duwaye aati hai.

Daya (looking at Shreya): Haan sir, sahi kaha aapne. (he remembered how Shreya kept fast for his good health).

Shreya turned to other side not looking at him.

Purvi, Tarika (to lighten the situation): Are koi hume bhi toh dekho.

Shreya (angrily): Haan- haan, dekho- dekho, pura do ghanta laga hai inhein sajne mai, hmpf (and went from there).

All (shocked): 2 ghanta!

The two smiled sheepishly, cursing Shreya for telling that.

They all went to the wedding. Shreya met her friend and gave her greetings.

Shreya then joined her other friends and also introduced them to the team.

Anavi (her friend): yaar, Shreya, we are missing your garba. Karna yaar.

Shreya (hesitating): Nhi Anvi please.

Manav (cheering her): Are kaise nhi.

All (cheering): Shreya, Shreya…

Shreya (umwillingly): Ok.

She went to the stage. All eyes were on her. Suddenly, the music started.

Hey dhin tadaak dhin tadaak  
Aaja ud ke saraat  
Pairon se bedi zara khol  
Nagada sang dhol baaje, dhol baaje  
Dhaayn dhaayn dhum dhum dhaayn  
Nagada sang dhol baaje, dhol baaje  
Dhaayn dhaayn dhaayn dhum dhaayn (x2)

Re khat-khat haan khat-khat  
Baaje dastak woh na ab tak aaya  
Re tab se haan tab se  
Haan dekhe raahein  
Ki ab tu khol baahein aaja  
Umad-ghumad ghumein  
Re machle re mora mann  
Goonje re baalam ke bol

Nagada sang dhol baaje, dhol baaje  
Dhaayn dhaayn dhum dhum dhaayn  
Nagada sang dhol baaje, dhol baaje  
Dhaayn dhaayn dhaayn dhum dhaayn

Hey dhin tadaak dhin tadaak  
Aaja ud ke saraat  
Pairon se bedi zara khol  
Nagada sang dhol baaje, dhol baaje  
Dhaayn dhaayn dhum dhum dhaayn  
Nagada sang dhol baaje, dhol baaje  
Dhaayn dhaayn dhaayn dhum dhaayn

Leeli lemdi re  
Leelo nagarvel no chhod  
Parbhu parodh na re  
Maar gher uttaara karta jaao  
Utaaro nahi karun re  
Maar gher Sita juve vaat  
Sita ekla re  
Juve ram-lakhman ni vaat

O pal-pal re pal-pal beet'ta jal-jal  
Naach ab chal aaja  
Re tharr-tharr tharr-tharr  
Haan kaanpe tharr-tharr  
Haan darr darr jee se darr ab na na  
Baagon mein bola, bola re bola  
Morey badla re dil ka bhoogol

Nagada sang dhol baaje, dhol baaje  
Dhaayn dhaayn dhum dhum dhaayn  
Nagada sang dhol baaje, dhol baaje  
Dhaayn dhaayn dhaayn dhum dhaayn

Hey dhin tadaak dhin tadaak  
Aaja ud ke saraat  
Pairon se bedi zara khol

Nagada sang dhol baaje, dhol baaje  
Dhaayn dhaayn dhum dhum dhaayn  
Nagada sang dhol baaje, dhol baaje  
Dhaayn dhaayn dhaayn dhum dhaayn (x2)

Leeli lemdi re  
Leelo nagarvel no chhod  
Parbhu parodh na re  
Maar gher uttaara karta jaao  
Utaaro nahi karun re  
Maar gher Sita juve vaat  
Sita ekla re  
Juve ram-lakhman ni vaat

Hey…. ho dhol baaje!

The song ended and Shreya came back.

Anvi (to all): Come on guys, three cheers for Shreya.

Everyone appreciated her, with words, clapping, whistles and howlings but he did not. He was not in the state of that. He was still admiring her from a far side.

Soon, the wedding got over.

Shreya, Daya, Abhijeet, Tarika, Purvi and Sachin were in one car. Shreya was sitting in the front seat and Daya was driving. All the time, she had her angry pout. Soon, they reached home. Abhijeet was getting off.

Daya (to Abhijeet): Abhijeet, vo main Shreya ke saath thodi der mein aata hoon, toh pareshaan mat hona.

Abhijeet nodded and the car drove off with Daya and Shreya in it.

He drove to the beach. Daya and Shreya got off and stood near the shore.

Daya (smiled): Shreya, tumhe darn hi laga ki main tumhe yahan, itni raat ko lekar aaya.

Shreya (still with angry pout): Mujhe aap par pura bharosa hai, tabhi maine aapko phone kiya tha. Mujhe khud se zyaada aap par bharosa hai.

Daya smiled. There was a moment's silence. Daya was looking at her but she was looking at other side.

Daya (suddenly): Shreya, mujhse lado.

Shreya (shocked): Ji?

Daya (nodded): Fight with me.

Shreya made a fist and brought up her hands in a defensive position that is on hand in front of her face and another beside her face.

Daya looked into her eyes and suddenly, pulled her towards him, by holding her elbows. Her hands got locked around hs neck as she crashed him chest. He slid his hands on her waist, still looking in her eyes.

Shreya (nervous and shocked): Sir.

Daya (low tone): Shshshsh, ladne do na, bas tumhaare dil ko hura hi diya hai.

Shreya (looked in his eyes): Sir, main toh kabka aap par apna dil haar gyin hoon.

Daya (smiled): Aur main?

Shreya (breathing nervously): Kabhi aap mujhse dur jaate hai, kabhi meri pawaah karte hai.

Daya (looking in her eyes): Accha, aur mere aankhon se kya lagta hai?

Shreya (lost tone): Aapki aankhon mein toh mere liye pyaar jhalakta hai, (looked down) par aapki baton aur haav bhaav se kucch aur hi laagta hai.

Daya (lifted her head up, by her chin but her eyes were closed): Shreya, aankhein humesha dil ka haal byaan karti hain, voh hi sacchi baat hoti hai, joh aankhien bolti hain.

Shreya just exhales nervously. Daya smiled. He kissed softly on her forehead and a sigh escaped her mouth. This was the sigh of satisfaction, of peace which she got as she felt his touch on her.

Daya (whispered): Shreya, aankhein kholo.

Shreya (smiled): Nhi, main nhi kholungi. Agar khola toh yeh sapna tut jayega.

He left her and smiled.

Daya (smiled): Nhi Shreya, yeh sapna nhi hai. Ek baar aankhein khol ke toh dekho.

She opened her eyes and saw no one in front of her.

Shreya (teary): Maine kaha than a yeh ek sapna hai.

Suddenly, someone hugged her from behind. He was not just someone, but the one she always wanted to be with.

Daya (smiled): Shreya, dekha yeh sapna nhi hai. (she nodded and another tear escaped her eye) Main tumhe kucch kehna chahta hoon.

Shreya (smiled): Aapko kabse mujhe kucch kehne ke liye permission mangni padi.

Daya smiled and made her face him.

Daya (looking in her eyes): Shreya, main nhi janta tha ki tumhaare liye mere dil mein jo ahsaas hai voh kya hai. Teen din pehle jab tum kidnap huyi toh tumhe khone ke dar ne mujhe bataya ki yeh aur kucch nhi pyaar hai. I love you Shreya.

Shreya (smiled): I love you too sir. (she cupped his face) Aur sir, aap ab kabhi mat darna. Jo aap meri zindagi mein hai, toh mujhe kucch kaise ho sakta hai.

Daya hugged her tight.

Shreya (to lighten the situation): Accha ab ghar chalein mujhe bahut neend aa rhi hai. Aaj garba karke thak gyi hoon.

Daya smiled and they separated. They went to the car and started their journey of love and concern and lived happily ever after.

* * *

Answer to a reveiw

 **Guest chapter 6 . Jun 18**

 **u know wha true dareya fan**  
 **jisiko ki review ki bilkul chinta nehi**  
 **esa hota he ki bahat writer**  
 **review nehi milnese couple ko chhod dete he**

 **lekin tumne esa nehi karrahe ho**

 _ **Dear guest. I am a real dareya fan and love this couple. And people don't really leave what they love.**_

 _ **I will always write on Dareya.**_


	9. 9

Pyaar kai hai Tumse…

Set after Jungle ka darida….

They got out of the jungle and were sitting in the car. In one car, ACP, Salukhe, Rajat, Pankaj in one car and Daya, Abhijeet, Shreya, Tarika in another car.

Daya was driving and Abhijeet was sitting beside him. Shreya and Taarika were in backseat. All the time, Abhijeet was blabbering his jokes and Tarika and Daya were laughing on them. Shreya was just sitting quietly, involved in her thoughts. Daya noticed it but said nothing.

Daya dropped Abhijeet and Tarika at Tarika's house, Shreya came in the front seat. She was still unusually silent.

Daya (glanced at her): Kya huya Shreya? Itni shaant kyu ho?

Shreya (trying to behave normal): Nhi sir, aisa nhi hai, bas mujhe andar se ajeeb sa lag rha hai. Aur pta nhi kyu gale mein bahut dard ho rha hai.

Daya (hesitantly): Haan, voh actually uska zimmedar main hoon.

Shreya (confused): Matlab….

Daya (awkwardly): Voh, maine tumhe injection lagaya tha gale par. Actually, toh zyaada zor lag gya tha. Sorry.

Shreya (smiled): its okay, sir.

Daya smiled back. Suddenly, Shreya started coughing badly. Daya got worried.

Daya (worried): Kya huya Shreya? Are you okay?

Shreya (coughing): Yes, sir, I am fine. Bas achanak khaasi aa gyi.

Daya touched her head.

Daya (tensed): Shreya, tumhe toh bahut tez bukhaar hai.

Shreya (smiled weakly): Haan sir, ho sakta hai, voh bearish mein zyaada der rehne se huya ho.

Daya (nodded): Haan ho sakta hai, waise bhi hum tumhaare ghar hi jaa rhein hai. (suddenly he remembers): accha Shreya tumhaare toh parents kahin bahar gye hai na. (She nodded lightly): Ruko main Purvi ko phone kar deta hoon.

He took out the phone and called her. But Shreya snatched the phone and disconnected the call. Daya became shocked while Shreya sighed in relief.

Daya (shocked): Shreya, yeh kya tha?

Shreya (guilt): I am sorry sir (she gave his mobile back): Lekin aap Purvi ko mat bulaiyega.

Daya (confused): Kyu?

Shreya (hesitantly): Sir, voh Purvi date pe gyi hai.

Daya (shocked): Kya?

Shreya (nodded): Haan, par ismein itna hairaan hone wali kaun si baat hai.

Daya (smiled): Nhi, actually, mjhe yakeen nhi ho rha ki Purvi ka boyfriend hai.

Shreya (chuckled): Sir, ismein hairaan hone wali kya baat hai? Mere ghar ke bagal mein ek ladki rrehti hai 16 saal ki hai aur uska bhi boyfriend hai. Aajkal toh sabke boyfriends aur girlfriends hote hain.

Daya (hesitantly): Ummm… tumhaara bhi boyfriend hai?

Shreya (shook her head in no): Bilkul nhi, propose kayiyon ne kiya par maine mana kar diya.

Daya (looked at her): Kyu?

Shreya (shugged her shoulders): Koi aisa mila nhi jise dekhkar dil se haan nikle.

Daya smiled and was happy internally.

Daya (to Shreya): Shreya, phir ek kaam karte hai, agar Purvi nhi aa sakti toh main tumhara dhyaan rakh leta hoon.

Shreya (hesitating): Are par sir, it's perfectly fine, main manage karloongi, aap kyun takleef le rahein hai.

Daya (strict tone): Shreya, take it as an order.

Shreya went silent and nodded unwillingly. Soon, they reached her home. She opened the door and they went inside. She was going to fall due to weakness but Daya held her.

He lifted her up in his arms and took her to the bedroom. He made her stand.

Daya (softly): Shreya, tum fresh ho jaao, main niche hoon.

Shreya (stopping him): Sir, aap bhi fresh ho jaiye.

She went to her wardrobe and took out a towel and some clothes. She went near him and gave them to him.

Shreya (smiled): Sir, voh hum jab last case ke liye couple ban kar hotel mein gye the, toh galati se aapke kapdon ka ek set mere bag mein aa gya tha aur main aapko dena bhool gyi thi.

Daya smiled and took the clothes. Both went to freshen up. After sometimes, Daya knocked Shreya's room.

Shreya (from inside): Sir, bas ek minute.

She became ready and opened the door.

Daya (ordering tone): Shreya tum ab bus rest karo main kucch bana deta hoon.

Shreya (surprised): Aap banayenge.

Daya (smiled at her expression): Haan, kyu main nhi bna sakta?

Shreya (denying): Nhi, sir, aap bahut thak gyein honge toh aap rehne dijiye main bana deti hoon.

She moved to go but Daya held her wrist and pulled her back to her place.

Daya (fake smile): Jin hi, aap nhi banayengi.

Shreya (made a face): Ok, lekin madat toh kar hi sakti hoon. (Daya shook his head in no): Achha, mujhe kamre mein nhi rehna, kamse kam neeche toh chal hi sakti hoon, please (and made a puppy face)

Daya (smiled): Ok

Shreya (relieved): Thank god. (and moved downstairs)

Daya smiled at her and followed her. Daya went inside the kitchen while Shreya stood on the gate, looking at him. Daya was confused as he did not know, where the things were kept. He turned to Shreya with a helpless face.

Shreya (smirked naughtily): Aap hi ne toh kaha tha ki help nhi chaiye, ab kariye sab kucch mere help ke bina.

Daya (like a kid): Shreya that's not fair. Please help me.

Shreya (chuckled): Ok, par ek shart par.

Daya (confused):Kaisi shart?

Shreya (smiled): Main bhi aapki help karoongi khana bnane mein. (Daya wanted to say something but) Warna aap bhi khana nhi bna payenge.

Daya nodded unwillingly. They cooked food and ate with a little chit chat. Daya took her care nicely and Shreya was enjoying his company.

Shreya's fever got normal in some hours. Daya got a relief.

Daya (relieved): Thank god, tumhara bukhar uter gya.

Shreya (smiled): Toh aapne mera itna khayal rakha toh aisa hona hi tha.

Daya smiled. While, Shreya remembered something.

Shreya (guilt): Sir, I am sorry.

Daya (confused): Shreya, tum sorry kyun bol rhi ho?

Shreya (upset): Sir, aapko meri wajah se kitni takleef huyi hai. Pehle mujhe poore jungle mein dhundna phir (looking down) aapko maine mara bhi aur ab mujhe bukhar huya toh aapko mera khayal rakhna pda.

Daya (smiled): Toh Shreya ismein takleef ki kya baat hai? Tumhe dhunda kyunki hum sabko tumhaari chinta hai, tum humaari team mate ho. Tumne mujhe mara toh voh us chemical ke nashe mein. Tum meri colleague ho aur ek achi dost bhi toh tumhaari help karna aur jab tumhein bukhaar hai aur usmein tumhaari dekh bhal karna, yeh toh mera farz hai.

Shreya just smiled. She did not like, when he called her just a colleague or friend, nor did Daya. He wasn't able to get, why he regretted calling her a friend.

After sometimes, Daya left for his house. Shreya too slept thinking of what happened the whole day.

The next day came. Shreya was the first to come as always. She was looking weak, even she did not know why?

Sachin came after ten minutes and noticed her. He went to her.

Sachin (tensed): Shreya, kya baat hai? Aaj tum bahut weak lag rhi ho?

Shreya (trying to behave normal): Sir, pta nhi. Ho sakta hai ki kal ke dawai ka asar ho.

At the same time, Salukhe came running.

Salukhe (tensed): Shreya, shayad nhi, pakka usi ka asar hai.

Shreya (confused): Matlab?

Salukhe (ignoring her question): Yeh batao, tumhe kal bukhar aaya tha.

Shreya nooded.

Salukhe (hurriedly): Shreya, tum bas mere saath chalo. Mujhe tumhaare blood ka sample lena hai.

Salikhe held her hand and took her with him. He called ACP and told to come with the whole team to the lab.

He took her blood sample and tested it. His face turned more serious and at the same time, the team arrived. No one noticed their arrival.

Salukhe (turned to her): Shreya (teary): I am sorry beta, tumhe mere karan bahut bada dukh mila hai. I am sorry.

Daya (confused and worried): Lekin sir, aisa kya huya.

Now, the team came in notice.

Salukhe (teary): Daya, mere antidote ka ek side effect huya hai. (all shocked) Tarika mein uska zyaada asar nhi huya, bas halki weakness hai, par Shreya mein uska asar kaafi bda huya hai.

Shreya (worried): Sir, esa kya huya hai? (Salukhe said nothing, so she shouted) Sir, main aapse pucch rahi hoon

Salikhe (teary tone, kept a hand on her shoulder): Tum… (Looked at everyone, took a deep breath) Tum kabhi maa nhi ban sakti.

Shreya's face fell, she was not able able to digest what she heard. All were shocked.

ACP (shocked): Kya?

Salukhe (nodded lightly): Us chemical ne Shreya ke bloodline ke through Shreya ke uterus mein pahunch gya aur uske oviduct ko permanently block kardiya.

Shreya was just replaying the line again and again in her mind to understand. A tear drop escaped her eyes but her expression was blank.

Shreya (emotionlessly): Sir, aapko pta hai is duniya mein ek aurat keliye sabse bda such kya hota hai? (all looked at her) Ek jaan ko janam dena, kisi ki zindagi ki shuruat karna. (looked at Salukhe): Par, sir, shayad yeh sukh mere naseeb mein hai hi nhi.

Salukhe (cupped her face): I am sorry, Shreya, yeh sab meri wajah se huya hai.

Shreya (took his hand on hers): Sir, yeh aap kaisi baate kar rhein hai? Aap toh mujhe bachana chahte the lekin aapko thodi hi pata tha ki aisa kucch ho jayega. (Smiled proudly): Mujhe toh garv hai ki mere desh ke liye meri khushiyaan shahid huyi hai, mujhe isliye zyaada dukh bhi nhi hai.

Salukhe (smiled lightly): Shreya, beta tum kis mitti ki bani ho? Maa banna har aurat ki sabse badi khushi hoti hai, aur tumse voh khushi maine chheenli phir bhi tumne mujhe kucch nhi bola aur toh aur khud ke saath mujhe bhi sambhal rhi ho.

Shreya (smiled naughtily): Lekin saza toh aap ko mile gi (All looked at her in disbelief): Aur aapki saza yeh hai ki you have to take me on dinner every Sunday for a month.

All smiled. Salukhe hugged his daughter figure.

Salukhe (teary but smiling): Yeh toh main saal bhar ke liye bhi kar sakta hoon.

Shreya (smiled): Nhi, bas ek mahine ki hi saza hai. It's enough for me, ek saal tak chala toh main bahut zyada moti ho jaongi. (All laughed) Accha, mujhe ek kaam hai, main abhi aati hoon.

She left immediately so that no one can say anything.

Purvi (smiled sadly): Apne aasoon chhupa rahi hai.

Daya looked at Purvi then at the way, where Shreya disappeared. Abhijeet put his hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He smiled sadly in return.

Here at the beach, it was monsoon time. Shreya was walking with the shore in the rain, at the most lonely corner, where no one can come. Her tears were well hidden, but by her red swollen eyes anyone can tell she was crying. Her mind was occupied by no specific thought but by a full trial of thoughts. She tried to swipe them off but still was helpless.

Shreya (thinking): Pta nhi ye kya huya? Jab sochti hu sab thik hai, tabhi sab bigad jata hai. Aur aaj ki baat. (she stopped) Mummi-papa ko kaise kahungi? Voh toh tut jayenge. Oh god! Ab kya karoon.

She closed her eyes and stated to walk again. Suddenly, rain drops stopped falling on her, but the sound did not. She got confused and opened her eyes and looked up. She saw an umbrella moving with her. She turned and was shocked to see the person. The person was fully drenched but was protecting her with his umbrella.

Shreya (shocked): Daya sir, aap yahan kya kar rhein hai?

Daya (smiled): Aur agar yeh sawal main bhi pucchun toh?

Shreya (smiled): Mujhe pta hai, ki aapko pata tha ki main yahin milungi.

Daya smiled. Shreya snatched the umbrella from his hand, closed it and threw it on the sand.

Shreya (smiled): Mujhe nhi lagta ki hum dono mein se kisi ko iski jaroorat hai. Hum dono bheeng chuke hain.

Daya (smiled): Tum aapne dard itne aasani se kaise chhipati ho?

Shreya (painful smile): Tajurba samajh lijiye.

They started to walk again.

Daya (suddenly): Agar koi tumhe ab propose kare toh tumhe voh ahsaan lagega ya pyaar?

Shreya (shrugged her shoulder): Fark nhi padta, main mna kardoongi, main kisi ki zindagi barbad nhi karna chahti. Voh mujhse zyaada deserve karta hoga, koi aisa jo use saari khushi de.

Daya stopped suddenly and stopped her by holding her wrist. He pulled her to him and she crashed to his hard chest. He looked into her eyes.

Daya (whispered): Par main toh tumhe pa kar hi rahoonga.

Shreya (looked down): Sir, aisa nhi ho sakta. Main pyaar ke kabil nhi rahi.

Daya (dragged his hand on her waist and pulled her closer): Agar aisa dobaara kaha na toh main chodunga nhi.

Shreya (looked in his eyes): Lekin mere na kehne se sach toh nhi badal jayega na. Agar aap mujhse pyaar bhi karte hain, toh main uske badale aapko aapke pyaar ki nishaani toh nhi de paoongi na.

Daya moved his face near her. She became nervous. He buried his head on her neck and started to kiss it. He started softly but then became wild. Shreya was also lost. She was breathing heavily but pleasurely, moving her hand on his hairs. She gave him full access to her neck. Daya gave her neck, open mouth kisses and a hard bite. She moaned.

Daya took back his head and looked at her. She came back to her senses and looked down shyly. Daya dragged his one hand on her neck and caressed the bitted area softly. She shivered.

Daya (caressing the spot): Lekin mujhe toh mere pyaar ki nishaani dikh rahi hai. (and softly pecked it)

Shreya shyly hid her already red face on his chest. He smiled and secured her unger a hug.

Shreya (still in hug): Apse koi nhi jeet sakta.

Daya (naughtily): Koshish ki, aur ohir buri tarah se haar bhi gayi.

Shreya (hit his arm playfully): Very funny.


	10. 10

**Tu hai meri Saanson ki Dor**

Set after Shapit Case,

Shreya was sent to the hospital. The whole team came to meet her. Daya was very angry on her.

Everyone met her one by one, atlast, Daya came alone. She looked at him and a weak smile covered her lips.

Daya (controlled anger): Kya zaroorat thi itna khatra mol lene ki? Haan?

Shreya (smiled): Ab CID officer hoon, itna toh kar hi sakti hoon.

Daya (angrily): Samajhti kya ho khudko? Jhansi ki rani ho, jo kuchh bhi karlogi. Shreya, tumhe apna khayal nhi tha kamse kam apni family ke bare mein toh socchti. Apni mummi- papa ki ek lauti beti ho, agar tumhe kucch ho jata kaise rehte voh. Aur tumhaari sagaai bhi ho chuki hai, jald hi shaadi hone wali hai. Phir apne mangetar, Siddharth ka hi soch liya hota.

Shreya (interrupted irritated): Meri sagaai kab ka tut chuki hai. Nhi hu main engaged.

Daya (shocked): Matlab?

Shreya (looked down): Sidhharth ne mere saath batameezi karne ki koshish ki thi. Maine yeh baat bina mummi papa ko bataye engagement tod di. Un dono ne bhi mere saath har rishta tod diya hai. Maine bhi kahin aur shift karliya aur ab akele hi hoon.

Daya looked at the floor, then at her.

Daya (softly): Doctor ne kya bola?

Shreya (looked at his): Ek hafte ka rest chahiye. Sir ne bureau aane se bhi mna kardiya.

Daya (worried): Lekin tum akele rehti ho, toh tumhari dekh bhal kaun karega?

Shreya (smiled): Main manage kar loongi.

Daya was about to say something but a voice interrupts,

Voice: What manage karloongi, tum tab tak Daya ke saath rahogi.

The two saw ACP on the gate. He came to them.

ACP (looking at both): Maine saari baat sunli hai. Purvi aur Jaiwanti bhi is hafte nhi aa sakte, dono ko head quarters mein kaam hai aur Tarika bhi US jar hi hai, k medical conference attend karne, toh Daya hi tumhara khayal rakhega. (Shreya was about to say something): No further discussions, it's an order.

Shreya nodded unwillingly.

ACP (to Daya): Kucch din ke liye, Shreya agar tumhaare ghar ruk jaye toh koi problem nhi hai na?

Daya (smiled): Sir, Shreya meri dost hai, mujhe koi problem nhi hogi agar voh mere ghar mein rhe toh.

ACP (smiled): Thik hai, Shreya and Daya tum dono ko ek hafte ki chhutti.

He went from there. Daya also took Shreya from there. First, they went to Shreya's house to take her things and then to Daya' place.

Daya showed Shreya her room. She smiled and kept her luggage on the bed. She opened her bag and started to arrange things in the wardrobe. Daya stopped her.

Daya (angrily): Shreya, yeh kya kar rhi ho? Tumhe rest bola hai na doctor ne.

Shreya (smiled): Lekin kapde toh rakhne honge na.

Daya (without thinking): Toh main rakh deta hoon.

Shreya (shocked): Kya?

Daya (realized): I mean, main tumhaari madad kardeta hoon.

Shreya nodded and they arranged the clothes in the wardrobe. They accidently picked the same cloth and then looked at each other.

Shreya pulled the cloth towards herself, and then Daya pulled it to him. They both started playing the game.

Daya got an idea and suddenly, he pulled the cloth with all his force and Shreya dashed on him. He smiled naughtily and dragged his hand on her waist. She shivered and got nervous which was well noticed by him. She was just looking like a red rose, in a green half sleeve top and black jeans.

Daya (smiled): Kya huya Shreya? Dar lag rha hai?

Shreya (nervously): Sir, Mujh- Mujhe aapse dar kyu- kyun lagega?

Daya (softly): Mujhpe bharosa hai na? (she nodded nervously): Aur meri baton par?

Shreya (nervously): Mujhe aap par khud se zyaada bharosa hai aur aapke baton par bhi.

Daya (smiled): Main tumse kucch kehna chahta hoon Shreya.

Shreya (nervously): Kahiye na sir.

Daya (kissed her ear and whispered): I love you.

Her eyes got wide open but her face was still expressionless. She looked up and found him looking in her eyes, only 2-3 inches apart.

Shreya (shocked): S-sir yeh aap…

Daya (smiled): Mai pyaar karta hoon tumse, picchli baar der kardi thi, lekin is baar nhi. Dusra mauka hai, mere liya yeh.

Daya separated from her. She looked down.

Shreya (not looking at him): Sir, main aapse pyaar nhi karti. I am sorry.

Daya (looking at her): Yahi baat meri kasam kha kar bolo.

Shreya said nothing but try to pull her cloth. Daya didn't leave it, but pulled it again.

Shreya (seriously): Sir, please, chhod dijiye, ab bahut ho gya.

Shreya tried to take it with full force and suddenly he left it. Shreya wasn't able to balance herself and fell on the bed.

Daya smiled and bent on her. His both hands were on either sides of her, not allowing her to go, and his legs too were on her either sides of his lady. His face was just a few centimeters away from hers. He could hear her, breathing nervously.

Shreya (nervously): S-sir, please mujhe chhod dijiye.

Daya (naughtily): Are, pehle pakadne toh do.

Shreya (tiredly): Sir, please.

Daya (stubbornly): Pehle mera jawab do.

Shreya (ignoring his words intentionally, tiredly): Sir, please, main bahut thak gayi hoon. Mujhe please aram karne dijiye.

Daya was about to say something but she sneezed keeping her hand on her mouth. She was sneezing continuously.

Shreya (between sneezes): Sir… please mujhe…. Jaane dijiye…. Meri halat…. Bahut kharab h… hai.

Daya (worried, while standing): lekin tumhe itne chheenk kyu aa rhi hai?

Shreya (sneezing): Pta… nhi sir.

Daya called his friend, who treated Shreya. On call,

Daya (worried): Hello Gaurav.

Gaurav (smiled): Haan, bol Daya.

Daya (tensed, looking at Shreya, who was sneezing): Yeh, Shreya ko itni cheenk kyun aa rhi hai?

Gaurav (happily): Are Daya, yeh toh acchi baat hai. Aisa toh uski tabiyat, kal tak hi thik ho jayega.

Daya (tensed): Accha, lekin ise rokein kaise?

Gaurav (smiled): Ise koi aisi cheez do, jise dekh ka rise shock lag jaye.

Daya (smiled at his own plan): Hmmm. Thank you, yaar.

Daya disconnected the call. He pulled Shreya and pressed his lips on hers. She was shocked and didn't repond while Daya was kissing her, pouring all his love and passion. After sometimes, he separated and looked at Shreya's shocked face. He smiled.

Daya (smiled naughtily): Plan kaam kar diya, (to Shreya): Rishi ne kaha tha ki tumhaari cheenk rokne ke liye kucch aisa karo ki voh shock ho jaaye toh maine… (She turned complete red and looked down): Waise kiss buri nhi thi.

She glared him and left the room. Daya smiled and followed her, calling her name.

Shreya stopped in the living room.

Shreya (tiredly): Ab kya hai, sir?

Daya (smiled): Bas itna batana tha ki tumhe ek hafte nhi, do hafton ka rest lena hai.

Shreya (shocked): Kya?

Daya nodded and went to inform this to ACP. He told him the same, what he told Shreya. Here, Shreya turned almost crying.

Shreya (thinking): Ab itne din inke saath rehna hai. Khud ko control kaise karoongi. Oh no! Main toh gyi. (Determined) Nhi, I have to be strong, main kamzor nhi pad sakti.

She went to the kitchen, to make herself and Daya, a cup of coffee. She was preparing it, when Daya returned and saw her.

He smirked naughtily and stood behind her, going with slow steps. She was too much engaged in her work to notice him. He slowly wrapped his hands around her waist and Shreya stopped her work. He kept his chin on her shoulder, making her shiver.

Shreya (nervously): Daya sir, please, chodiye na.

He ignored her words and started to kiss her neck. She melted like snow, in the warmth of his touch.

Shreya (controlling herself, seriously): Daya sir, abhi ke abhi chodiye mujhe.

Daya felt the seriousness in her voice and left her. She turned towards him.

Shreya (seriously): Sir, please. Mere paas mat aiye. Main kamzor pad jaoongi aise. I can't bear it, please try to understand.

She left the place, leaving the cups of coffee made. He looked at the way; she left, then at the cups.

In Shreya's room, she came in and sat on the bed. She was just lost in her thoughts that even didn't notice Daya had entered the room with two cups of coffee. She looked up and saw him keeping her cup on the side table.

Shreya (uttered): Thank you.

Daya passed a smile and felt the place. Shreya again looked down and got engaged in her thoughts.

Days passed like this and only three days were left to complete 2 weeks. Daya used to take nice care of her but talk less to her. He made it sure, not to do anything that made her upset. Shreya got it that he was upset with her but said nothing.

Daya sometimes used to go to the bureau, leaving someone with her. Today also, he had gone and Purvi was with Shreya. After sometimes, the doorell rang and Shreya opened the door. Her face became full of worries and concern seeing the scenario. Abhijeet and Nikhil were holding Daya from either sides and Daya was badly wounded. His head had a bandage and he looks like in half conscious state.

Shreya (seriously): Abhijeet sir, yeh Daya sir ko kya huya?

Abhijeet (stammering): Shreya, ab voh isne akele 5 pahalwano se lada, toh isliye. Matlab… ek mujrim ko pakadne ke liye.

Shreya (same tone): Aur aap sab ne inhein akele bhej diya ladne ko.

Abhijeet (looking down): Isi ne zid kit hi.

Shreya (turning to Daya, angrily): Yeh sab kya hai, sir? Kyun kiya aap ne aisa? Apko zara sa bhi andaza hai, kya ho sakta tha. Aap ko khud kin hi padi hai toh kamse kam unka toh sochiye jo aapse pyaar kartein hai aur aapki acchi sehat chahtein hai. Kabhi socha hai, agar in logon ne aapko nhi bachaya hota toh kya hote.

Daya (half unconscious): Tum kaun hoti ho, yeh sab bolne wali. Tumhe kyu chinta hai meri. Main jiyoon ya maroon?

Just after he completed the sentence, he received a tight slap on his cheek by Shreya.\

Shreya (shouted teary): Kyunki main aapse pyaar karti hoon… suna aapne? I love you (and hugged him while crying)

Fits of laughter flew in the room. Shreya separated and saw everyone laughing. She became confused. Daya was standing on his feet and laughing hard, she was shocked.

Shreya (shocked, confused): Yeh sab ho kya raha hai, koi mujhe batayega?

Purvi (controlling laugh): Yeh, Daya sir ka plan tha, tumhe confess karwane ka.

Shreya (shocked): Kya? (glared Daya): Aaj tak mujhse kisine itna ghatia mazak kabhi nhi kiya (Daya was about to say anything but): Ek dum chup, aap bhus haste rahiye aur meri baat ko bhul jayiye, I hate you. (she went in her room crying and slammed the door)

The others got worried.

Daya (tensed): Ab kya karoon?

Abhijeet (smirked): Ab yeh toh aisa mazak karne se pehle sochna tha. (Daya glared him): Ab aankhein mat dikha aur ja kar mna use. Hum chaltein hai.

Saying this all left.

Daya looked at the door and prayed to god for his good health after tolerating her anger.

He entered the room and saw Shreya in the balcony. Her sobs were audible. He went and hugged her from behind. She did not react to his action.

Daya (softly, guilt): Shreya (no response): I am sorry na Shreya.

She turned with a jerk and held his collar.

Shreya (angrily, crying): What sorry? Itna ghatia mazak kar ke bus sorry boldia, toh ho gya. Kaan khol ke meri baat sun lijiye, agar aaj ke baat aisa mazak kia na toh…

Daya (looking in her eyes): Toh…

She said nothing and hugged him, shedding all her tears. He took wrapped his strong arms around her and caressed her hairs gently.

Shreya (teary): I am sorry, lekin main kya karti, mujhe laga ki main aapke pyaar ke layak nhi hoon, isliye maine nhi bola… aur aaj mujhe laga ki maine aapko bas kho hi diya tha.

Daya (caressing her hair, softly): Shhhh, bilkul chup. Dekho mujhe kucch nhi huya hai na. Aur ho bhi kaise, mera dil toh tumhaare ander dhadakta hai aur meri saaason kid or bhi tumhaare pas hai.

She said nothing in return and just hugged him tightly, feeling all his love and care for her.


	11. 11

**Dekhte hi dekhte pyaar ho gya….**

Set after Shark attack 1048,

Daya got to know that Shreya was almost attacked by a shark. He gets angry on her.

Next day, Shreya comes smiling and wished everyone. Daya didn't respond to her greeting. Shreya gets upset and moved to her seat. Abhijeet saw this all and smirked.

Shreya was thinking about the reason of his anger towards her when her mobile popped a notification.

She saw that Abhijeet has created a group with her, Kavin, Nikhil, Purvi, Dushyant and Sachin.

 _ **In the Group,**_

 _ **Abhijeet: Shreya, don't worry. Voh tumpe naraz hai kyunki tumne kal apni jaan khatre mein daali. Thodi der mein thik ho jayega.**_

Shreya smiled seeing the message. Daya noticed it. He went to Abhijeet, who was just beside him.

Daya (glaring her): Dekho Abhijeet, main yahan usse naraz hoon, aur voh kisi aur se has has ke baatein kar rhi hai.

Abhijeet controlled his laughter and typed: ' _ **Shreya, use lag rha hai ki voh tumse naraz hai aur tum kisi aur se has has ke baat kar rhi ho.**_

Shreya smiled even widely adding fuel to his anger.

 _ **Kavin: Matlab tumhein sir ko manna padega. All the best**_

She saw Kavin and passed a smile while he winked back. Daya noticed it and went from there angrily.

 _ **Abhijeet: Shreya, Daya ko jalane mein bda mza aa rha hai.**_

 _ **Shreya: Par sir, aise toh voh aur naraz ho jayenge.**_

 _ **Dushyant: Yaar Shreya, dil jalane mein jo mza hai na, voh dil rakhne mein nhi.**_

 _ **Nikhil: Correct, just wait and watch**_

Shreya wasn't feeling right but stopped herself from approaching him. He came after sometimes.

 _ **Purvi: Lo aa gye tere Daya sir.**_

 _ **Sachin: Lekin just don't approach him right now**_

 _ **Shreya: Okay**_

 _ **Abhijeet: Isko toh main dekhta hoon.**_

 _ **Shreya: Hmmm, all the best.**_

Abhijeet went to Daya.

Abhijeet (acting excited): Yaar Daya, tumhe pta hai, Shreya kisi ko like karti hai.

Daya then just remembered the last what he saw.

Daya (controlled anger and jealousy): Haan, Kavin ko. Voh bhi use bada wink kar rha tha.

Abhijeet (controlled laughter, acting shocked): Kya? Kavin ko. (went from there)

 _ **Abhijeet: Use lagta hai ki tum Kavin ko like karti ho. Kyunki usne dekh liya tha, tumhe smile pass karte aur Kavin jab tumhe aankh mar rha tha.**_

 _ **All: Kya?**_

 _ **Abhijeet: Haan!**_

 _ **Shreya: Ab kya karoon?**_

 _ **Kavin: Don't worry… just let me flirt with you.**_

 _ **Shreya: What!**_

 _ **Abhijeet: He is right**_

 _ **Others: Yes!**_

 _ **Shreya: Okay.**_

Shreya was upset about it that her love thinks that she likes someone else. She just wanted to remove that thought from his mind but was feeling really helpless.

After sometimes, Kavin approached Shreya, when she was just beside Daya's desk.

Kavin (smiled): Shreya.

Shreya (smiled): Yes, sir.

Kavin (flirting tone): Kya aaj is nacheez ke saath dinner par chalke, iski shaan badayengi aap?

Daya looked at them with hell shock and jealousy. Shreya saw him from the corner of her eyes and tried hard not to laugh.

Shreya (behaving normal): Sure sir. Aaj 8 baje aap mujhe pick karlijiye ga. We will go to Hotel Hill Top.

Kavin (smiled victoriously): Done then.

He went from there and took out his phone.

 _ **Kavin: Well done, Shreya….**_

 _ **Shreya: Sir, it was really hard to act normal, especially when I saw his expressions from the corner of my eye. I could have failed in acting normal.**_

 _ **Abhijeet: Uske chehre ka toh rang hi udd gya hai, definitely, he will come to the hotel.**_

 _ **Purvi: Shreya, apne sabse hot look mein rehne, let's see his height of jealousy.**_

 _ **Shreya: Shut up Purvi.**_

 _ **Sachin: No, Purvi is right, unko jealous karke hi unka pyaar nikaal saktein hain.**_

 _ **Abhijeet: Exactly, main tumhe aaj 7 baje tak free kardoonga, just act nicely.**_

 _ **Shreya: Be tension free sir, itna toh main kar hi sakti hoon apne liye. But frankly, mujhe bahut bura lag rha hai.**_

 _ **Dushyant: Yaar, please, iske chakkar mein plan kharaab mat kar dena.**_

 _ **Shreya: Hmmmm.**_

 _ **Nikhil: All the best, meri hone wali bhabhi.**_

 _ **Shreya: Nikhil!**_

 _ **Nikhil: Hahahaha!**_

She kept her phone back, blushing to the darkest shade of red.

Shreya (thinking): God! Please iska ulta asar mat karna, I believe you aur main yeh bus apne pyaar ko pane ke liya kar rhin hoon.

Soon, the eveing came and Shreya rushed to her house to get ready. She wore a cherry one strapped sleeve dress with frilled bottom and ended before her knees. She had her same color high heels with a bow on each. Her ears were decorated by shimmering golden earrings which danced as she looked at her sides and also had a golden bracelet which had her name written on the middle.

She left her hair open and had her eyeliner on. She had a nude makeup. She was indeed looking no less than a model.

Kavin's car horned and she took it as a signal. She first called Kavin.

In the call,

Kavin (looking here and there outside of the car): Haan, bolo Shreya.

Shreya (curiously): Sir, kya Daya sir hain bahar?

Kavin (naughtily): Kya baat hai? Badi besabri ho rhi hai, mere jiju ko jalane ki.

Shreya (bushing furiously): Sir, please.

Kavin (smiling): Haan, hai toh. Tumhaare bagal wale ghar ke saamne apni car park ki hai aur usi mein bathien hai.

Shreya (nervously): Sir, main turant aa rhi hoon.

She disconnected the call and went outside. She opened the door and walked out. Her high heels were just talking as she moved.

Daya saw her and was stunned by the way she looked at the time. Her locks dancing as she moved her head, here and there swiftly with a smile on her lips.

Kavin made a perfect sign by his fingers for her and she smirked in return. He opened the gate for her and she sat in. He too sat in the car and they drove off, with the so intelligent cop, who got in their plan easily, following them.

Soon, they reached the hotel and went into the entrance. Daya followed them. He went in the hotel but wasn't able to find them, as they had just vanished in air. Daya was looking here and there, when he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. He turned and was shocked and stunned at the same time. There was no other than Shreya with a smile that can play with someone's heart.

Daya (lost tone): Shreya.

Shreya (smiled): Haan, voh, Kavin sir ke saath aayi thi. Kitne acche hain na, mujhe dinner date ke liye puccha.

Daya (murmured under breath): Kya khaakh accha hai.

It was heard by her, it was getting hard for her to control her laughter.

Shreya (acting to not have heard): Kucch kaha aapne?

Daya (stammering): N- Nhi toh. (looking here and there): Lekin voh hai kaha? Dikhayi nhi de rha.

Shreya (smiled): Haan, voh kahin gye hai, mujhe intezaar karne ko bola hai. Accha, waise aap yaha?

Daya (murmering): Ab kya banaoo?

Shreya (shocked): Ji?

Daya (stammering): I mean, kya bataaon, voh college ka ek friend aanewala tha lekin abhi thodi der pehle hi mna kardiya, toh bas wapas hi jaa rha tha.

Shreya (acting to understand): Oh!... Accha toh…

Till then, Kavin called her.

In call,

Shreya (smiled): Haan, sir.

Kavin (wicked smile): Shreya, sab intezaam kar diya hai, aaj mna hi lo mere jiju ko.

Shreya (blushing): Sir… (Daya took it wrong way and felt jealous)

Kavin (smiled): Accha ab laal mat ho aur all the best.

Shreya (smiled): Ok.

She disconnected and turned to Daya.

Shreya (smiled): Sir, aap bhi chaliye na, dinner karlijiye humaare saath.

Daya (hesitantly, though want to go): Are nhi Shreya, you go and enjoy your date.

Shreya (requesting tone): Please!

Daya (surrendered): Ok.

They went. It was pool side. The pool had roses sprinkled in it and candles flowing. The speaker had the sound of violins and the whole place was decorated with fairy lights and candles. The path till the table for two was covered with rose petals. The table too had a candle glowing.

Daya saw this and turned jealous. Shreya turned to him, fully red, no less than his rose. She was saying nothing as her body turned hot from nervousness. Daya noticed her looking at him and was breathing heavily. He got worried and touched her forehead. It was hot.

Daya (tensed): Shreya, tumhaara shareer to garam hai.

Shreya (nervously): Haan voh nervousness mein hota hai.

Daya (confused): Matlab?

Shreya (took his hands in hers and looked in his eyes): Sir, main aapko kucch btana chahti hoon.

Daya (confused): Kya Shreya?

Shreya (took a deep breath, closed her eyes tight): I love you (he was shocked): Sir, main jab pehli baar aayi thi bureau, mujhe aapko dekhte hi crush ho gya tha. Phir dekhte hi dekhte kab yeh like love mein badal gya [ata hi nhi chala (opened her eyes and looked in his): Sir, main bas ab itna janti hoon, ki main aapse pyaar karti hoon.

Daya was not getting what to say, he was just looking at her.

Daya (smiled sweetly): I love you too Shreya. Mujhe aaj subah hi ahsaas hua, jab tum mere naraz hone ke baad bhi kisi se has has ke baat kar rhi thi. Aur jab Kavin tumhe aankh maar rha tha ur tumse flirt kar rha tha mujhe bahut bura lag rha tha.

Shreya could not control anymore. She just burst into fits of laughter. He was shocked and confused.

Shreya (laughing): Haan, maine aapko muh dekha tha… chehre ka rang hi udh gya tha.

Daya (shocked): Matlab?

Shreya (smiled): Matlab yeh sab aapko jealous karne ke liye tha, aapko aapke pyaar ke ahsaas dilane ke liye. (pulled his cheek lightly): Mere cute se Daya sir.

She pecked his cheek lightly. Daya was shocked and came out of the shock by her kiss. He pulled her closer and wrapped his hands around her waist. She felt blood running to her cheeks and turned nervous. He smiled seeing this. He went close to her face, making her more nervous. He kissed her ear.

Daya (whispered): Waise aaj bahut khubsurat lag rhi ho, aur jab sharmaati ho toh khud par control nhi ho rha hai.

She blushed harder, making even a red rose envious. He pulled her closer, leaving no gap between them, their faces were almost touching each other.

Shreya (nervous): Sir, please, mujhe sharam aa rhi hai.

Daya (naughtily): Tum sharmaati raho, main aapna kaam karta hoon.

Daya went closer to her and their lips were about to fuse when her mobile popped. Daya felt her a little so that she could see.

 _ **Abhijeet: Yaar, aas paas dekh kar romance start kiya karo.**_

Shreya became shocked and immediately freed herself and started seeing around. She figured out the whole team there, watching them. She blushed and hid her crimson red face on his chest.


	12. 12

Note:- Last night I updated two OS so please see them…. One on Shapit case and another on Shark attack

 **You are my addiction**

Set after Raaz Boarding School ka- part 2, 1017.

After the bomb exploded, everyone thought that Daya is dead. Shreya was standing like a statue, with an expressionless face. She had no tears. Everyone else was crying.

Daya came after sometimes and everyone became happy. But Shreya was in same position, no reaction, no tears, but just lost in her own thoughts.

No one saw that and dispersed, except Daya. He was about to move to her but stopped at his place after seeing Purvi approaching her.

She kept a hand on her shoulder. Shreya still gave no reaction. Purvi came in from of her and was shocked to see her face. It was emotionless. Purvi shook her.

Purvi (shaking her): Shreya, kya huya? Yeh kya hai?

Shreya just looked at her.

Shreya (lost voice): Purvi, main…

Purvi (tensed): Shreya, pehle hosh mein aa. (She shook her)

Shreya (same tone): Purvi, please thodi der mujhe akela chhod de, tu ja yahan se.

Purvi too thought it wise to give her time alone. So, she just nodded and went. Daya was still standing there. He went to Abhijeet and told him to take everyone else as he had some work and will come afterwards.

After, some resistance, he agreed.

Shreya was still standing, looking at the place where the bomb blast. Her mind had no specific thoughts as a trial of bad thoughts just crossed her mind. She went close to the railing and held it. Her tears were flowing now; she just closed her eyes and cried out.

She wasn't aware that Daya was watching her. She thought that she was alone and that's why she let herself cry out.

Her legs trembled as she thinks more of it. She cried till an hour and left the place. Daya went after her. She went to the bureau directly. She made herself a bit presentable and went inside. She talked to no one but started doing her work.

Daya came after sometimes. He glanced at her and just went to her desk.

Days passed. Shreya didn't used to talk to anyone but just do her work. Her smile just faded away. Everyone became worried for her, but no one asked her. They rather asked it to Purvi and she would make excuses. But the truth was the fear of losing her love was eating her from inside.

One day, Daya decided to ask her.

In the evening, everyone had left, only Daya and Shreya were left. She was just preparing to leave. Daya approached her.

Daya (hesitantly): Ummmm, Shreya.

Shreya (turned to him): Yes sir.

Daya (nervously): Mujhe tumse kucch pucchna hai.

Shreya (nodded): Haan, sir, boliye main sun rhi hoon.

Daya (in one breath): Shreya, tumhe kucch dino se kya huya hai? Matlab tum bahut badal gyi ho. Na hasti ho, na kisi se baat karti ho. In 2 hafton se dekh rha hoon tumhe.

Shreya looked at him.

Shreya (without looking at him): Nhi sir, aisa kucch nhi hai. Main thik hu.

Daya (insisting): Nhi Shreya, kucch toh hai. Please, ek senior na sahi ek dost samajh kar hi tum muujhse share kar sakti hoon.

Daya insisted her many times to tell the truth adding more to her anger.

Shreya (shouting angrily): Kyunki main pyaar karti yoon apse (he was dumbstruck) Suna aape? I love you. Mujhe aapki aadat ho gyi hai. Us din jab main aapko bas khone wali thi, nhi jhel paayi main voh shock. Dar gyi thi, bahut buri tarah se. Ab samajh mein aaya kya wajah thi meri chuppi ki? Main dar gyi thi, aapko khone se.

Saying this, Shreya left after glaring him for a last time. She had tears which she wiped while going out of the door. Daya was just standing there, not able to digest what was happening. They didn't even got that someone was listening their conversations.

The night was long for both. None was able to sleep. Shreya was crying continuously. Daya was lost in his own thoughts.

The next day arrived. ACP called Shreya and Daya to his cabin.

They went in and settled themselves.

ACP (serious): Dekho Daya aur Shreya tum dono ko 5 din ke liye ek ghar mein rehna hai. Tum dono ek newly wedded couple ki acting karoge. Clear?

Both (nodding): Sir.

Shreya (questioningly): Lekin sir, jana kab hai.

ACP (serious): Kal subah… tum dono mein address mai bhej dunga aur Daya tum Shreya ko pick karlena.

Both nodded and went out. ACP smirked.

ACP (thinking): Ab toh Daya ko apne pyaar ka ahsaas ho hi jayega.

The two did not talk to each other the whole day. Shreya's swollen and red eyes were noticed by everyone, but the high profile case kept them away from the matter.

The next day came and so did Daya to her house. He rang the doorbell. Shreya opened it. Daya was lost in her. She was wearing a red embroidered sarree and golden backless blouse (like in Tera mujhse hai pehle ka nata koi). She had chuda in her hands like a new wedded bride, her forehead was decorated with sindoor and a lustrous bindi and her neck had a mangalsutra. There was an engagement ring on her left hand. She was looking like a perfect wedded woman. Her face still lacked her smile.

Shreya (looking down): Chaliye. (Daya nodded and was about to take her suitcase) Nhi, main khud utha sakti hoon ise.

Daya took his hand back and nodded. She locked the door.

She went and sat on the car after keeping her luggage. Daya was her, sighed and sat on the driving seat. There was a sad silence in the car, which none tried to break. Shreya was trying hard to control her emotions and so did Daya. They reached the house. It was fully furnished as someone had cleaned it the other day.

Daya (looking around): Lagta hai, ACP sir ne pehle hi sab shift karwaliya hai.

Shreya (nodded): Hmmm.

Shreya went to her room without a word. She opened the wardrobe and arranged her clothes in it. She went to freshen up and came back, only to find no one in the hall. She assumed Daya to be in his room and went to make coffee for both.

Soon, Daya too came there. He saw her making coffee, so went and sat in the living room. Shreya heard the sound to TV and thought that Daya had come. She went to him and gave him his cup of coffee. She went inside her room and sat with a book in the balcony. The book had a title of 'The Notebook', which was one of the most romantic novels.

Here Daya was watching TV. He was feeling hot so he removed his shirt.

When her cup of coffee was over, she closed the book and went inside. But she didn't notice a nail and it hurt her neck. A moan escaped her lips which reached his ears.

He closed the TV and hurriedly reached her room. He saw her hlding her bleeding neck and her tears feared to escape.

Daya (worriedly): Shreya, yeh kya huya?

Shreya (trying to behave normal): Nothing, sir. Main thik hoon. (but another moan escaped

Daya went and came with a first aid box. He made her sit on the bed and sat beside. He cleaned her wound hesitantly. He then gentle applied the ointment, making Shreya shiver, but she didn't show that. He blew air on the wound, making her shiver more. She exhaled nervously and caught his hand.

Shreya (nervously): Sir, please.

They both looked at each other. He had never seen her from that close; she was indeed the most beautiful creature he had seen. He was lost in her eyes and so was she.

Shreya was the first one to come out of the trance. Daya did the dressing and she stood up. He too stood up and pulled her by her hand. She dashed on his broad chest. She was shocked while Daya was smiling naughtily. He dragged her hand on her waist and shivered.

Shreya (nervously): Sir, yeh aap…

Daya (whispered in her ears): I love you too (and pulled her closer)

She looked at him, tears in her eyes. She just hugged him. He made her separate from the hug.

Daya (smiled): Sach kahoon, toh tumhaare confession se main shock ho gya tha aur samajh nhi aa rha tha isliye do din lage dil ki baat bolne mein. Mana maine der kardi par phir bhi, plase accept me.

Shreya (teary): Sir, aapne koi der nhi ki hai. Main aapke liye puri zindagi bhi rukne ke liye taiyaar thi.

They looked in each other's eyes and were now lost in each other. He again pulled her closer by her waist as she turned nervous. She blushed and pushed him. She turned and was about to go but Daya held her hand. He went close to her and pulled her. Her bare back was touching his chest, making her shiver. She was beathing nervously and closed her eyes.

He touched her neck and dragged it to her wrist via her shoulder, making her more shiver. He kissed her ears and then started to kiss back of her neck. His open mouth kisses were making her crazing. He turned her and started kissing her neck. She held his shoulder tightly. After sometimes, he stopped and looked at her crimson red face.

Daya (whispered): I love you (and moved his lips closer to her)

Shreya (nervously): I love you too (looking at his approaching lips)

Their lips fused and they quenched each other's thirst.


	13. 13

On demand of my cute di... Disha (K Sarah)

My Angry Young Would be

It was just like another day for Daya. He woke up and found himself on his bed. But he was shocked to see the scenario.

A lady was sleeping on his chest and he was holding her from her waist. He immediately jerked away, causing the lady to wake up.

Lady (confused): Yeh subah subah aapko kya huya Daya?

Daya (angrily): Kaun ho tum aur mere ghar mein kya kar rhi ho? Aur sabse important, mere bedroom mein kya kar rhi ho tum?

Lady (shocked): Yeh kaisa sawal hai? Patni hoon main aapki, kal raat apne hi toh meri mang bhari.

Daya (shocked): What nonsense! (shouting): Aisa kabhi nhi ho sakta, samjhi tum. Meri koi patni nhi hai.

Lady (teary): Yeh aap kya keh rhein hai? Main Niharika hoon. Aapne kal mujhe khud mere saath mandir mein shaadi kari hai.

Daya (shocked): Kya! Aisa nhi ho sakta… (trying hard to think): Mujhe kal raat ka kucch yaad kyu nhi aa rha hai.

He comes out of the bedroom with his phone and called someone.

Daya (tensed): Hello Abhijeet.

After sometimes,

There was complete silence. The door bell rang and Daya opened the door. ACP, Shreya, Abhijeet, Purvi and Nikhil were standing with tensed faces thinking what the matter could be.

They rushed in.

Abhijeet (tensed): Haan Daya, bol kya huya.

Daya (tensed): Boss, aaj subah jab main utha (and he told the whole story) Ab tum hi bolo aisa kaise ho sakta hai.

All were shocked. Shreya had tears and was controlling it. Her fingers were curled into a fist and she took a deep breath to control herself.

Shreya (calmly): Sir, I think hume yeh baat baith kar karni chahiye… Aap pehle fresh ho jaiye, phir hum Niharika ji se baat kartein hai.

ACP (thoughtfully): Hmm… Shreya thik keh rhi hai, Daya jao naha toh lo.

Daya went and got freshen up. He came after 20 minutes and saw Shreya was not there.

Daya (confused): Sir, yeh Shreya kahan gyi?

Abhijeet (looking at the door): Usne bola ki voh thodi der mein aa rhi hai.

Daya just nodded and at the same time, Shreya came in. Her eyes were swollen and red as if she had cried. No one noticed it except Purvi and Abhijeet and they exchanged worried glances.

Shreya (looking here and there): Sir, yeh Niharika ji hai kahan, jo aapki patni hine ka dawa kar rhin hai?

Voice: Main patni hone ke dawa nhi kar rhi hoon, main inki patni hoon.

All turned to the source and discovered a lady wearing a saree and having vermilion on her forehead.

Shreya (smirked): Mang mein sindoor laga lene se koi patni nhi ban jati, Niharika ji. (pressurizing 'ji')

Niharika (strong tone): Maine kal saath phere liye hain inke saath, kal inhone khud mujhe apni patni swikaar kiya hai.

Shreya (suspiciously): Is baat ka koi sabot hai aapke paas?

Niharika (nodded): Humne jis mandir mein shaadi ki hai, aap uske pandit ji se pucch saktein hai. Lekin unke alawa koi nhi tha wahan.

ACP (sighed): Abhijeet, tum aur Purvi ja kar pta karo. (they nodded and left)

Shreya (officer mode): Aur aap please hume puri baat btaiye.

Niharika (obvious tone): Ismein btane wala kya hai, kal meri aur Daya ki shaadi huyi thi.

Shreya (irritated tone): I mean kab, kaise aur koyi wajah hogi aapse shaadi karne ki?

Niharika (same tone): Kyunki voh pyaar kartein hai mujhse.

Daya (shouted): Enough, main tumse pyaar nhi karta tumse… even jaanta bhi nhi tumhe.

Niharika (teary tone): Daya, yeh aap kaisi baatein kar rhein hai, I love you.

Shreya (angrily): Sir, ab bahut sun liya is ladki ka, aap bas mujhse paanch minute iske saath akele chhod dijiye, phir dekhiye sab bolne lage gi.

Niharika (shouted): Yeh kaisa tarika hai apne senior ki patni se baat karne ki.

Shreya (fake smile): Agar aap mere senior ki wife hoti toh aapse aise baat nhi karti… (pressurizing 'senior' and 'wife')

Niharika (angrily): What do you mean? I am your senior's wife.

Shreya (going towards her): Accha, voh thodi der mein pta chal jayega.

Nikhil held Shreya from behind, to prevent her from harming Niharika. She was trying to release herself.

Shreya (angrily): Nikhil, chod mujhe, aaj iski akal thikane laga dun main.

Nikhil dragged her out of the house. She jerked him as they were out of the house.

Shreya (angrily): Nikhil, mujhe tu bahar kyun le aaya? Aaj main use samjha deti, galat insaan se panga liya hai usne.

Nikhil (trying to calm her down): Shreya, main samajhta hoon, par please, aisa kucch mat kar ki baad mein tujhe bhugatna pade.

Shreya (controlled anger): I don't care, how someone can claim to his wife… I do really not like it.

Nikhil (softly): Shreya, lekin tumhe control karna hi hoga khud ko.

Shreya sighed and just hugged him, crying.

Shreya (teary): Nikhil, kaise control karoon khud ko… teen saal se intezaar kiya hai maine inka aur zindagi bhar karne ko taiyyar hoon and then someone comes who tells that she is his wife.

She felt a hand on her head.

Voice: Chinta mat karon Shreya, sab thik ho jayega.

She separated from Nikhil and found Abhijeet and Purvi there. She smiled sadly and wiped her tears.

Shreya (hopeful voice): Kya kaha pandit ji ne?

Abhijeet (looking down): Kal un dono ki shaadi huyi thi.

Shreya was shocked like hell. Her tears were not stopping at all.

Shreya (shocked, teary): Kya? Matlab she is his wife.

Abhijeet just nodded.

Shreya (shouted): Aur aap bol rhe the sab thik ho jayega…. Huh! Ho gya thik?

Purvi (controlling her): Shreya, araam se, main samajh sakti hoon tu kaisa mehsus kar rhi hai, par khud ko control kar.

Shreya (teary): Kya samajh sakti hai tu Purvi? Kucch nhi samajh rhi hai tu… (wiped her tears, in firm tone): Thik hai, aaj aar ya paar. Ya toh yeh Niharika is ghar se jayegi, ya main Daya sir ki zindagi se.

Sjhe went inside with fast steps and all followed her with worried expressions. She just walked in, held Niharika's arm tightly and went inside a room that banged closed.

They came out after some minutes,

Shreya had a victorious smile while Niharika's face had a defeated expression.

Shreya (to Daya): Sir, Niharika aapse kucch kehna chati hai (to Niharika): Hai na Niharika?

Niharika (guilt tone): Sorry sir, maine aapko bahut pareshan kiya. Actually, jab aaplog mere drama company mein pucch- taacch karne aaye the, toh hi mujhe aapko dekh kar pyaar hogya tha. Phir maine aapko ek baar ek love letter bhi bheja tha lekin aapne mera proposal reject kar diya tha toh mujhe aisa karna pda. Maine kal raat aapke doodh mein ek dru mila diya tha, taaki aapko kucch yaad na rhe aur phir toh aap jante hi hain.

Shreya (smirked): Shayad tum bhul gyi thi, forcefully hum kucch nhi karwa sakte kisi se, pyaar toh bilkul nhi. (looking at everyone): Waise, hum sab ne tumhe maaf kardiya, tum ja sakti ho.

Niharika left. All looked at Shreya with a shocked expression, that how can she leave her so easily. She noticed it.

Shreya (crossing her arms against her chest): What! Maine kamre ke andar uski pahle hi kaafi khatir-daari kar di thi. Bechari kaafi dar gyi thi.

Flashback,

She jerked Niharika away.

Shreya (smirked): Plan bahut kharab banati hain aap Niharika ji.

Niharika (innocently): Tum kis plan ki baat kar rhi ho?

Shreya (moving towards her with slow steps): Tumhe kya lagta hai, maine tumhein nhi pahchana, Drama company ki ek chhoti moti actor ho tum, chahe tum sabko bewakoof bana lo lekin mujhe nhi bna paogi.

Niharika (uncomfortable by her words): Yeh tum kya keh rhi ho? Aisa kucch nhi hai, main koi actor- vactor nhi hoon.

Shreya (raised her brow): Acha! Thik hai… main khud hi drama company mein call karke pucch leti hoon aur agar mujhe wahan se pta chala kit um Niharika nhi Neha ho toh tum toh gyi.

Neha (immediately): Nhi! Aap aisa mat kariye ga, main manti hoon main Neha hoon.

Shreya (smiled): Good, ab sabke saamne yahi baat confess karo.

She nodded helplessly and they came out

Flash back end…

Nikhil (impressed): Waha, meri angry young woman…

Shreya (made a face): Please, I not yours.

All laughed.

Daya (sweetly): Thank you Shreya, (Shreya looked at him) Agar tumne use us din nhi dekha hota ya abhi meri help nhi ki hoti toh main toh kucch nhi kar pata. Kaise shukriya ada karoon tumhaara?

Shreya (like a kid): Zyaada nhi, bas ice cream khilane le chaliye, phir hisaab barabar.

All smiled.

Daya (smiled): Thik hai toh chalo.

Shreya (shocked): Are sir, aap toh serious ho gye, main toh mazak kar rhi thi… it's okay… koi zaroorat nhi hai yeh sab karne ki.

Abhijeet (naughtily): Kya yaar, Shreya. Itna accha mauka mil rha hai, Daya khud apne jeb se paise de rha hai, utha lo fayeda.

Daya (smiled): Shreya, ice cream kya, main toh tumhe dinner karwaane ke liye bhi taiyyar hoon.

Abhijeet (teasingly): Oh ho! Tab toh mauka pe chauka mardo Shreya.

Shreya (shooking her head in diaappointment): Aaj ke baad aisa azak kabhi nhi karoongi aap sabse. Aap toh kucch zyaada hi serious ho gye.

Daya (strict): Maine kaha tum aaj mere saath dinner par chal rhi ho, matlab chal rhi ho.

Shreya nodded in yes, helplessly. All laughed and spent some quality time. After sometimes, all left except Shreya.

Shreya (naughtily): Sir, aap mujhe dinner pe lejana chahte hai na, toh meri bhi ek shart hai.

Daya (smiled): Tumhaari koi bhi shart mujhe manzoor hai.

Shreya (naughtily): Soch lijiye, kahi bhaari na pad jaye.

Daya (smiled): Soch liya, I have no objection.

Shreya (smiled): Okay, then, you have to make dinner for me.

Daya (smiled): Okay, mujhe koi problem nhi hai… aaj aisa khana banoonga ki apni ungliya chat ti re jaoogi.

Shreya (smiled): Let's see. Chaliye main bhi chalti hoon.

Daya nodded and she felt.

Daya (thinking): Shreya, aaj toh tumne mera dil chhoo liya hai… aaj yakeen ho gya is baar meri choice bilkul sahi hai. (He smiled at himself)

In the evening, Daya was cross checking all the arrangements. Meanwhile, the doorbell rang. He opened it hurriedly and was lost in the person standing. She was none other than Shreya, in a black saree embroidered in golden. She had a sleeveless plain black blouse in with her pallu was tucked and her waist was much visible. She had left her hairs open and had a nude makeup. She smiled at Daya, making him come out of his thoughts. Daya smiled back and welcomed her in.

She sat on the sofa, while Daya went to the kitchen and brought some drink for her and him. He sat down besides her maintaining some distance. They had some chit chat with the drink. He loved when she laughed and smiled. He was lost in her. He stood up suddenly and so did she. She was confused with his act.

Daya (nervously): Shreya, mujhe tumse kucch kehne hai.

Shreya (smiled): haan boliye na sir.

Daya (sat on his knees and took out a ring from his pocket): I love you Shreya. Do you love me?

Her eyes widened. She blinked three times, making sure it is reality and he, her dream boy, is proposing her. She just nodded with tears and smile. He took her left hand and slid the ring in her ring finger. He stood up and she just hugged him tight.

Shreya (whispered): I love you too sir.

Daya (caressing her hairs): Shreya, tum ab mujhe mere naam se bula sakti ho.

Shreya (separated, nervously): Sir, main aisa nhi kar sakti. Main aapko naam se kaise.

Daya smiled at her nervousness and pulled her closer, wrapping his hands on her bare waist. She shivered and had butterflies in her stomach.

Shreya (nervously): Sir, yeh aap… chodiye mujhe.

Daya (naughtily): Main tumhe tab tak nhi chhodunga jab tak tum mujhe mere naam se na bula lo.

She looked down nervously as he dragged his hand from her forehead to neck and then from shoulder to her wrist.

Daya (naughtily): Shreya, call me with my name.

Shreya (nervously): Daya sir yeh aap.

Daya smiled. He kissed her forehead, then cheeks and was about to kiss her lips but she moved her face sideways and chuckled. He smiled, pulled her closer and started kissing her neck with was in front of him as she moved her face.

Daya (moving his lips on her neck): Shreya naam lo mera.

She (exhaled nervously): Aah! Daya, please…

Daya smiled and faced her. She realized what she said and turned red. He lifted her face by her chin and fused his lips on hers. She too responded ass if waiting for this.


	14. 14

Note: I have written an OS yesterday on MY ANGRY WOULD BE.

 **Let's get married…**

Set after Baby in Danger….

All were with the baby, when his uncle came. Shreya was really upset which was noticed by ACP.

ACP (smiled): Kya baat hai Shreya beta? Itni udaas kyu ho?

Shreya (sad smile): Sir, main baby ko bahut miss karoongi.

Purvi (teasingly): Are agar baby hi dekhne hai toh aiyne (mirror) mai apni shakal dekh le… tu kaun sa kisi bache se kum hai.

Shreya glared her hard while others chuckled.

Nikhil (denying): Nhi Shreya bacchi nhi hai…

Shreya (immediately): Dekha… sirf tujhe hi main bacchi lagti hu, dekh Nikhil ne bhi mna kardiya.

Nikhil (continuing): Kyunki yeh bacchon se bhi gyi guzri hai.

All laughed while Shreya hit him with the teddy in her hand.

Shreya (complaining like a kid): This is not fair, tum sab ek ho jaate ho aur itni serious baat pe bhi tum log mera mazak udate ho. Mujhe kisi se baat hi nhi karni hai. (And she turned to leave while heard Bobby crying)

She stopped and looked at the baby with soft emotions. Even the nurse was not able to control him, Shreya took her in her hands and surprisingly, he smiled and stopped crying.

ACP (smiled): Lagta hai, Bobby ko Shreya ki adat ho gyi hai.

Abhijeet (naughtily): Sir, Shreya ne toh ise bhi apna diwana bana diya.

Mukesh (smiled): Sir, yeh baat main aapse karna hi chahta tha… kuchh din ke liye mujhe conference mein London jana hai, and I want ki aapki yeh officer, Miss Shreya, Bobby ka dhyaan rakhe. Kya voh apna time manage kar sakti hain?

ACP (looking at Shreya): Ab yeh baat toh Shreya hi batayegi.

Shreya (smiled): Sir, Bobby ke liye toh main apne sabse busy din se bhi time nikaal loon aur upar se mummi papa bhi kal aa rhein hai, so it's perfectly fine. Aise Bobby bhi khush, main bhi khush. (kissed Bobby's cheek): Kyun Bobby?

He smiled as if understanding her. All smiled seeing this.

Sachin (smiled): Waise Shreya, mujhe nhi pta tha, tumhe bacche itne acche lagte hai.

Shreya (made aface): Sir, yeh pehla baby hai, jise main khila rhi hoon. Aise main toh ghar mein sabse chhoti hoon, infact dur-dur tak rishtedari mein sab mujhe chhoti bulatein hai. Toh tabh bhi mauka nhi mila. Aur mere jin behen- bhaiyon ki shaadi huyi hai aur babies hai voh bhi ya out of India rehtein hain ya toh out of Mumbai. Kabhi milne ko hota hi nhi hai toh bachon se khelna toh dur ki baat hai.

Daya (amazed): Toh us din, tumhe kaise pata chal gya tha, ki Bobby ko kya chahiye.

Shreya (smiled): Sir, chahe bachon se na khela ho, lekin hunt oh ek ladki hi na.

Purvi (naughtily): Shreya, chinta mat kar, apne bachon se jee bhar ke khelna. Koi bolne wala bhi nhi hoga.

Shreya (embarrassed): Purvi… (naughtily): Waise tu hi shaadi kar le main teri help kardungi, tere bacchon ko manage karne mein (eyeing Rajat): Kyun Rajat sir?

Rajvi blushed while all chuckled. After some times, all went to their homes. Bobby went with Shreya, who was dropped by Sachin as Daya had some work with ACP.

Shreya loved spending time with Bobby, who loved her company too. Even when, she had freshen up and left Bobby with Sachin, he kicked him hard on his stomach while crying.

It was only Shreya or Daya, who can handle them. Shreya was feeding Bobby, when the doorbell rang. She went to open the door, only to discover Daya there. Daya was lost in her. She was wearing a white top and black shrug with hot pink jeans. She indeed was looking very cute. She had a small pendant wrapped in her neck. Shreya welcomed her with her warm smile and he came in.

Daya went to Bobby and started playing with him, while, Shreya went in the kitchen and brought water for him. Shreya gave him the glass, sat beside him and took Bobby in her lap. She was involved in feeding him with his milk bottle while Daya was busy staring her. When she felt an intense stare on her, she turned to him while he turned his gaze to Bobby. But, he wasn't that fast and Shreya caught her. She again turned to Bobby and blushed lightly.

When, he had his milk, she kept the bottle aside and started to lay with her. He was playing with her chain.

Daya (complaining): Shreya, tum toh iske saath poore time rahogi, thodi der mujhe bhi toh khelne do.

She gave him the baby but she too got pulled as Bobby held her chain. She dashed with his chest and held it to prevent her from coming closer. Daya was lost it her and she too lost her senses. Their faces were moving closer and lips were about to fuse but at the wrong moment Bobby pulled Shreya's chain and they both came into senses.

Shreya immediately took back her chai and stood up.

Shreya (trying to sound normal): Main coffee lekar aati hoon (And without hearing a word, she went)

After she went, he blushed hard and looked at the cute baby in front of him.

Daya (thinking): Yaar, aaj teri wajah se voh kaam ho jata jo aaj tak nhi huya hai (and chuckled)

Here, Shreya rushed in the kitchen and blushed hard. She had turned total red. She controlled herself and made coffee for both of them.

She gave him and they spent some quality time with Bobby. Daya left in an hour.

That night was sweet for both of them. Daya wasn't able to sleep but he was dreaming about Shreya and he discovered that he really love her. Shreya was also not able to sleep; her mind was occupied by his thoughts.

Nect morning came and Shreya's parents also came from Ahmadabad. They were also happy with the baby and adjusted with him well. Shreya's mom used to call herself his nani while Shreya's father called himself his nanu. Daya also came regularly to meet him. After a week, they got the message that Mukesh, Bobby's uncle was killed in a plane crash. Shreya decided to be his guardian.

They were having breakfast, one fine day.

S.M. (suddenly): Shreya, tu shaadi kab karegi.

Shreya's coffee was just about to come out of her mouth due to the sudden attack.

Shreya (composing herself): Yeh aapke man mein aaj achanak yeh sawal kyun aaya, maa?

S.F (excited): Are beta, taaki hum apne natiyon ke saath khel sake.

Shreya (disbelief): Aap bas bachhon se khelne ke liye meri shaadi karwana chatein hai.

At the same time, the doorbell rang and Shreya opened the door. It was Daya. They exchanged greetings and he came in. Her parents saw him.

S.M (smiled): Accha huya tum aa gye beta… yeh Shreya ko samjhao, shaadi karne ke naam se aise bhagti hai, jaise koi zeher pila raha ho.

Shreya saw Daya and got an idea.

Shreya (acting): Are mummi mera kya dekh rhi ho? Aap Daya sir ko beta bulati ho na?

S.M (nodded): Haan toh.

Shreya (pointing Daya sir by her hand): Toh dekho, aapke bête ki umar, 34 saal ke ho gye, abhi tak shaadi nhi ki.

Daya looked at her with a shocked expression. He shook his head in disbief and prepared himself for the session.

S.M (looking at Daya): Haan, beta tumhaari bhi umar nikli jaa rhi hai, tumhe bhi shaadi karni chahiye.

Daya (nodded): Ok aunty. (he turned to Shreya): Shreya, let's get married.

The three looked at him, with a shocked expression. Shreya was just going to get crazy.

Shreya (shocked): Sir, aapne kya kaha?

Daya (turned to her parents): Ab dekhiye aunty, jab main bol rha hoon, let's get married tab ladki hi speechless hai.

Her parents chuckled.

S.M (suppressing her smile): Kyu Shreya?

Shreya (angrily): Arre, aise koyi propose karta hai, na kahin date, na phool ya ring aur sabse baadi baat na hi 'I love you'.

Shreya's parents signaled each other and slid out from the room to their room, giving the two some space.

Daya (angrily): Tumhe mujhse shaadi karne se matlab hai ya mere 'I love you' bolne se.

Shreya (angrily): Of course, dono se, I don't want an arrange marriage. Jab aapko propose karna hi nhi hai, toh mujhse shaadi hi kyun kar rhein hai.

They were coming closer as they were fighting.

Daya (angrily): Pyaar karta hoon isliye hi shaadi kar rha hoon, I am not a romantic man jo candles or balloons ke beech mein aa kar tumhe flowers ya ring dekar propose kare.

Shreya (angrily): Are, atleast, I love you, toh bol hi saktein hai na… what's wrong in that?

Daya (angrily): I love you, ab khush.

Shreya (angrily): I love you too.

Daya pulled her in a kiss and she took responded when she came out of the shock. They poured all their love in that one kiss and then, after 10 minutes, when they were out of breath, they broke.

Shreya (blushed): And someone said, he is not romantic, hmmm. Really?

Daya smiled sheepishly and they hugged.

Voice: Finally, meri beti ko koyi toh mila.

They separated and looked towards the source of the voice. It was her parents. Daya and Shreya exchanged happy glances and took their blessings.

Bobby started to cry.

S.M (smiled): Dekho, ise toh hum bhul hi gye.

S. F (smiled): Haan, use apne naye mummi- papa abhi se yaad aa rhein hai.

Shreya (smiled): Main kisi ko bhi bhul sakti hoon, lekin, apne pyaare se bobby ko toh hargiz nhi.

She took him in her arms and started to console him.

S.F (naughtily): Hmmm… Daya, dekhlo, abhi se koi tumse pyaara ho gya.

Shreya chuckled while Daya went and took Bobby from her.

Daya (smiled): Sir, yahi toh karan hai ki mujhe apne pyaar ka ahsaas huya, iska mujhse bhi pyaara hona toh jayaz hai.

THE END


	15. 15

Previous chapter: Let's get married.

 **One day Bachelors**

It had been 6 months to Dareya's wedding and 1 year to Abhrika's and Kavi's wedding. Daya and Shreya are considered the most romantic couple. One fine morning, Shreya woke up, got freshen up and prepared herself for the most difficult task: WAKE UP DAYA, it is no less than a dangerous mission.

She went to the bed, where her sweet husband was sleeping with most innocent smile. She took a deep breath and started shaking him.

Shreya (shaking him): Daya, please uthiye na… dekhiye kitna time ho gya hai, aaj hume bureau jana hai, please.

Daya (sleepy): Yaar, thodi der, Shreya, please.

Shreya (strictly): No Daya, please uthiye, aaj mujhe sir ki daant nhi sunni hai, please.

Daya (sleepy): Haan bas do minute.

Shreya stopped and started looking here and there. She spotted something and gave her husband a wicked smile. She went towards the water jug and took it to the bed.

Shreya (warning): Matlab aap abhi nhi uthenge?

Daya (sleepy): Nhi.

Shreya (innocently): Okay (and then poured all the water on him)

He woke up with a jerk.

Daya (angrily): Yeh kya hai Shreya?

Shreya (innocently): Pani, jo aap par maine giraya taki aap uth jao, kyunki mujhe koi shauk nhi hai, ACP sir se daant khane ka. (Daya glared her) Accha ab aankh dikhana band kariye aur jaake ready hoiye.

Saying this, she left. After sometimes,

Daya (from the room): Shreya, meri blue wali shirt nahi mil rhi hai.

Shreya (from kitchen): Aayi.

She rushed to the room and saw that the shirt and other things were kept on bed and he was searching in the wardrobe.

Shreya (annoyed): Daya, sab yahan toh pada hai, aap kyya dhund rahein hain.

Daya looked at her and then towards the bed.

Daya (smiled): Are haan, sorry.

She smiled and went back to the kitchen. After sometimes,

Daya (from the dining table): Shreya, mera nashta kaha hai?

Shreya (from the kitchen): Layi!

She prepared the breakfast and served him. He had the breakfast and so did she. They went to the bureau.

In the evening, they came back after a tiring day. Shreya just settled herself in the sofa and Daya too sat beside her.

Daya (tired tone): Shreya, zara paani lana toh.

This was just enough for her. She was tired too. She stood up angrily and just burst out.

Shreya (angrily): Yeh sab kya hai Daya? Aap ko sharam nhi aati. Main itni thaki huyi hoon aur aap order die jaa rhein hai. Din bhar, aapka kaam karti hoon main, aur aap bhi (copying him): Shreya yeh kahan hai, Shreya voh kaha hai (stamping her feet): Enough… aap mere bina kya karenge?

Daya (angrily): Kyu? Aisa kucch nhi hai ki main tumpar dependent hoon, main khud ka kam kar sakta hoon.

Shreya (angrily): Fine, sirf kal ke liye, we will not be husband and wife; I want to see ki aap kaise apna kaam khud kartein hai.

Daya (challenging tone): Done, one day bachelor challenge accepted.

The next day, it was 8: 00 am when Daya woke up. He looked around and found no one. He then remembered about the challenge. He saw the alarm clock and his eyes widened.

Daya (shocked): 8 baj gye.

He rushed to the washroom and got ready. He opened the wardrobe to look for his green shirt, he got it but he stopped.

Daya (thinking): Nhi, Shreya ko pta hai, aaj main green pahenta hoon, main aaj red shirt pahenleta hoon.

He took out the red shirt and got ready and rushed to the bureau.

Here,

Shreya told about the challenge to Purvi, Kavin and Abhijeet. All laughed.

Shreya (smiled): Aur mujhe pura yakeen hai, ki aaj mujhe dikhane ke lye voh green ke jagah red shirt pehen kar ayenge.

Just the, ACP entered and all wished him.

ACP (to Shreya): Shreya, yeh Daya kahan hai?

Abhijeet (smiled): Sir, voh baat yeh hai ki (and he told about the challenge)

ACP (smirked): Yeh accha kiya tumne Shreya, ab uski akal thikane aa jayegi.

Just then the door opened and Daya came in, in a hurry.

ACP (sarcastically): Are wah Daya! Main toh kehta hoon ki aur der se aa jate, itni jaldi kyun aaye?

Daya (looked down): Sorry sir.

ACP glared him for the last time and went inside the cabin. Abhijeet and Shreya started to laugh, seeing Daya's condition, while others suppressed their laughter.

Abhijeet (laughing): Yaar, khud subah utha bhi nhi jaata tumse. Bechaari Shreya, daily is khumbhkaran ko uthana padta hai.

Daya glared her and the, started to work. All day, Daya and Shreya pretended to be just colleges.

In the canteen,

Purvi (smiled): Shreya, aaj sham ka kya plan hai?

Shreya (after thinking): Kyun na pub chalein? Kitna time ho gaya hai na?

Tarika (excited): Haan, yeh sahi hai.

The boys heard their conversation and decided to go to the pub.

Girls left early and did some shopping before going to the pub.

Shreya (shocked): Aise kapde! Tum dono definitely pagal ho gyin hoon, main shaadi ke pehle bhi aise kapde nhi pehenti thi.

Tarika (insisting): Yaar, Shreya, that's not fair. You should try these.

Purvi (naughtily): Waise bhi aaj toh Daya sir ko jalana hai.

After their insistence, Shreya agreed unwillingly.

Here, the boys were waiting for their girls in the pub.

Daya (restleesly): Yaar, yeh Shreya kab aayegi?

Abhijjet (controlling him): yaar Daya thoda sabar rakh, aati hogi.

Kavin looked towards the door and was stunned.

KAvin (stunned): Sir, voh dekhiye…

The two turned and was shocked to see the scene. Their girls were coming and they were looking really hot.

Shreya wore a white colour bandeau top with black leatherette skinny mini skirt and black skinny boot which started from her knees. She had some makeup on and left her, now long hairs open. She was looking gorgeous. Purvi was wearing a black one strapped mini dress and Tarika was wearing one strapped white mini dress.

All the CID male officers, who had came there, were just watching them, especially Shreya. Shreya winked at Daya, as the girls passed through them.

Daya had an open mouth.

Abhijeet (naughtily): Abe muh band karle nhi toh makhi ghus jayegi.

Daya closed his mouth as he was out of trance now. He was looking at her, as she flirted with boys. She would glance at him sometimes, but was involved mostly.

He was getting jealous. He kept his glass and went to her with a smirk.

Daya (flirting tone): Excuse me, Shreya. Would you like to be my date tonight?

Dushyant came into the scene and kept his hand on her shoulder.

Dushyant (smiled): Sorry sir, but aaj Shreya mere saath dinner par jar hi hai.

Daya (shocked): Dushyant, tum apne senior ki wife se flirt kar rhe ho?

Dushyant (naughtily): Sir, aap dono ne toh bachelors challenge liya hai na. Toh hume kucch toh fayda milne chahiye.

Shreya smiled flirtatiously and went with Dushyant. Daya was standing wide eyed. Abhijeet came to him.

Abhijeet (naughtily): Bahi, accha hai shaadi karli, nhi toh kayi diwane hai iske.

Daya glared him and went from there. He went to his house and slept. Next day, he woke up early and saw Shreya sleeping on his chest. She was looking really beautiful to him, more than yesterday. He kissed her forehead and she slowly woke up. She looked up to him.

Shreya (smiled): Good morning.

Daya (smiled): Good morning, sweetheart.

Shreya (smiled): Aapka kal ka din kaisa gya?

Daya (hugged her): Bas tumhaari kami mehsoos huyi. I love you and I can't really live without you.


	16. 16

**Not first, but Last**

Set after Daya in Danger…1019

Daya has totally recovered now. He was angry on Shreya. He barged in the bureau. Everyone greeted him, he too responded but with a fake smile. He went to Shreya.

Daya (serious): Shreya, mujhe tumse kucch baat karni hai.

Shreya (focusing on her work): Sir, main aapse baad mein baat karti hoon, mujhe bahut kaam hai, ACP sir ko ek file complete karke deni hai.

Daya nodded and went from there. Shreya, after an hour she went to ACP and submitted the file. She came after half an hour; her face had a neutral but her mind as storming. She went to her desk, lost in her own thoughts. She started doing her work.

Daya again approached her.

Daya (serious): Shreya, kya ab main baat kar sakta hoon?

Shreya (looked at him): I'm sorry sir, but mujhe thoda kaam hai.

Daya got angry. Before she can react, she was pulled outside the bureau, without anyone's notice and was taken to the terrace. She jerked his hand and gave an angry look.

Shreya (angrily): Sir, yeh kya zabardasti hai? Main kaam kar rhi thi.

Daya (held her arm tightly and pulled her): Zabardasti tumne abhi dekhi nhi hai, warna chup chap aa jaati.

Shreya (gritting teeth, looked in his eyes): Zabardasti toh aap kar bhi nhi sakte mere saath. (jerked herself and turned to other side)

Daya (looked at her, her back was visible): Tumne mere liye vrat kyu rakha tha.

Shreya (sighed): Haan.

Daya (turned to her): Kyu?

Shreya (turned towards him, looked in his eyes): Pyaar karti hoon apse.

Daya was stunned by the sudden confession. She sighed looking away and went inside. Daya followed her by his eyes andthen turned towards the setting sun.

At the same time, his phone rang.

Daya (on the call): Haan, hello sir…. Haan bus aata hoon… lekin huya kya?... okay sir.

He went to ACP's cabin after glancing at Shreya's empty chair. He entered the cabin and was shocked to see Shreya there.

Daya (worried): Sir, kya huya sir?

ACP (serious): Daya, Shreya ek bahut dangerous mission par ja rhi hai, voh bhi ek jungle mein. Use vahan weapons nhi milenge toh main chahta hoon kit um use train karo. Tumhe iska experience bhi hai.

Daya looked at Shreya, who was looking at the other side.

Daya (nodded): Sure sir.

ACP (nodded): Thik hai, toh tum dono ko kal se main leave deta hoon.

Both nodded and went outside. Daya was too shocked to say anything.

Later, he was going through the corridor, when he heard Purvi and Nikhil.

Nikhil (shocked): Kya! Shreya yeh sab Daya sir ke liye kar rhi hai.

Purvi (nodded): Unhein is dangerous mission par na jana pade isliye toh khud jar hi hai. (worried): Lekin mujhe bahut ghabrahat ho rhi hai… voh abhi bahut weak hai. Pta hai, usne Daya sir ke liye teen din ka vrat rakha tha, taki voh jaldi recover ho jaye.

Nikhil (smiled lightly): Daya sir se kitna pyaar karti hai voh. Sir kitne luvky hai, jo unhe itna pyaar karne wala koi mila. Upar se voh unse jude har rishte ko samajhti hai, aur unki izzat bhi karti hai.

Purvi (smiled): Aur kisi se jalan bhi nhi hoti jab Daya sir kisis ladki se baat kartein hai, use pta hai ki voh Daya sir ke life mein pehli ladki nhi hai, par voh phir bhi unhe bahut pyaar karti hai.

Nikhil (worried): Bus yeh socho ki kabhi uska dil na tut te.

Daya heard the conversation and went from there. He was too much upset for what she has done. He had never imagined if someone can love him so much, after knowing his past. He was too touched.

The next day came. They went to training centre for a week. Daya had to train Shreya, for archery.

Shreya stretched her bow. Daya observed her and then went near her.

He held her right shoulder from his right hand and kept his hand over the hand which was stretching the bow. He dragged his right hand a little lower from the shoulder to her arm. She shivered but didn't show that.

Daya (serious): Calm your hand. (Shreya nodded) Take a deep breath (she did so) and release (she left the arrow).

It just hit the right spot. But Dareya was in same position. Shreya looked at him and moved a little forward, coming out of his hold. He came in his senses.

Daya (without looking at her): Good… ab tum khud practice karo.

Shreya turned to him, with a jerk. She looked in his eyes and stretched her bow backwards, towards the target board, which was just opposite to Daya. She wasn't looking at her back where the target board was.

Daya was confused, but looked in her eyes. She released the bow and hit the target. Daya was shocked.

Shreya (low voice): Archery, national level gold medalist hoon main. Aur agar aap ab sword fighting sikhayenge, toh bol doon… Kalaripayattu mein bhi maine masters kiya hai.

She went from there. Daya saw her, till she went inside.

The next day came. Daya went to Shreya's room. He was about to knock, when he heard her humming. He thought to open the door, without her noticing it. He had a key of her room. He opened the door and went inside, closing the door behind him slowly.

Shreya was wearing her sleeveless jumpsuit and was not able to zip her suit from behind. Her room did not have a mirror. Daya smiled and stood behind her. He hugged her from behind. She recognized the touch and said nothing, because she was angry. He sensed it.

Daya (whispered): Kya huya? Kucch kehna nhi hai?

Shreya (low voice): Sir, main aapka touch pehchanti hoon.

Daya smiled and poked his nose on the point between her shoulder and neck. She shivered as he dragged his nose up. He kissed her behind her ear.

Shreya freed herself by jerking him away, but she was still standing like this. She again started to zip her jumpsuit. Daya removed her hand from the zip, she too didn't protest. He slowly dragged his hand from her wrist to her shoulder, then to her bareback. She shivered a lot and had butterflies flying in her stomach. A soft moan escaped her lips, which increased his desire. He pinned her to the wall, In front of her and started kissing her bare back. She tried hard to control her and turned towards him. She was breathing nervously. Both looked in each other's eyes, there was hardly a gap between the two bodies.

Daya (whispered): Kyun kiya tumne aisa? Is mission par main jaane wala than a.

Shreya (whispered): Maine ACP sir ki baat sun lit hi, jab main unke cabin main gyin thi. Toh maine haan kardi. Main aapki jaan khatre mein nhi daal sakti.

Daya (whispered): Kyu karti ho itna pyaar, yeh jante huye bhi kit um mera pehla pyaar nhi ho?

Shreya (whispered): Pehla pyaar nhi hoon toh kya? Akhri toh ban sakti hu na.

Daya said nothing but was looking at her. She turned her face to the other side.

Shreya (whispered): Sir, please chale jaiye yahan se.

Daya said nothing but turned her to her back and zipped her suit. She turned to him. He smiled and went from there.

Shreya had tears but controlled herself.

The night came. Shreya freshened up and wore her night suit. She was rubbing her wet hairs from the towel, when she heard a knock. She opened the door and saw Daya. Daya saw her, her wet hair strands her sticking to her cheek. She looked so beautiful His stare made her ed.

Shreya (not looking at him): Kya huya sir?

Daya (seriously): ACP ka call aaya tha, bol rhein the ki mission cancel ho gya hai.

Shreya (shocked): Mission cancel ho gya?

Daya (nodded): Kal subah hume nikalna hai, yahi batane aaya tha.

Shreya nodded. Daya went from there, while Shreya's eyes followed him, till he didn't disappear complete.

Shreya sighed and moved in. She combed her hairs and then went outside. She was walking around the garden, when he saw him, witting under a tree watching the stars quietly. She didn't realize when she went to him and sat beside him.

He saw her, the moonlight giving him some light to see whose there. She looked beautiful. Her gaze was towards the ground.

Daya (whispered): I love you, Shreya.

Shreya didn't believe her ears. She looked at him. He moved forward his lips to kiss her, she sat on her knees and kissed him.


	17. 17

Sat after Abhijeet khatre mein 943…

The criminals were got and sent to the jail. Shreya was smiling to herself thinking something, when she heard her name being called. She went to ACP.

Shreya (smiled): Yes, sir.

ACP (kept his hand on her head): Shreya, tumne Daya and Tarika ki bahut help ki hai, Thank you.

Shreya (smiled): Sir, aap hi toh kehtein hai ki hum sirf team nhi ek family hai, toh kya main us family ki ek member nhi hoon?

ACP (smiled): Bilkul ho.

Shreya (smiled): Toh sir, apni hi family ke liye kucch karne ke liye, thank you ki zaroorat nhi hai mujhe.

ACP smiled and patted her cheeks. At the same time, Shreya got a call, she excused herself.

After sometimes, she came back.

Shreya (smiled): Sir, aaj aap sab ko mummi ne ghar pe dinner ke liye invite kiya hai, aap sab please aaiyega.

ACP (hesitantly): Par Shreya…

Shreya (smiled): Sir, main aapki beti jaisi hoon na, toh kya aap apni beti ke ghar nhi aa sakte?

Salukhe (chuckled): Boss, Shreya tujhse bhi acha blackmail karti hai.

All laughed.

ACP (nodded): Thik hai beta, hum log aayenge.

Shreya smiled. All went to bureau except Shreya, as she had to do the preparations at home.

It was almost evening time, when Shreya's parents came. Purvi was the first to notice them, so she went to them.

Purvi (surprised): Are uncle-aunty aap yahan?

SM (smiled): Haan, voh ACP sir se kucch baat karni thi.

Freddy (smiled): Accha, main sir ko bta deta hoon.

Freddy went and came after a few minutes.

Freddy (smiled): ACP sir, aap dono ko andar bula rhein hai.

They nodded and went inside. They came back with ACP after half an hour with smiling faces. They did not notice the surrounding.

ACP (smiled): Aap chinta mat kijiye, Shreya meri bhi beti jaisi hai, uske liye toh main sabse accha rishta dhundoonga.

Voice: Kya!

The three turned and was shocked.

SM (shocked): Shreya.

Yes, it was Shreya with an angry face. Her parents exchanged worried glances.

Shreya (angry): Haan, main. Purvi ne btaya aaplog yahan hai, toh main bhi aa gyi. (looked at the three) Aur seriously, accha huya main aa gyi, warna mujhe kabhi pta nhi chalta ki mere pith peechhe aap dono mera rishta tay karwane par tule hai.

SF (tensed): Beta, hum toh.

Shreya (teary): Papa, please, maine aap sab ko bola than a, ki mujhe mere haal par chhod do, main nhi kar sakti shaadi and that's it. Main kisi ko zindagi bhar ka dukh nhi de sakti.

ACP (convincing her): Shreya, zarrori nhi hai, ki tumhe kucch ho… uski probability toh hardly 40% hai.

Shreya (angrily): Sir, lekin 40% toh hai na… and ek CID officer, ek percent chance ko bhi consider karta hai.

ACP (serious): Toh thik hai, operation karwalo.

Shreya (sighed): Sir, uske liye mujhe USA ke best doctors se consult karna padega, and it will need a lot of money.

ACP (insisting): Toh hum log milkar utne paison ka bandobast kar lenge.

Shreya (straightly): I am sorry sir, lekin main kisi ka ahsaan nhi le sakti.

ACP (angrily): Accha, aaj subah tak hum family the, ab hum itne paraye hogye ki humara madad karna, tumhe ahsaan lagne laga.

Shreya (looking to the other side): I am sorry sir, par main aisa kucch bhi nhi karne wali. Mujhe mere haal par chhod diya jaaye, usse behtar kucch nhi hoga.

Saying this, she left, hiding her tears.

All were confused as well as shocked.

Daya (shocked): Sir, yeh kya ho rha hai?

ACP (sighed): Shreya ko ek aisi bimaari hai, jismein time ke saath blood count ghatta rehta hai, till the person dies.

All were shocked. Daya felt an unknown pain and felt his heart breaking.

Daya (shocked): Kya?

SF (nodded): Haan beta, lekin doctor ne kaha hai, ki Shreya ke routine ke according, uske marne ke chances 40% se bhi kam hai.

Soon, they left. The whole team gathered at Shreya's place for dinner.

Shreya was looking very beautiful. She had worn a blue embroidered saree with cream backless blouse. Her eyes were covered with a stroke of kohl and her lips had pink lipstick. Her ears were decorated by golden earrings and hands had golden bangles. Her lips were still lacking her smile and her eyes were red from crying.

The team sensed her sadness and anger, and they were trying everything for cheering her up. They had the dinner and sat on the living area.

Shreya came and sat in front of her parents.

Shreya (sighed): Main shaadi karne ke liye taiyyar hoon. (all were surprised and her parents were happy) Lekin meri ek shart hai.

ACP (confused): Kaisi shart, Shreya?

Shreya (sighed): Us insaan ko meri is bimaari ke bare mein pta hona chahiye.

ACP (smiled)): Bus itni si shart.

Shreya (smirked): Sir, I bet, koi insaan taiyyar nhi hoga. Aur haan, mujhe us insaan ke bare mein kucch btane ki zaroorat nhi hai, aapplog, sab apni marzin se kar saktein hai. Aur mujhe ek Christian wedding chahiye.

She went from there and locked herself in the room. Her parents got worried.

SF (tensed): ACP sir, aisa aun milega jo Shreya se shaadi karne ko taiyyar hoga? (held his head) Meri beti ke hi saath aisa kyun huya?

ACP (confused): Lekin mujhe ek baat samajh nhi aa rha hai, ki Shreya ko yeh bimaari kaise huyi?

SM (teary): Shreya, Crime Branch se ek mission par thi, us mission ke dauraan Shreya radioactive rays ke sampark mein aayi thi. Usi se Shreya ko yeh bimaari huyi.

All were shocked.

SF (sighed sadly): Shreya us mission se aane ke baad kaafi weak ho gyi thi, toh hum doctor ke paas gye aur unhone btaya ki Shreya has this disorder. Humne kayi acche doctors ko dikhaya par, India mein is bimaari ka ilaaj nhi ho sakta hai. Hume US jana hoga, lekin utne paise nhi hai humaare paas, sirf Shreya hi kmaati hai hume se, mere retirement ke baad. Aur phir kaun shaadi karega isse?

Voice: Main karoonga shaadi, Shreya se.

All turned to the source of voice and was shocked. ACP was proud.

ACP (proudly): Kya tum sack mein Shreya se shaadi karna chahte ho?

Daya nodded strongly. Abhijeet was also proud of his decision.

Daya looked at him, to see what he thinks.

Abhijeet (smiled proudly): Shreya ne mere liye itna kiya hai, badle mein apna bhai toh use saup hi sakta hoon.

Daya smiled and so did others.

SF (worried): Par yeh baat, Shreya ko kaun btayega?

ACP (thoughtfully): Shreya ne kaha than a ki use btane ki zaroorat nhi hai.

SM (nodded): Haan, aur agar use bta diya, toh voh b=kabhi taiyyar nhi hogi.

Daya (confused): Par kyun aunty?

SF (explaining): Beta, tum nhi jaante ho, par Shreya tumhe bahut maanti hai. Aur abhi se nhi, 12 saalon se, jabse tumhe usne 'My hero' par speech di hai. Shreya us time 16 saal kit hi jab maine tumhaari photo use newspaper mein dikhai thi aur tumhaare bare mein btaya tha, kyunki Shreya ko 'MY HERO' par speech deni thi and she chose you. Use is speech ke liye, President se award bhi mila tha aur usne tumhe bhi ek thank you letter bheja tha 'BLUE' ke naam se, taaki tum use na pehchaan paao.

Daya (shocked): Kya? Voh Shreya thi!

SM nodded.

Daya asked no further questions, as he knew everything all left and Shreya was also informed about the wedding. She was shocked but said nothing.

Soon, the wedding date arrived. The church was decorated beautifully with white and blue flowers. Daya was waiting for the special someone, which was going to enter in his life forever. He was glancing at the door at intervals.

Suddenly, the door opened. Bridesmaids entered with the beat of the orchestra. Now, he can see Shreya. She was wearing a white wedding gown and a netted veil was on her head with a silver crown. Her wedding dress had no sleeve. She was looking beautiful. Her gaze was down and her face had no specific expression. Soon, she started to walk with her father, she holding his hand. Her other hand was occupied with a flower bouquet.

She came up and left her father's arm. She has still not seen him.

They exchanged rings.

Priest: Shreya Singh, do you accept this man as your husband?

Shreya (looking down, nodded): Yes, I do.

Priest: Daya, (Shreya was shocked) do you accept this lady as your wife?

Daya (smiled and nodded): Yes, I do.

Priest (smiled): Now, you are the man and bride. Daya, you may kiss the bride.

Daya nodded and moved forward. She closed her eyes. He held up the veil from her face and gently pecked her cheek. She sighed. He smiled and came back to his position, in between the claps and cheers in the crowd.

Soon, everything was over. The reception party was done. She was in their room, watching the moon from the window. She wouldn't still understand what happened today. Her eyes were moist, still tears didn't come out, maybe because she had already cried so much.

Daya entered the room, but she didn't realize that, she was too involved in her thoughts. Daya went near her, calling her name but she didn't listen. He kept a hand on her shoulder.

Daya (softly): Shreya.

She came to reality and turned to him.

Daya (softly): Shreya, mai kabse tumhe bula rha hoon, kya huya hai?

Shreya (ignored his question): Kyu kiya aapne aisa? (Daya said nothing): Kyu ki mujhse shaadi? Kyun ki apni zindagi barbaad?

Daya looked at her with a jerk.

Daya (angrily): Shreya, tumse shaadi karne se meri zindagi barbaad nhi hogi.

Shreya (smirked): Acha, agar voh 40% chances sach ho bhi jaate hai, meri maut…

Daya kept his hand on her hand.

Daya (angrily): Aisa nhi hoga samjhi… Tumhara operation hoga, voh bhi USA se. Main karwaonga tumhaara operation.

Shreya felt her tears on her cheeks. She jerked his hand.

Shreya (teary): Kyu nhi marne dete mujhe? Kya lagti hoon mai aapki?

Daya (angrily): Tum meri patni ho Shreya. Maine shaadi ki hai tumse.

Shreya (shouting): Shaadi nhi ahsaan kiya hai. Sach sunna chahte hai… mere idol the aap, 12 saal se aapke jaisa banne ka sapna dekha hai maine… Kucch aadhe-ek saal pehle aapke saath kaam karne ka sapna pura huya aur jab aapko sach mein dekha toh pta nhi kaise aapse pyaar kar baithi (Daya was shocked): Haan, pyaar karti hoon aapse. Aur dekhiye, aap hi ke upar bojh ban gyi. Isse accha toh aap mujhe mere haal par chhod dete to main maar…

Shreya wasn't able to speak further. She got butterflies in her stomach. Her lips were sealed in his. She was shocked and tears were rolling down her eyes. She closed her eyes feeling his touches as he moved his hand on her bare back. She responded soon, feeling it as their last kiss. Soon, he separated. Her tears didn't stop but she looked at him.

Daya (low voice): Pyaar maine bhi tumse kiya hai, (she was shocked) Voh bhi aajse nhi, jabse tumhe dekha hai tabse, bus darta tha, ki kahi tumse mujhse pyaar karti ho ya nhi.

Shreya (looked in his eyes deeply): Yeh aapke pyaar hai yo ahsaan jo aapne mujhse shaadi ki?

Daya (sighed): Shreya, mujhe pyaar jatana nhi aata. Uth chukka tha mera pyaar par se vishwaas, jab tum mujhe mili, darta tha ki kahi main tumhe bhi na kho doon.

Shreya (looked at the otherside): Kho toh aapne diya hi sir, bus kucch saalon ka saath hai humaara.

She ran to the washroom, crying. Daya sighed.

After 3 years,

A lady was in the kitchen, making food and humming to herself. Suddenly, her beloved husband woke up and came in the kitchen. He stared her from the enterance but she was too involved to see him. He quietly went near her and hugged from behind.

Lady (annoyingly): Daya, kya kar rhein hai?

She was doing her work while he was busy in romancing.

Daya (kissing the back of her neck): Kya baath hai Mrs. Shreya Dayanand, aaj aapko dikh bhi nhi rha hai ki aapka pati aapke saath romance kar rha hai?

Shreya (naughtily): Dikh nhi raha hai, mehsus zaroor ho rha hai.

Daya stopped and looked at her as she chuckled.

Daya (naughtily): Aap bhi badi naughty ho gyin hai patni ji.

Shreya (naughtily): Kya kare, sangati ka asar hai, pati dev ji.

Daya turned her towards him.

Daya (huskily): Toh naughtiness kare?

Shreya (shook her head in no): No way Daya, kal raat bhar ka romance kaafi nhi tha aapke liye?

Daya (smirked): Ab kya karein, patni itni khubsoorat ho toh kaise rokoon khud ko.


	18. 18

_**For you never did wrong…**_

Set after Raaz kate haath ka… 1097

Shreya was still finding her guilty for the kidnapping. Some days passed but she wasn't able to forget that. She used to talk less with others and used to keep herself busy in her work. She even did not take any leave for her injury but used to do the file work.

Daya noticed her well. He went to his desk and started to do his work.

Daya (serious): Shreya.

Shreya (looked at hm): Yes, sir.

Daya (order): Shreya voh case no. 2562 ki file le aana, please.

Shreya (nodded): Sir.

She went to the record room and started searching for the file. Suddenly, she felt a hand holding her arm and before she could react, she was pinned to the wall of the innermost section.

Shreya (shocked): Daya sir, (trying to free herself) Yeh kya kar rhein hai aap?

Daya (angrily): Yahi toh main pucchna chahta hoon, kya kar rhi ho tum?

Shreya (confused): Main kya kar rhi hoon?

Daya (looked in her eyes): Kyu itni chup chap rehne lagi ho? Itna khud ko busy kyu rakhti ho?

Shreya (not meeting his eyes): Sir, yeh aap kya keh rhein hai? Main aisa kyun karoongi?

Daya made her face him, by her chin.

Daya (low voice): Main btata hoon, kyunki tum abhi bhi khud ko guilty maan rhi ho.

Shreya was silent, as she knew he was right. Her tears made way and she hugged him tightly. Her audible sobs and inhales made his heart pinch. He caressed her back to console her.

Shreya (sobbing): Haan, manti hoon khud ko guilty. Main hi toh hu zimmedaar, warna aisa kucch nhi hota. Main bahut laparwah hoon. Mujhe toh CID mein bhi rehne ka huk nhi hai. Main kal hi ACP sir apna resignation de dungi. Mujhse aur nhi hoga. Main kamzor padti ja rhi hoon. Is guilt ka bojh mujhe zindagi bhar bhari lagega.

Daya separated her. He cupped her face and kissed her forehead. She was sobbing profusely.

Daya (softly): Shreya, ismein tumhaari koyi galati nhi hai.

Shreya (crying): Mujhe pta hai, aap bas mujhe dilasa de rhein hai, galati hai meri. Main hoon galat.

Daya (looked in her eyes): Kya agar main tumhaare jagah hota toh tum mujhe bhi galat manti?

Shreya (low voice): Agar mere jagah aap hote toh aap un logon ko kidnap bhi nhi karne dete.

Daya (softly): Ek baat suno Shreya, agar tum galat hoti toh main yaha tumhe samjha nhi rha hota.

Shreya (lost voice): Daya sir, agar mai galat nhi hoon toh mera dil kyu nhi maan rha hai?

Daya (smiled): Kyunki tumhaare dil ko kisi aise ki zarrorat hai, jo use mna ske.

Shreya smiled through her tears. She then, realside their situation. She was pinned to the wall and Daya was almost on her.

Shreya (embarrassed): Sir, voh… ab aap mujhe chhod sakte hai.

Daya too realized and left her immediately. Both looked at the opposite side and bushed hard.

Shreya immediately left, turning total red.

Daya ruffled his hairs and too went after her. The day went and evening came. Shreya left the bureau. She went to her home, changed and went to the beach, her favorite spot these days. Her feets touched the cold sand and water as she moved along the shore on its most isolated corner. She always liked to be here. Suddenly, it started drizzling but it hardly affected her.

Shreya (thinking): I am sorry, main ek kaabil CID officer nhi ban payi. Aaj sir ke saamne samajhne ka natak toh kar diya lekin sirf unki khushi ke liye, warna unko bura lagta. Sorry sir, main kya karoon. Nhi samjha sakti khud ko. Kyunki jaanti hoon ki kya sach hai aur aap log mujhe dilasa de rhein hai.

She came out of her thoughts, when she clashed with a broad chest.

Shreya (without looking at him): I am sorry, voh actually mera dhyaan (she looked at him) Daya sir, aap.

It was pouring heavily, she was totally wet. She looked at her love, who too was totally wet.

Shreya (surprised): Daya sir aap yahan kya kar rhein hai?

Daya (smiled): Ghar gya tha tumhaare, aunty ji ne btaya ki kapde change karte hi ghar se chali gyi thi tum. Aur unse pta chala ki yeh aaj ki baat nhi hai bus, jabse voh case aaya tha tabse tum aise hi behave kar rhi ho. Aunty bta rhi thi kit um apne parents ke saath khana bhi nhi kha rhi ho.

Shreya (embarrassed): Par aap ko kaise pta ki main yaha?

Daya (smirked): Ache se jaanta hoon, jab tum dukhi hoti ho toh akela rehne chahti hoo, toh yahi aati ho.

Shreya looked at him. His eyes were already glued on her. Daya moved closer, removing the distance between the two. Shreya became nervous. Daya was her hairs sticking to her face, he tucked them behind her ear. Shreya shivered as he moved his hand softly from her ear to her neck.

Daya (whispered): Tumhe kucch kehna tha Shreya.

Shreya (nervously): Haan, boliye na sir.

Daya (whispered): I love you.

She looked at him with a jerk.

Shreya (tensed): Sir, I am sorry, lekin mujh jaisi laparwah ladki aapke pyaar ke kabil nhi ho sakti.

Daya said nothing but pulled her closerby her waist.

Shreya (nervous): Sir, aap…

Daya (interrupted): Shhhhh, mai ke laparwah ladki se nhi, balki ek aisi ladki se pyaar karta hoon, jo ki sabka bahut khaal rakhti hai, bus khud ko bhul jaati hai aur jab voh dusro ka khayal nhi rakh paati toh khud ko zimmedar samjhti hai.

Before hearing any other word from her, he dragged her to his car and drove away.

The car stopped at MAMTA FOUNDATION.

Shreya hesitated going inside but he dragged her inside.

She encounters the kids, she wasn't able to protect. She had tears. She couldn't control them and just burst out crying. The two kids hugged her. (I don't remember the kids name)

Girl (tensed): Didi, aap ro kyu rhi ho?

Shreya (crying): I am sorry, beta, main tum logon ko nhi bacha paayi.

Boy (wiped her tears): Didi, hume balki aapko sorry bolna chahiye, hum log agar us jungle mein nhi jaate toh voh gunde humein nhi uthate aur aapko bhi itni chot nhi lagti.

Shreya wiped the rest of the tears and sat on her knees to equal their height.

Shreya (slowly): Beta matlab aap dono ne mujhe maaf kar diya?

Girl (smiled): Maaf hum kyu karein jab aapki galati hi nhi thi.

Shreya smiled and hugged the kids. She looked at Daya, who just smiled in return. Soon, Daya and Shreya left.

In the car,

Shreya (smiled): Thank you Daya sir, aaj apne mere dil ka sabse bda bojh halka kar diya. (Daya merely smiled) Achha abhi mujhe ghar jaane ka man nhi hai. Mujhe kahin aur jaana hai.

Daya looked and her. He turned and they went to his house. Daya was making coffee for them, when Shreya came in the kitchen.

She tapped his shoulder and he turned. Before, he came understand, she pulled him by his collar and sealed his lips in a kiss.

Daya was shocked but then got lost in the kiss. He slid his hands on her waist as her hands were on his neck. She broke soon.

Shreya (blushed): I love you too, sir.


	19. 19

Set after khaufnaak laash….1043

In the evening, everyone has left and only Shreya and Daya were left. Shreya was preparing to leave when Daya approached her.

Daya (hesitantly): Shreya.

Shreya looked at him.

Shreya (smiled): Haan, sir, kya baat hai?

Daya (smiled): Aaj tumhaare paas car nhi hai na, chalo main tumhe chhod deta hoon.

Shreya (hesitantly): Are, sir, aap kyu takleef le rhein hai? Main manage kar lungi.

Daya (insisting): Shreya, is time yaha koi cab bhi nhi milti hai, chalo main chhod deta hoon (she was about to say something): No further discussions.

Shreya nodded. She packed her stuffs and Daya also took his keys and went to the garage.

Daya sat on the driver's seat and Shreya sat beside him. There was silence between them, no one tried to break it but was enjoying each other's company.

Soon, they reached her house.

Shreya (smiled): Sir, aap bhi andar chaliye na, mummi- papa bhi aaye huye hai, unse bhi mil lijiye.

Daya (hesitantly): Are nhi Shreya, phir kabhi.

Shreya (insisting): Sir, please (puppy face)

Daya (smiled): Okay, chalo.

Shreya smiled widely and they went towards the house. She rang the doorbell and her mother opened the door. Daya took her blessings.

SM (surprised): Are, Daya tum? Jeete raho beta.

Daya (smiled): Haan, aunty ji, voh aap logon se milne aaya tha.

SM (smiled): Haan- haan aao, Shreya ke papa living room mein baithe hai.

Shreya (smiled): Aap log baate kijiye, main change kar ke aati hoon.

Daya nodded and she went.

The three sat together.

Daya (hesitantly): Ab, aunty ji uncle ji, voh mujhe aap dono se kucch pucchna tha.

SF (smiled): Haan, beta, puccho na.

Daya (nervously): Voh, Uncle ji, main… ab (took a deep breath): Voh, main aapki beti se pyaar karta hoon aur propose karna chahta hoon. Kya main, I mean, use apne dil ki baat bta sakta hoon?

Her parents exchanged glances and chuckled.

SF (smiled): Itni si baat bolne ke liye, itna jijhk rhe the.

SM (smiled): Haan, beta, hum toh balki khush hai, ki Shreya ko tumhaare jaisa ladka mile ga.

Daya (smiled): Thank you, aunty ji aur uncle ji.

SF (strictly): Pehle hum dono ko uncle- aunty nhi, mummi- papa bulao.

Daya (smiled): Thik hai, papa, aaj se no uncle aunty.

SM (curiously): Waise use propose kaise karoge?

Daya (smiled): Voh main aapko kal bataonga aur aap dono ko bhi meri madad karni hogi.

All the three smiled and Shreya came till then. Daya stood up.

Daya (smiled): Accha ab main chalta hoon.

Shreya's face fell but she didn't show it.

Shreya (fake smiled): Okay sir… bye.

Daya bid everyone good bye and went from there. Shreya felt bad, that he even didn't talk to her.

Later that night, none of the two were able to sleep. She was really hurt and he was draming of how to propose her.

The morning came early than expected.

Shreya was sleeping at 8 o'clock as she had slept late. Her mother came and felt this unusual as she was always the first one to wake up. Her mother woke her up.

SM (suspiciously): Shreya, sab thik hai na? Tu kabhi itni der tak nhi soti.

Shreya (trying to behave normal): Nhj maa voh actually kal raat ko der se neend aayi thi.

SM (satisfied): Accha, toh thik hai taiyyar ho ja, aaj tere liye maine leave le li hai ACP sir se bol kar.

Shreya (shocked): Kya! Lekin kyu?

SM (smiled): Voh aaj socha apni betii ke saath shopping pe chaloon.

Shreya jumped out of the bed in excitement.

Shreya (like a kid): Yes, waise bhi kitne din ho gye the. Toh 12 baje tak nikalte hai.

SM smiled.

At 12 pm, they got ready to go to the mall. Shreya was wearing a simple yellow sleeveless kurti and white leggings. They went to the mall and started to shop.

After an hour, they completed their shopping and was going towards the exit when, Shreya crashed with someone. All the shopping bags got scattered in the floor. She looked at the person and was shocked.

Shreya (shocked): Daya sir, aap yahan?

Daya (lying): Haan, Shreya voh Abhijeet ka birth dya aa rha hai na (Shreya nodded): Toh uske liye gift lene aya tha. Waise tum yahan kaise?

Shreya (nodded): Okay. Voh mummi ke saath shopping karne aayi thi.

She started to pick her bags and Daya too helped her. He secretly inserted a packet in one of the bags, which was indicated by Shreya's mother.

Shreya and her mother left the mall.

In the evening, Shreya got a message from Daya:

 _ **Dear Shreya,**_

 _ **Dinner at my house at 8 pm sharp. I will be glad if you will come,**_

 _ **Daya**_

Shreya smiled and went to her parents.

Shreya (telling): Maa- papa. Voh Daya sir ne hum logon ko dinner par invite kiya hai.

SM (lying): Ab, Shreya, voh maine socha tha ki main aur tere papa, tere mama se milne jaiyenge aaj.

Shreya (her face fell):Achha, fir main sir ko bol deti hoon ki hum nhi jaayenge.

SF (immediately): Are Shreya beta, tum chale jaao na, Daya ne kitne pyaar se bulaya hai, tum nhi jaaogi toh kitna bura lagega use.

Shreya (nodded): Hmmm, phir main chali jaati hoon.

SM (immediately): Are Shreya, maine tumhaare liye ek dress li hai, vahi pehen ke chale ja.

Shreya nodded and SM gave her the packet, which Daya kept in the bag.

She took and went to change. She came down stairs in 20 minutes.

She was wearing a plain black sleeveless mini dress with white heels and clutch. Her hairs were open and she had a little make-up.

She left the house by 7:45 pm and her father called Daya.

In the call,

SF: Haan, Daya beta voh chali gyi hai.

Daya (smiled): Thik hai uncle main dekhta hoon.

SF (smiled): All the best.

Daya disconnected the call.

In about 15 minutes, Shreya reached his house. She rang the door bell and he opened it. He was totally lost in her. She saw that and turned red. She cleared her throat to bring him back to reality.

Daya (smiled): Hi Shreya.

Shreya (smiled): Hello sir.

Daya (praisingly): I must say, you are looking very beautiful.

Shreya (smiled shyly): Thank you sir.

Daya (acting): Tumhaare parents nhi aaye?

Shreya (smiled): Nhi, voh actually unko mama ji ke ghar jana tha.

Daya nodded and welcomed her in. She sat on the couch while Daya went in the kitchen. He brought her a cup of coffee and one for himself. She took it with a smile. They drank the coffee with a little chit chat.

Daya was turning nervous with every passing second.

Daya (nervous): Shreya, ab chalo bahar garden mein chalte hai.

Shreya agreed and they went to the garden. Shreya was shocked to see the whole garden filled with red roses and candles. A table for two was between the whole decoration with a candle stand and a candle in it. She turned towards Daya , who sat on his knees and took out a bouquet of red roses.

Daya (nervously): Shreya, main manta hoon ki mujhe pyaar ka izhaar karna aur jatana nhi aata par main tumse bahut pyaar karta hoon. Jabse tum CID Mumbai mein aayi ho, tabse mere dil mein tumhaare liye ek special corner ban gya tha aur ab jakar ehsaas huya hai ki I love you.

Shreya was so happy, she sat on her knees too and hugged him.

Shreya (teary): I love you too, sir.

Daya smiled and hugged her back.

Daya (smiled): Sorry, Shreya, tumhe bahut intezaar karwaya na.

Shreya (teary):Aapke liye toh zindagi bhar intezaar karne ke liye taiyyar thi main.

Daya smiled lightly, caressing her hairs. Soon, they separated and stood up. Daya held her hand and made her sit on one of the chairs and sat on the other. They had their dinner. They started to walk in the garden after having the dinner.

Shreya (smiled): Ismein mummi aur papa bhi shamil the na?

Daya (surprised): Tumhe kaise pta?

Shreya (smirked): CID officer hoon, aapko shopping bag men voh packet dalte dekhliya tha aur phir jab maa ne vahi packet diya toh main sure ho gyi.

Daya (smiled): Meri pyaar CID officer Shreya.

Shreya (blushed): Daya sir.

Daya (seriously): Shreya, ab toh tum mujhe mere naam se bulaao.

Shreya (denying): Nhi, Shaadi ke baad.

Daya (naughtily): Accha, madam ne shaadi ke baad ki bhi baat soch li hai.

Shreya smiled shyly, while Daya was lost in her. He stopped and pulled Shreya towards him. She crashed on his chest. Her heart beat increased when, he kissed her forehead, then cheek. He fused their lips and Shreya responded immediately. Daya dragged his one hand on her waist and another on her shoulder. Her one hand was on his nack and another on his chest.

Soon, they starts=d their new journey….


	20. 20

It was a peaceful day in CID. Everyone was busy in the file work but someone was busy in staring her crush.

Purvi poked her elbow on hwe arm.

Purvi (whispered): Shreya, yeah kya Daya sir ko ghurti rehti hai? Kisi din pakdi gyi na toh ho gya.

Shreya (smiled shyly looking at Daya): Purvi, mere bare mein sab jaante hai… sab ko pta hai ki main unhe ghurti hoon siwaye unke.

Pruvi (glared): Yaar, tu bahut besharam ho gyi hai. Itni besharam ho gyi hai, toh jaa kar propose bhi karle.

Shreya looked at her with a jerk.

Shreya (whispered): Purvi, tu kya pagal ho gyi hai? Mujhe toh yeah bhi nhi pta ki voh mujhse pyaar bhi karte hai ya nhi. Agar kucch ulta sidha ho gya toh unse nazarein bhi nhi mila paaongi.

Purvi said nothing, because she was right. She will not be able to meet his eyes, if he rejects her proposal.

Shreya (teary): Aur mujhe transfer karwana padhega. (She held her hand) Par, yaar, main apne doston ke bina nhi reh sakti.

Purvi smiled lightly.

Purvi (smirked): Emotional blackmail karna koyi tujhse sikhe. Nakli aasun bhi girana aata hai.

Shreya smiled and chuckled, so did Purvi. Abhijeet noticed this.

Abhjeet (smiled): Kya huya Shreya aur Purvi? Hume bhi btao, hum bhi thoda has lein.

Both became conscious and looked at him.

Purvi (whispered to Shreya): Bta doon, kya gul khil rhein the?

Shreya poked her arm by her elbow.

Shreya (covering up): Ab, sir, kucch nhi voh mujhe mere ek college friend se milne jana hai, toh vahi bta rhi thi ise.

Purvi (raised her eyerow): Haan? (Shreya glared her) I mean, haan sir.

Abhijeet (glanced at Daya): Koi ladka hai?

Shreya (nodded): Ji sir, voh mera best friend hai, Arjun, Dehli ka bahut bda lawyer hai, kucch din ke liye Mumbai aya hai, so aaj usse milna hai. Hum dono college aur school mein bhi saath the.

Abhijeet (suspiciously): Toh ismein hasne wali kya baat hai.

Shreya (smiled dreamingly): Sir, main use humaare college ki baat bta rhi thi.

Purvi (adding): Yahi ki kaise voh Shreya ke saath flirt karta tha aur (before she could say more, Shreya kept her hand on her lips)

Shreya (fake smile, glare): Purvi, kaafi bta di ab.

Purvi (innocently): Kya? Main toh bas yeh bol rhi thi ki tumhe bhi ek baar dare mila tha use kiss karne ka.

Daya's hand slid from the table while other's eyes widened.

Shreya (observed all): Please, aap sab aage mat sochiye, I didn't complete the dare. Voh mera bas best friend hai and I have no further relation with him. (she turned red) Main aise hi kisi ko thodi na kiss kar sakti hoon.

Purvi (wide eyed): Oh really! Toh Arjun ke saath ek case pet hi tab, kiss nhi kiya tha use.

Shreya glared her.

Abhijeet (shocked): Kiss!

Shreya (sighed): Sir, 4 saal pehle ki baat hai, Arjun ko ek private case mein meri help chahiye thi and hum dono as boyfriend and girlfriend ki tarah disguise the, hum suspect ka piccha karte huye ek hotel room tak pahunch gye, aur uske bahar se humlog unki baatein sunne lage. Achanak se Arjun ko chhik aa gyi aur voh log chaukanne ho gye aur room ka door kolne wale the ki maine Arjun ko… (she turned red)

All understood. But, Daya still felt jealousy, he didn't like her being disguised as a girlfriend of someone else except him and then kissing him.

Soon, the evening came and Shreya left to meet her friend.

She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and blue mini skirt. She had her white pumps on.

In the café,

Arjun was waiting for her. She came and sat opposite to him. She ordered an ice lemon tea with mint for herself and a cold coffee for him.

Shreya (serious mode): Haan, Arjun, kya kaam tha?

Arjun (serious): Shreya, I have a new task for you. Cid Mumbai ka ek officer drug peddling karta hai but I am not sure, because he is a renowned person. That's why I want you to stalk him.

Their order came and Shreya took a sip of her tea.

Shreya (smiled sidely): Seems interesting. Koi photo hai us gaddar ka?

Arjun nodded and took out a photo from his inner coat pocket and gave her. She was shocked to see the person. She looked at the photo and then at her friend and then back.

Shreya (shocked): Arjun, how can it be? Daya sir, a drug peddler.

Arjun shrugged his shoulders.

Shreya (confirming): Are you sure?

Arjun (obvious tone): Of course, warna kabhi nhi bolta tumhe. Don't you know my habit of pre investigation. Yahi hai voh aadmi but I seemed to be mistaken, pta nhi kyun par main sure nhi ho paa rha hoon. Mujhe jo recording mili hai, usmein iski body language different hai.

Shreya (serious tone): If it is true, I am with you, I will follow him but (warning tone) Arjun, agar yeh khabar 50% bhi galat huyi, I will never forgive you.

Arjun (smirked): I know.

Daya came to the same café. He saw Shreya there with someone and went t her. Shreya saw him and hide the photo.

Daya (smiled): Hi, Shreya.

She stood up.

Shreya (forced smile): Hello, sir.

Daya (smiled): Mujhe apne dost se nhi milwaogi.

Arjun stood up and forwarded his hand for a handshake.

Arjun (formally): Hi, I am Advocate Arjun.

Daya (smiled, shaking hand): Hi, Senior Inspector Daya.

Arjun smiled and turned to Shreya.

Arjun (smiled): Shreya, main chalta hoon, files kal tak mil jaayegi.

Shreya smiled and gave him a quick hug and he went.

She turned to Daya, who was already looking at her. She was looking indeed beautiful. She turned red and downed her gaze.

Shreya (trying to behave normal): Sir, aap yaha?

Daya (Smiled): Haan, voh ek friend se milne aaya tha.

Shreya (nodded): Okay, toh main chalti hoon, so excuse me.

She went from there. Daya followed her by his eyes. He was confused by her act, normally she would have asked him if his friend was a girl or would have talked to him for sometimes. But today, her gestures were a little different.

Next day, in ACP's cabin…

Shreya (tensed): Aur sir, is liye main Daya sir ko follow karna chahti hoon, and I need your co operation.

ACP (thoughtfully) Hmmm… thik hai Shreya, tumhe jitney din ki leave chahiye lelo. (serious) Aur haan, agar Daya begunah hai toh use kucch nhi hona chahiye aur agar voh gunehgar hai toh phir voh bachna nhi chahiye.

Shreya (nodded): I got it, sir.

ACP (smiled): You may leave then.

Shreya went from there. She told everyone that she is going to Ahmadabad for some days.

One week passed. She used to follow Daya, day and night. She tapped his phone and inserted a microphone inside his desk and in his rooms.

She would blush, whenever Daya was being teased by her name. She felt something so beautiful.

One day, she was following him to the café when she got a call.

On the call,

Shreya (whispered): Haan, Arjun.

Arjun (looking here and there): Shreya, where are you? Daya toh us jungle mein aaya hai, tum nhi dikh rhi… weren't you following him?

Shreya (SHOCKED): Shut up! Daya sir mere saamne hai, café mein voh bhi Abhijeet sir ke saath aur tum jungle ki baat kar rhe ho.

Arjun (shocked): What! Phir mere saamne kaun hai?

Shreya (thoughtfully): Wait; just follow the guy, main sir ko leke wahan pahunchti hoon.

She disconnected the call and headed towards Daya. He saw her and was shocked. He stood up and so did Abhijeet.

Daya (shocked): Shreya tum? Tum toh Ahmadabad gyi thi na?

Shreya (seriously): Sir, I have more to tell you, aap bas mere saath chaliye.

Abhijeet (confused): Lekin hum tumhaare saath kyun chale Shreya?

Shreya (serious): Aap nhi, sirf Daya sir. ACP sir ka order hai.

The duo exchanged the glances and Daya nodded.

He went with her. He sat beside her in the car, as she drove to the jungle. Shreya told everything about the case to him which made him shocked.

Soon, they were near the drug peddler. As they reached, the drug peddler saw them and was about to run when Daya catches him and they rolled to the ground. Coincidently or as planned, both were wearing same costume and accessories.

Arjun and Shreya were just watching them with tensed and confused expressions as they fought with each other.

Shreya (angrily, shouted): Just stop it. (The two men stopped fighting) Yeh kya tarika hai? Just stop now, and tell me who real Daya sir is.

Daya 1: Shreya, I am Daya.

Daya 2: Shreya, he is wrong, main asli Daya hoon.

Arjun (confused): Yaar, stop it, (to Shreya) Ab kya karein?

Shreya (got an idea): Idea! (to the Dayas) Ok, main kucch sawal pucchungi, aap jawab do.

Arjun (smiled): Nice idea.

Shreya too passed a smile.

Shreya (smiled): So, Daya sir ka favourite food?

Both Daya: Aloo ka paratha.

Shreya (tensed) Right (after thinking): umm, favourite color?

Both Daya: Red.

The two Dayas looked at each other with hatred while the other two exchanged worried glances. The Dayas started to argue again.

Shreya (thinking): Oh god! Kaash main Abhijeet sir ko bhi le aati.

The argue between the two started to get aggressive, Shreya was thinking something and it was disturbing her. It was enough for her.

Shreya (burst out): Enough! (both looked at her) DO YOU LOVE ME?

She realized what she said and turned red. The others were shocked. Daya 1 got aggressive while Daya 2 was feeling embarrassed.

Daya 1 (angrily): What is it, Shreya? Main tumhaara senior hoon and you asked such a question!

Before he could continue, he was shot dead by Shreya. The other two looked at her in shock while she gave a victorious smile.

Daya (shocked): How did you get it?

Shreya (smiled): Maana mera question bahut ajeeb tha, lekin aap kisi par senior hone ka raub nhi dikhate hai, you are to the earth type person.

Arjun (smiled): Nice, (raised her collar) Akhir dost kiski hai!

Shreya (chuckled): Shut up! (Seriously to Daya) Sir, I want your phone.

Daya searched his pocket and gave her the phone. She checked it and now, she was confirmed it was her Daya.

Shreya returned the phone and they too went back to the city. The case was solved and Shreya got the credit. Arjun too returned back to Delhi.

Same night,

Shreya was in her house, she has just took a bath and had wet hairs. She was wearing a pink was about to get dressed, when the doorbell rang. She again wore her robe and went to check the door.

She opened it and was surprised to see Daya at that time of night.

Shreya (surprised): Daya sir aap? (smiled) aayiye na.

Daya smiled and came in. He turned to look at her and now noticed her appearance. She looked the gate and turned to him and saw him staring her. She turned red.

Shreya (trying to be normal): Sir, main aapke liye paani laati hoon.

She was about to go, when he pulled her. She crashed with him. He held her by her arm. She tried once to free herself and then got lost and nervous.

Shreya (nervously): Sir, yeh aap…

Daya (whispered in her ear): Kyun puccha aisa sawal?

Shreya looked at him with a jerk and saw him smiling naughtily.

Shreya (downed her gaze): Sir, bas aise hi.

Daya (naughtily): Ab jawab bhi sun lo. (he kissed her cheek and whispered) Yes, I love you.

He dragged his hands on her waist to pull her closer, while she closed her eyes.

Shreya (whispered): I love you too.

She opened her eyes and saw his lips approaching hers. She smiled shyly and got sealed in a kiss.


	21. 21

Plot By Disha Di (KSarah)

It all started with a KISS

It was a warm day in Mumbai. She was in a café with her friends. She had a busy schedule but still took out some time for this hang out. She was waiting for some messages, thus looking at her phone and walking from the counter to the table where her friends were sitting. Wearing a mini dress with high heels isn't an easy task and walking uff!

He was walking from her opposite side. He was busy in the discussion of the case for whose investigation they were here.

He didn't notice her nor did she notice him and they banged.

To save herself, she grabbed back of his neck and he caught her waist. Accidently, their lips met just for a second but it did. They kissed. She immediately left him and stood up properly. No one noticed the meeting of their lips but it just felt so good to them.

She was looking down and so did he.

Voice: Shreya! Are you okay?

She turned.

Shreya (trying to behave normal): Haan Payal, main thik hoon.

He looked at her and she too noticed his face. Their cheeks had a burning sensation.

Shreya (low voice): I am sorry, main dekh kar nhi chal rhi thi.

He (rubbing the back of his neck): No, meri bhi galti thi, I am sorry.

A man came there.

Man (serious): Daya, chal, uska address mil gya hai.

Daya (nodded): Haan Abhijeet, chalte hai (to Shreya): I am once again sorry ma'am.

Shreya (shaking her head in no): No, it's okay sir, meri bhi galti thi. I am sorry too.

They passed a smile and crossed each other. Shreya looked back to get another glance at him. She blushed and turned.

At the same time, as she turned back, Daya looked towards her with the same feeling.

They were just Strangers.

Soon the day passed and night came. As it is said, Nights alone are more painful than Days.

Shreya was lying on her bed. She was tossing and turning continuously on her bed but sleep was miles way. The only thing she had with her was his thoughts, which dominated her mind.

Shreya (thinking): Na jaane kaun the voh, (she touched her lips and blushed) Aur unhone mujhe kiss kiya, (she turned to the other side) Kya naam tha unka, haan, Daya. How sweet. He was so handsome aur kitne polite the, ekdum gentleman. (Realized) Lekin main unke bare mein kyun soch rhi hoon… kahi mujhe unse…. (her eyes widened and she immediately sat on her bed) Nhi, aisa nhi ho sakta, ek hi mulakaat mein kisis se kaise pyaar ho sakta hai (took a pillow and cuddled it near her ehart) Haan, shayad unhe like zaroor karne lagi hoon.

Shreya (softly): Daya (and blushed)

Here, in Daya's house,

His situation wasn't less than Shreya's. He too was fully awake but his mind was running over her thoughts. He got up from the bed and came near the window. He opened it and felt the fresh breeze on his face. Then, he remembered the kiss.

Daya (thinking): Shreya, kitna sundar naam hai na, ek dum unki tarah. Kitni pyaar si thi voh. Kitni polite aur shaant ladki hai voh. Aur voh kiss (blushed): Unke lips ka voh touch kitna accha tha (realized) Main yeh kya soch rha hoon… Mere man mein unhi ke khayal kyun aa rhein hai. (shook his head)

The morning came after their sleepless night. Shreya went to her training centre while Daya went to the bureau.

She was physically present there but her mind and heart was with Daya. She wasn't able to concentrate on her training and was facing problems.

She was wearing her boxing gloves and her trainer threw a sand bag tied to a rope towards her which she had to hit. She thought she was prepared and the bag came towards her. She was looking at it but suddenly…

She could see Daya in front of her. She stopped and released her hands. It was her mere thought.

But the sand bag was coming towards her and before she could understand, it hit her and she was thrown to the ground.

She came back to the reality with the hit. She touched her nose which was bleeding.

Shreya (painful voice): Ouch!

The others came running to her. Her trainer sat beside her as she looked at him.

Shreya (controlling her pain): I am sorry sir, mera dhyaan nhi tha. (confidently): But I want to try again.

Trainer (angrily): What try again! Kya ho gya hai Shreya tumhe, subah se thik se koi kaam nhi kiya, riffle shooting mein bhi target to hit nhi kar payi, fir hand to hand fight bhi thik se nhi ki. You are a star student of this Police Academy aur tum aisa karogi toh kaise chalega.

Shreya (guilty): Sorry sir, (confidently) But I promise I will do it this time.

Trianer (concerned): Uski zaroorat nhi hai (to someone) Riya, iski dressing karwa do (back to Shreya): Shreya, phir tum wapas apne room mein jaoo, tumhaari tabiyat aaj thik nhi lag rhi hai.

Shreya nodded.

At the bureau,

Daya was studying a file, no, actually holding a file and was lost in her thoughts.

Abhijeet saw him and came near him. He nudged him.

Daya (lost): Ji Shreya ji. (he could actually see Shreya in him)

Abhijeet (shocked): Shreyaji, yeh kaun hai? (waving his hand near his face) Daya, bhai main tera dost, Abhijeet.

Daya (came back to reality): Haan- haan, Boss, bolo na.

Abhijeet (confused): Kya bolun, file pakad ke pta nhi kya soch rha tha tu? (naughtily): Aur yeh Shreya ji kaun hai, haan?

Daya blushed slightly then became serious.

Daya (fake seriousness): Mujhe kya pta kaun hai Shreya ji. Ab boss, tum jao aur mujhe kaam karne do.

Abhijeet (naughtily): Kaam karne do, ye Shreya ji ke khayalon mein khone do?

Daya (absent mindedly): Haan, vahi.

Abhijeet (shocked): Kya!

Daya (realized): Mer matlab, (tiredly): Abhijeet, please.

Abhijeet left after smirking at him. Daya looked at him till he settled back to his place, as he was sure, soon he will be caught.

Some days passed, their days became normal but nights were still sleepless. Both didn't knew what they actually felt for each other, but they denied that they were in love. They tried to find each other, but failed.

One day, in Bureau,

Purvi (excited): Sir, aaj Police Academy jana hai, aaj toh maza hi aa jayega! Puraani yaadein taza ho jayengi.

Abhijeet (smiled): Haan Purvi.

All were talking about their plans for the visit at THE POLICE ACADEMY, MUMBAI, but someone was there, who was not that excited but anxious. Anxious to know the reason for his restlessness, whenever he hear that they are going to police academy.

In Police Academy, after an hour,

All the students were called to the campus which had a stage as the CID team was coming to the centre. Everyone was really happy and excited.

Riya (whispered): Pta hai Shreya, maine suna hai saare CID ke inspectors aur senior inspectors bahut handsome hai.

Shreya (disbelief): Tu nhi sudhre gi, yaar voh humare seniors hai, we should respect them not flirt with them or get attracted to them.

Anchor: So, ladies and gentlemen, here I present, ACP Pradyuman, Senior Inspectors Daya and Abhijeet (Shreya looked at the stage as she heard Daya) and their team.

All clapped but Shreya was frozen on her place. She was just staring at the miracle taking place. At last she found Daya but as her senior. She looked at him as he climbed the stairs, everyone was cheering for them. He looked at the crowd but his eyes got glues at the only girl standing still. His heart beat stopped. He couldn't take eyes off her.

She took lost her beats as his gaze fell on her. They looked in each other's eyes and realized something.

THEY WERE IN LOVE!

Shreya (thinking): Senior Inspector Daya, haan! (she smiled and started to clap)

Daya (thinking): Shreya ji, in police academy, (he smirked and looked forward)

Soon, the seminar was over. The students were not allowed to meet the CID officers. Shreya was getting restless. Daya too had the same condition.

The officers were in the conference room.

Man: Sir, humne students ko mana kar diya hai aapse milne ke liye.

Daya (immediately) Are, kyun? Aapko milne se mana nhi karna chahiye tha, hmlog unke inspiration hai, agar hum logon se voh milenge toh voh motivate honge.

Purvi (smiled): Haan, sir, aap thik keh rhein hai. Aap unhein aane dijiye.

Man nodded and went.

Here, Shreya got a call. She attended the call and tears made its way.

Riya (concerned): Kya huya Shreya?

Shreya (teary): Riya voh maa hospital mein hai, mujhe abhi nikalna hoga.

Riya (nodded): Thik hai, tu ja, main sir ko ba dungi.

Shreya nodded and went from there without even thinking twice.

All students got the permission to meet the officers.

It was time to go but Shreya was nowhere to be seen. Daya got up unwillingly and went from there with his team. He was really upset that he didn't get the chance to meet her.

In his house, Daya was seated with Abhijeet.

Daya (sighed): Abhijeet, mujhe tumse ek baat kehni hai.

Abhijeet (smirked): Pyaar ho gya na tujhe.

Daya (shocked): Tumhein kaise pta? (Abhijeet gave a naughty smile while he blushed): Haan boss, lag rha ho hi gya hai.

Abhijeet (naughtily): Shreya naam hai na uska.

Daya (nodded): Haan, us din yaad hai, café mein main kisi se takara gya tha (Abhijeet nodded) Vahi hai Shreya ji, phir maine unhein bahut dhoonda par kahin nhi mili lekin aaj dikh gyi (looked at him) Voh ek student hai, Police Academy mein.

Abhijeet (smiled): Yeh toh accha hai (remembered): Accha, tabhi students se milna tha tujhe (Daya blushed) Toh mili meri bhabhi?

Daya (upset): Nhi, voh wahan nhi aayi. Mujhe toh lagta hai ki voh mere bare mein aisa kucch nhi sochti hai.

Abhijeet (convincing) Are, yaar, ho sakta hai ki koi emergency aa gyi ho.

Daya nodded but still was upset.

After a month, the door of the bureau opened and a slender lady could be seen.

Voice (confidently): Inspector Shreya reporting on duty sir.

All looked at her. Daya skipped his beat. She was just in front on him, his lady love. She moved her eyes all over the room and it stopped at him. She felt butterflies as their eyes met. He was looking at her, with eyes full of love. She lowered her gaze and blushed.

Abhijeet saw them and moved to Shreya.

Abhijeet (smiled): Welcome to CID, Shreya. Kal hi humaari baat huyi thi, main Abhijeet (he forwarded his hand for a hand shake)

Shreya (smiled): Hello, sir, nice to meet you and thank you so much mujhe yahan appoint karwaane ke liye. Main khud ko bahut lucky samjhti hoon, ki India ki best CID force ke saath kaam karne ka moauka mil rha hai.

Daya looked at both of them in surprise. He felt so lucky to have such a brother in arms.

Soon, Shreya became a member to the family. She got so many friends in the officers. Daya knew she too loved him and he too got why she didn't come to him that day.

Daya was doing his work when Abhijeet approached him.

Abhijeet (whispered): Daya, mujhe tujhse kucch baat karni hai.

Daya (smiled):Haan bolo boss.

Abhijeet whispered something in his ears.

Abhijeet (whispered): Jaa, bol de apni dil ki baat.

Daya smiled and went to the record room.

In the record room, Shreya was finding a file. Suddenly, lights went off due to some problem.

Shreya (annoyed): (clicked her tongue) Is light ko bhi abhi jana tha.

She sighed tiredly. Someone pinned her to the wall and covered her mouth, preventing her to scream. She struggled but stopped hearing something.

Voice (whispered): I love you.

She gasped as she recognized the voice.

The lights came and both looked in each other's eyes. He gently left her mouth but wrapped his hands around her waist.

She knew, it all started with a kiss.


	22. 22

EYLove and Drug

The team was busy in a case and seemed to be tensed.

Shreya (worried): Sir, mujhe bahut chinta ho rhi hai, abhi tak Daya sir ka kucch pta nhi chala hai.

Abhijeet (consoling her): Dekho Shreya, Daya ek CID officer hai use kucch nhi hoga.

Shreya (interrupting): Kaha likha hai ki CID ko kucch nhi ho sakta? Haan? (all went silent, she sighed): Sir, mujhe pta hai, aap mujhe toh dilasa de rhein hai, par khud bhi bahut pareshan hai.

Abhijeet (opening up): Pareshaan toh hounga hi na Shreya, mera bhai goom hai aur koi suraag bhi nhi mil rha hai.

Just then, Purvi entered.

Purvi (interrupted): Kisne kaha ki suraag nhi hai, hume yeh tak pta chal gya hai ki Daya sir ko kaha rakha gya hai.

Shreya (anxiously): Toh jaldi bolo na Purvi.

Purvi (smiled): Borivali ke ek band pade mill mein rakha gya hai unhe aur sir, Criminal ka naam Rocky hai, ek puraana gunda hai.

Abhijeet (hurriedly): Shreya, Nikhil aur Sachin follow me, hum abhi jaa rhe hai vaha. Aur Purvi, Rajat aur Pankaj, is Rocky ko pakdo.

The three (nodded): Yes sir.

They dispersed.

In Borivali,

Daya was lying unconscious in a mill and darkness had surrounded the area. Meanwhile the door opened and three figures ran to him. Shreya took his head on her lap and started patting his cheeks while Abhijeet was shaking him from the left and Nikhil of Daya's right.

Shreya (teary): Daya sir, please uthiye na. Please sir.

Abhijeet (teary): Haan, mere bhai, tu uth ja, kaise rahoonga tumhaare bine.

Voice (drunken): Itni jaldi piccha nhi chhodunga tumhaara.

All looked at Daya and discovered that it was his voice. All sighed in relief to discover his well being but his tone really confused them. Abhijeet and Nikhil made him stand but he was disbalancing.

Daya (drunken): Yeh duniya ghum kyu rhi hai.

Shreya (worried): Sir, lagta hai Daya sir nashe mein hai.

Abhijeet (thoughtfully): Haan, par kis cheez ke? (to Shreya): Forensic lab le chalte hai ise.

All nodded.

In forensic lab,

Daya was sitting on a chair, Shreya and Nikhil were on his either sides to control him. Salukhe took his blood sample and tested it.

All were tensed and biting their nals. ACP was standing serious and angry. Shreya was teary and so was Abhijeet.

Shreya (thinking): Hey Bhagwan, yeh kya ho gya mere Daya sir ko? Acche khaase subah gye the khabri se milne, aa rhe hai is halat mein, bus koi buri khabar na nikle.

She came out of her pool of thoughts by a laughing voice.

ACP (angry): Salukhe, ab tu has kyu raha hai? Koi chutkula dekh liya kya?

Salukhe (laughing): Boss, tera officer toh gya.

All shocked.

Shreya (teary): Are sir, yeh aap kya bol rhe hai?

Salukhe (controlling laughter): Mera voh matlab nhi tha, sorry. Voh Daya ko kisi tarah drug consume karwayi gyi hai.

Abhijeet (shocked): Kya? Kaun si Drug?

Salukhe (smirked): koi chhota mota se drug hai, aur kal raat se pehle nasha nh uttarne wala.

All were shocked. Shreya sat on the bench beside her with a thud.

Abhijeet (faint voice): Sir, itna kya drug de diya ki kal dopahar tak nasha nhi uttarega.

Salukhe (seeing his computer): Poore 500 g ka packet consume kiya hai isne.

Shreya (low voice): 500 g ka packet.

Salukhe (nodded): Haan, (casually): Par chinta mat karo, koi effect nhi ho ga, bas yeh 12 ghante sambhal lo.

Abhijeet and Shreya looked at each other and then at Daya.

ACP (sighed): Ab kucch kart oh sakte nhi hai, Daya ko hi sambhalna hai (To Abhijeet): Abhijeet tum Daya ko sambhal loge na?

Abhijeet (worried): Actually sir, voh mujhe ek din ke liye Dehli jana tha, head quarter se order mila hai. Parso subah main aa jaunga.

ACP (tensed): Toh ab ise kaun sambhale ga?

Shreya (immediately)): Sir, main Daya sir ko sambhal leti hoon.

ACP (softly): Par Shreya, Daya nashe mein hai, toh aise mein tum…

Shreya (smiled lightly): Sir main sambhal lungi, agar zaroorat padi toh aap logon ko call kar dungi.

ACP was not fully convinced but nodded. Shreya noticed it well.

Shreya (convincing him): Sir, main bhi ek CID officer hoon, khud ko sambhal sakti hoon aur mujhe pura bharosa hai ki Daya sir nashe mein bhi aisi koi harkat nhi karenge jisse kisi ko dukh pahunche.

ACP smiled and Shreya returned his smile with a smile. She went near Daya.

Shreya (holding his shoulder): Sir, chaliye ghar chalna hai. (to Abhijeet): Abhijeet sir, aap zara help karenge inhe ghar le jane mein?

Abhijeet nodded and they took him home.

First they went to Shreya's house and collected her things.

The journey was silent, only Daya was murmuring something, which was understood by none. The two found his talks really rubbish and irritating.

Soon they reached Daya's house and settled themselves on the sofa. Shreya changed her clothes, fetched water for the two and too sat near Daya.

Abhijeet (softly): Are you sure, Shreya, kyat um ise sambhal sakti ho?

Shreya (smiled lightly): Haan sir, aapko mere upar itna bhi bharosa nhi hai?

Abhijeet (hesitantly): Tumhaare upar to bharosa hai, par Daya nashe mein hai.

Shreya (softly): Mujhe unpar poor vishwaas hai, voh aisa kucch nhi karenge jisse kisi ko bhi koi takleef ho.

Abhijeet (nodded): Hmmm, chalo phir main nikalta hoon, khaya rakhna.

Abhijeet went from there and closed the door using the spare key. Shreya watched him going then turned towards Daya, who was looking at her.

Shreya (nervously): Kya huya sir?

Daya said nothing but slid his hand on her waist. She shivered and breathed nervously.

Shreya (nervously): Sir, yeh aap…

Before she could complete her sentence, Daya fused their lips together. She felt so good by his wild kisses. She responded soon with equal passion as she just lost it. They broke for air soon. She looked at him and then stood up. She tried not to blush and fell nervous.

Shreya (not looking at him): Sir, chaliye aapke sone ka time ho gya hai.

Daya said nothing but went to his room by her support. He was walking with drunken style. Shreya had a hard time to control him. They finally reached his room.

Shreya (taking out clothes from his wardrobe): Sir, aap kapde badal lijiye, aur so jaiye.

Daya hugged her from behind, resting his hands on her waist and chin on her shoulder. She felt butterflies in her stomach on this sudden closeness.

Daya (drunken voice,): Tumhi pahna do na.

Shreya (nervously): Sir, par main kaise aapko kapde pehna sakti hoon?

Daya (breathed on her neck): Haathon se.

She shivered as she felt his breath on her neck.

Daya (husky tone): Pehnaogi na?

Shreya just nodded. Daya smiled and turned her to face him. She started to open his shirt buttons with trembling hands. Her cheeks were burning under his gaze. Soon, the shirt was open, she slid it down his arms and removed it. His muscular body was disclosed in front of her. Only his vest covered his upper body.

She was about to take a t- shirt for him but he stopped her.

Daya (drunken): Shreya, t-shirt mat nikalo bas trouser nikaal do, main chnge kar leta hoon.

Shreya nodded and took out a trouser. He went to the washroom and changed. He came out still with drunken steps.

Shreya (softly): Ab aap so jaiye.

Daya nodded and laid on the bed. Shreya covered him with a blanket and was about to go when he pulled her from her arms and made her lay on the bed. He hugged her from behind and locked his arms around her. She got nervous and shivered with his breath on her shoulders. Soon, his cheek was touching hers.

Daya (whispered): I love you, (Her eyes widened and she had happy tears but his next word made her dull) Pari.

She felt her heart sinking deeply. It was aching as the reality struck her. It wasn't her, whom he loved but it was someone else. He just imagined another girl in her.

She didn't struggle as his lips touched her cheek, thinking at it was the last time he felt him.

Shreya (seriously): Sir, mujhe chid dijiye please.

Daya (drunken): Nhi, main apni pari ko nhi chhodunga.

She said nothing. He soon slept and she stood up as the grip around her loosened.

She looked at him lovingly but painfully. She touched his cheek and kissed his forehead. She left the room.

Daya (murmured in sleep): Meri pari, Shreya.

Daya smiled in sleep and cuddled in the blanket.

Shreya came to the living room. Tears were trailing down her cheeks but she didn't even care to wipe them. She was heartbroken.

She went to the balcony and saw the full moon. It was making her teary eyes shine. A gasped escaped her lips as she held her sobs.

She couldn't control any more. She just went inside the room, assigned to her and cried her heart. Fortunately, no one was there to disturb her and unfortunately, no one was there to console her.

Shreya (thinking): Bhagwan, aisa mere saath hi kyun hota hai? Kisi ko pehli baar dil se chaha aur uska yeh sila diya apne. Voh kisi aur ladki se pyaar karte hai. (she wiped her tears): No, I have to be strong. It may be one-sided love but it is not that weak. I will love him but will never let him know.

Soon, the next day came. Daya slept all the time and soon, it was noon. He recovered from the dose. He woke up but his head was spinning like anything.

Before he could say anything, a hand reached him with a glass. He looked at the glass then at the giver.

Daya (low voice): shreya.

Shreya (seriously): Yeh nimboo paani pi lijiye, accha laega.

Daya said nothing but nodded. He took the glass and gulped the lime water down his throat. He returned the glass to Shreya. He was about to say something.

Shreya (interrupted): Aap hume kal raat Borivali k eek band pade mill mein mile, aapne 500 g drug consume ki thi. (he was again about to say something): Chinta mat kijiye, Rocky pakda gya hai aur agar aap Abhijeet sir ke bare mein pooch enge toh voh kal subah tak Dehli se aa jayenge. Unhein kucch kam se jana pada tha.

Daya nodded.

Shreya (serious): Aapk Fresh ho jaiye, main aapke liye khana bnati hoon.

Daya went to the bathroom and freshened up. She too cooked food for him.

He came to the dining table and soon was served with his favorites.

Daya (softly): Shreya, tum bhi kha lo.

Shreya (shook her head in no): Nhi sir, voh actually abhi sham tak mummi-papa chale jayenge toh unke saath hi lunch kar lungi, aap kha lijiye.

Daya nodded and ate the food.

Daya (impressed): Shreya, maana padega tumne khana bahut accha banaya hai.

Shreya just smiled lightly.

Shreya (teasingly): Waise bhi, ma'am toh mujhse bhi accha khana banati hongi.

Daya (confused): Ma'am?

Shreya (teasingly): Haan, ab apne senior ki girlfriend ko ma'am hi bulaungi main. Pari naam hai na unka. Kal raat aap nashe mein unka hi naam liye jar he the.

Daya smiled and as he got she has misunderstood.

Daya (naughtily): Haan, Pari bhi bahut accha khana banati hai man karta hai uska haat chum loon, mujhe uske is talent ke bare mein kucch hi samay pehle pta chala.

Shreya felt like crying but controlled herself.

Daya (acted to remember something): Accha haan, Shreya thank you so much, tumne yaad dila diya aaj sham ko mujhe uske ghar jana tha.

She smiled fakely.

Shreya (excusing herself): Accha sir, main ab chalti hoon.

Daya (nodded): Okay Shreya, (smiled): Aur thank you so much, mera khayal rakhne ke liye.

Shreya (smiled): its okay sir.

Shreya went to her house. Soon, she dropped her parents to the airport and she was alone now. She was in her room, lying on her bed with legs outside her bed. Her hands were spread and eyes closed.

Her mind was occupied by yesterday's events. Her corner of eyes still had tears and most of them had dried. She was feeling hollow from inside. Her heart was aching badly.

A doorbell helped her come out of her thoughts. She moved to the door.

Shreya (confused): Is waqt kaun hoga?

She opened the door and found Daya standing there. He seemed to be lost in his love. She was looking so pretty in pink strap sleeves top and black fit skirt.

Shreya (surprised): Sir, aap yaha? Aap toh apni girlfriend se milne gye the na?

Daya (smiled teasingly): Gya toh tha, lekin voh ghar pen hi thi, tumhaara ghar raste mein that oh socha hota chaloon.

Shreya just nodded slightly.

Shreya (expressionlessly): aap baithiye, main paani lekar aati hoon.

Daya (interrupted): Shreya, please chai banado na, tumhaare haath ki chai bahut acchi lagti hai mujhe.

Shreya nodded and went in the kitchen. After sometimes, Daya too went after her and saw her back towards him as she made the tea. She was too much involved in her thoughts as well as in making tea.

Daya went closer and hugged her from behind. A gasped escaped her mouth. He remove the hair strands from her shoulder and started to wet it with his open mouth kisses. She shivered like hell.

Shreya (shivering): Ahh! Daya sir yeh aap kya kar rhe hai?

Daya (kissing the side of her neck): Apni pari se pyaar.

Shreya jerked him.

Shreya (angrily): Yeh kya laga rakha hai? Kalb hi mere karib aane ki koshish ki par mujhe Pari samjh kar aaye the. Aaj jab poore hosh mein hai, tabh bhi yahi kar rhe hai? What is this, sir? Who the hell is this Pari?

Daya smiled and decreased the gap between them. He forwarded a diary to her.

Daya (smiled): Khud hi dekh lo.

Shreya snatched the diary angrily and started to read it. With every page she slipped, her expressions softened. She had tears in eyes. She looked at him and just jumped in his arms.

Shreya (crying): I am sorry.

Daya (kissed her hairs): Its okay. (he was caressing her hairs)

Shreya (smiled with tears): I love you too.

Daya smiled and they separated.

Daya (naughtily): Par kya keh rhi thi tum? Maine kal tumhaare kareeb aane ki koshish ki.

Shreya nodded innocently and told the whole incident. She was too involved in her narration that she didn't notice him coming near her.

As soon as she completed, he pulled by her waist.

Daya (whispered): Let's complete the incident.

Shreya (lost in him): Sure.


	23. 23

SANU TERE NAAL LOVE HO GYA

Everyone was busy in doing the file work except one; she was lost in her own thoughts. Purvi noticed her and went to her. She snapped her fingers in front of her and she came to reality.

Shreya (trying to behave normal): Kya huya Purvi? Koi kaam tha?

Purvi (suspiciously): Shreya, kya baat hai? Aaj subah se hi tu khoyi- khoyi si aur dukhi lag rhi hai?

Shreya (denying): Nhi Purvi, aisa kucch nhi hai.

Purvi (insisting): Shreya, sach – sach bta, kya huya hai?

Shreya (sighed): Bua ji aa rhi hai.

Purvi (smiled): Toh ismein dukhi hone ki kya baat hai?

Shreya (sadly): Bua ji jab bhi aati hai mere liye kamse kam 50 rishte laati hai. She wants me to get married.

Purvi (shocked): Lekin tu toh…

Shreya nodded lightly.

Shreya (worried): Mujhe bahut ghabrahat ho rhi hai Purvi.

Purvi (consoling her): Shreya, just relax, kucch nhi hoga.

Abhijeet noticed them.

Abhijeet (suspiciously): Purvi, Shreya, tum dono ko kya huya hai? Bahut pareshaan lag rhe ho.

Shreya (trying to behave normal): Kucch nhi sir, aisa kucch nhi hai.

Purvi (trying to behave normal): Haan sir, Shreya bas bta rhi thi ki uski bua ji aa rhi hai kal.

Voice: Kya! Ratna aa rhi hai.

All turned to the source, to discover ACP.

Shreya just nodded.

Daya (confused): Sir, aap kyu chauk rhe hai? Aur aap Shreya ki bua ji ko kaise jaante hai?

ACP (smiled): Voh bhi meri behen jaisi hi hai, Daya. Apna bhai maanti hai mujhe. (to Shreya): Kab aa rhi hai voh?

Shreya (tried to smile): Kal.

ACP (smiled): Thik hai, toh main bhi tumhaare saath chalta hoon use airpost par lene.

Shreya nodded smilingly.

Till then, the security guard entered with three medium size boxes.

Guard: Sir, yeh Shreya madam ke liye aaya hai.

Shreya (surprised): Mere liye. (to Guard): Ise yaha centre table par rakh dijye.

Guard nodded and did as instructed. He went.

Shreya took a box and opened it. Her eyes widened in shock and the box fell from her hand. Many photographs got scattered in the floor, which had fallen from the box. Shreya too was about to fall but Nikhil supported her.

Nikhil (holding her arm): Shreya, sambhal kar. Kya kar rhi hai?

Daya took one of the photographs.

Daya (reading what's on back of it): Suraj. (he flipped and saw the photo)

Abhijeet picked the other photo.

Abhijeet (reading): Ramansh (he flipped and saw the photo)

Abhijeet (surprised): Shreya, itne saare ladkon ki photo.

Shreya (almost crying): Sir, yeh kucch nhi hai, in do boxes mein bhi vahi hai aur Bua kal aur ladkon ki photos laa rhi hai apne saath.

Daya (shocked): Kya! Lekin kyun?

Shreya (crying): Meri shaadi karwaane. (All were shocked) Bua is baar mujhe nhi chhodengi, meri shaadi toh pakka karwaa dengi, kisi aur se.

ACP (casually): Lekin agar tumhe shaadi nhi karni hai, toh na bol do.

Shreya (worried): Sir, vahi toh nhi kar sakti, bua aur maa bolengi ki abhi bas sagaai kar lo phir shaadi baad mein ho jayegi aur papa bhi indono ke saamne bilkul helpless hai.

Purvi (thoughtfully): Phir koi bahana bnade.

Shreya (explaining): Vahi toh kiya tha maine… tabhi sirf itne hai warna to kamse kam 8 boxes aate.

Pankaj (confused): Matlab?

Shreya (sighed): Maine bua ji ko kucch qualities btayi thi jo mujhe apne pati mein chahiye, I was damn sure ki aisi qualities Mumbai mein rarest ke paas hai, toh bua ne puri duniya mein se dhoond liya with NRIs.

Sachin (shocked): Kya! Matlab shaadi ke baad tum bhi…

Shreya (keeping her hand on her head): Voh sab toh baad mein, pehle in saare ladko ki bio study karne mein bhi puri raat lag jayegi…

ACP (after thinking something): Idea! Purvi jaldi kitne ladke hai unke criminal records check karo. Nikhil aur Pankaj tum dono uski help karo. Jab ho jaye toh mujhe batana.

After sometimes,

Purvi (worried): Sir, saare ke saare clean hai, koyi ek bhi criminal nhi nikla.

Shreya (curiously): Waise, total ladke hai kitne?

Purvi (helplessly): 500!

Shreya (shocked): What! Aur kisine bhi ek accident bhi nhi kiya! Oh God! Seriously! Bua ji CID se acchi investigation karti hai.

ACP (thoughtfully): Shreya, kya qualities rakhi thi tumne?

Shreya (dreamingly): Sir, he should be kind hearted, down to earth, and have a good sense of style. He should understand me, never be a wall between me and my career, should be a good singer, because I like to listen to songs when I am sad, he should be intelligent, aur haan! Use cooking aani chahiye. Maine yeh bhi bola tha ki agar ek CID officer ho toh aur bhi accha hai! (sadly): Lekin bua ji ne yeh shart cancel kar di, kyunki aisa CID officer milna is next to impossible!

Nikhil, Pankaj, Sachin (angrily): What! Hum aise nhi hai?

Shreya (fake smile): Pankaj, tumhe khana bnana nhi bas khana aata hai, Sachin sir aapko gaana gana nhi chillana aata hai aur Nikhil, tumhaare fashion sense dustbin jaisi hai!

The three felt embarrassed and downed their heads.

Abhijeet (innocently): Aur main?

Shreya (chuckled): Sir, sorry to say, par aapki singing mujhe bilkul nhi pasand, maine ek baar aapko Tarika ke liye gaate suna hai (Exchanging glance with Purvi) jiske wajah se mujhe aur Purvi ko kaan band karne pade the aur aapne khana bnaya kam hai, jalaya zyaada hai.

Daya (adding): Right, aur iska fashion sense bhi accha nhi hai.

Abhijeet (in his ears): Lekin tere mein toh saari qualities hai na… toh… aur tu CID officer bhi hai.

Sachin (same tone): Sir, lagta hai Shreya ne yeh sab Daya sir ko rakh kar hi bola hai.

Daya glared both of them but was smiling under throat.

Shreya (crying tone): Ab meri shaadi hona pakka hai, (sitting with a thud): I never wanted an arrange marriage.

ACP (suspiciously): Shreya, kahi tum kisi se pyaar toh nhi karti?

Shreya just nodded lightly looking down.

ACP (surprised): Kya! Tab toh yeh acchi baat hai, bol do Ratna ko!

Shreya (wiping her tears, in a strong tone): Usse accha rasta hai mere paas! (all looked at her): Main kal bua ji ko haan keh dungi.

ACP (shocked): Lekin Shreya…

Shreya (strong tone): Sir, main jaanti hoon, jisse main pyaar karti hoon, he doesn't love me back and I have to move on, aur isse accha mauka nhi milega.

She went from there saying this. Daya felt his heart piercing into pieces. All others were worried for her.

Next day came early.

All were standing outside the airport to take Ratna. ACP came there with Daya, who had a bouquet of roses. Shreya wasn't smiling and her eyes were puffy and red, seemed she cried last night. There was no one else.

ACP (softly): Shreya, kyat um kal ro…

Shreya (interrupting): Sir, please mat pucchiye. This is my destiny; I have to get married to whom she chooses me to. Ek raat pehle apni sari bhadas nikaalna chahti thi, isisliye.

ACP went silent. Soon, the plane arrived. Ratna too came out. She was a short, stout lady with stips of white hairs between black locks. She immediately hugged Shreya, who hugged her back. Shreya had some tears at the corner of her eyes, which she wiped. Ratna separated.

ACP (smiled): Kaisi ho?

Ratna (smiled): Acchi hoon bhai, aap btaiye?

ACP (smiled): Thik hoon.

Daya (smiled): Hello ma'am, main Senior Inspector Daya.

ACP (adding): Mere bête jaisa hai aur sabse best cop puri team ka.

Ratna looked at him, tip to toe. She smiled and accepted the bouquet he offered. Shreya was about to take her luggage but Daya helped her. Ratna smiled.

They sat in the car. Daya drove off.

Ratna, who was sitting in the back seat with Shreya was thinking something.

Ratna (suddenly): Shreya, chal aaj kucch suna, bahut din ho gye.

ACP (interrupted): Ratna, Shreya ka toh sunti rhegi, humaare Daya ka bhi sun le, bahut accha gaata hai.

Ratna (Smiled): Haan, gaao na beta.

Daya smiled and sang a song. Ratna was impressed while Shreya felt an unknown relaxation.

They reached her house. Ratna and ACP settled themselves on sofa.

Shreya (Smiled): Bua ji, papa mummi bhi aaj sham tak aa jayenge. (Ratna nodded): Aap baithiye, main naashta bna kar laati hoon.

Daya (added): Shreya, chalo main bhi help karta hoon.

Ratna (surprised): Beta, tumhe khaana bnana bhi aata hai?

ACP (nodded): Kaha than a, best hai, aal rounder hai humaari CID ka.

Daya (smiled a little): Chalo Shreya.

Shreya nodded and they went to the kitchen, which was completely out of sight from the drawing room.

Shreya started to prepare things, while Daya watched her from the door, from where her back was only seen. He went to her slowly and hugged her from back, resting his hands near her wrist and chin on her shoulder. She shovered and got nervous with the sudden closeness.

Daya (whispered): Shreya, dar lag rha hai.

Shreya (nervously): Sir, mujhe aapse darn hi lagta, kyunki mujhe aap par pura bharosa hai.

Daya (whispered): Ek baat kahoon, (she nodded. He pecked her neck and she closed her eyes) I love you.

She opened her eyes which got teary while a smiled played on her lips. Daya smiled and turned her towards him. He rubbed her corner of the lips, making her shiver, then kissed her lips passionately. She soon responded. They separated soon.

She turned to the stove, blushing hard.

Shreya (low tone): Ab kaam kar lein, bua ji ko bhuk lagi hogi.

Daya smiled and they prepared the breakfast for her. When they were done, Daya again pulled Shreya y her waist.

Shreya (nervously): Kya kar rhe hai, sir?

Daya (kissing her jaw line): Can't you feel it?

Shreya (shivered): Ahh! Yes, I can.

Daya (moving lips on her neck): What can you feel?

Shreya (whispered): Your love.

Daya separated and looked at her. She turned red and moved out taking the tray. Daya smiled and moved after her.

She set the dining table and all came. Ratna tasted the food and praised the couple.

Ratna (smiled): Bhai, maine soch liya hai, Shreya ki shaadi kisse karwaani hai.

Shreya's face fell and Daya too went sad.

Shreya (hesitantly): Bua woh…

Ratna (stopped her): Shreya, pehle meri puri baat sun (to ACP): Bhai, agar main Shreya ke liye aapke bête ka haath mangoon toh aap denge?

ACP stopped eating and looked at her. The two exchanged glances and stopped their surprised eyes at her.

Ratna (noticing it): Are ab itni bhi burin hi hoon, ki apni pyaari si bhatiji se uska pyaar chin loon. Jab main Daya se mili tabhi mujhe samajh mein aa gya ki Shreya ne ise hi chuna hai.

Shreya side hugged Ratna in happiness.

Shreya (happily): Bua, you are the best.

ACP (sighed): Akhir kaar, Daya ko koyi mil gyi.

All chuckled.

After sometimes, ACP went. Ratna pushed Daya and Shreya into Shreya's room, to give them some privacy.

Daya went close to Shreya, who backd off and hit the wall. She looked into his eyes.

Daya (moving his face close to her): I love you.

Shreya (cloing her eyes): I love you too.


	24. 24

**Lucky to Have You in my Life**

The three lionesses were sitting in the cafeteria and discussing about their lions, or it can be said cursing themselves for marrying them. But not all three, just two were busy talking but one was just listening.

Purvi (angrily): Sachin ne toh bahut wadein kiye the ki 'tumhaari help karoonga ghar ke kaam mein', (making face) Lekin shaadi ke baad aur Sanvi (Purvi's and Sachin's Daughter) ke baad, voh sab bhul gye.

Shreya looked at her sipping coffee.

Tarika (sighed helplessly): Abhijeet ka bhi yahi haal hai, shaadi ke pehle bola tha, ki hum dono working hai toh hum dono ki ghar ki zimmedaari bhi equal hai, par Aditya (their son) ke baad toh bas (sighed) Acha huya maine job chhod di, warna yeh sab handle nhi ho pata.

Purvi and Tarika had left their jobs.

Purvi (sadly): Voh toh ghar ke kaam kya, khana bhi nhi bna paate, jis din mujhe koi kaam ho toh voh bahar se khana mangwate hai.

Shreya stirred her coffee, getting bored.

Tarika (resting her chin on her hand which had the support of the table): Abhijeet toh ab meri baat hi nhi manta, pehle toh ji huzoori karta phirta tha.

Purvi (dreamingly): Pehle toh Sachin bhi mujhse kitne pyaar se baat karte the, lekin ab (sighed)

Shreya was just a silent spectator.

Shreya (suggested): I think tum logo ko unse baat karni chahiye, they love you so much toh baat talenge nhi.

The two angry but upset ladies glared her hard, making her scared. She got herself ready for the storm.

Tarika (angrily): Yaha tujhe apne jiju logon ko samjhana chahiye toh tu hume samjha rhi hai.

Purvi (adding) Aur nhi toh kya, pehle tu decide karle tu kiski taraf hai.

Shreya made a helpless face and the two again got engaged in their talks.

Soon, the day was over. Shreya was really tired after a long day. She went to her house and opened the door after a tired sigh.

She jumped tiredly on the sofa and rested her head on the headrest with eyes closed. She received a cheerful peck on her cheek and she smiled widely. This kiss can kill all her tiredness in just one touch.

Voice: Hi, sweetheart.

She opened her eyes and looked at her sweet hubby, ready with a glass of water for her.

Shreya (smiled): Hello, Daya, toh kaisa raha day off? Aur Diya ne tang toh nhi kiya na?

Shreya took the glass from him and he sat beside her, wrapping his warm hand around her waist. She just loved his touch.

Daya (smiled): Bahut accha gya, aur Diya ne bilkul tang nhi kiya, akhir apni mummi pe jo gyi hai.

Shreya smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

Shreya (softly): Daya, aap daily jaaya karo na bureau, yeh alternate days karne ki kya zaroorat hai, main resign kar deti hoon na.

Daya (immediately): Shreya, humaari baat already ho chuki hai, Diya ko sambhalne ke liye hum dono mein se ek ruke ga, aur please, main nhi chahta mere wajah se tum apna kaam chodo. I want to see you progress and go for your dreams not want to snatch them away from you.

Shreya smiled and kissed his cheek

Shreya (softly): You are the best.

Daya (smiled): Okay, chalo, dinner ready hai.

Her face fell which was well noticed by him.

Daya (naughtily) Kya huya? Itna bura bhi khana nhi bnata hoon main.

Shreya (ignored his comment): Daya, aap mujhe daily khana kyun nhi bnane dete hai? I really hate when you cook food even when I am there. Yaha tak ki jis din aap bureau jaate hai, aa kar aap hi khana bnate hai.

Daya (cuddled her close): Voh is liye, meri cute wife, kyunki main chahta hoon ki aapke haath ka khana mere liye special rahe, jab main thak kar aaoon yam era mood kharab rhe toh tumhaare haath ke khane se main thik ho jaoon. Agar daily khaoonga toh bore nhi ho jaoonga.

Shreya (complaining): Chaliye, the reason is acceptable, lekin phir aap mujhe ghar ke baaki kaam mein bhi toh help karte ho, koi kaam mujhe akele karne hi nhi dete. I really don't like this, mujhe aisa lagta hai jaise main aapse gulaami karati hoon.

Daya (smiled sweetly): Shreya, dekho, tum agar humari CID mein help kar sakti ho, toh why can't I help in households… aur kehta hai ki saath kaam karne se pyaar bhi badta hai, and I want to love you more everyday.

Shreya (admiringly): Awww, my sweet baby (kissed her affectionately on his cheek)

Daya (stood up): Okay, let's have dinner now.

She smiled and remembered Purvi and Tarika's words. She chuckled at her own self.

She went after him in the kitchen and hugged him from behind. He smiled as she rested her face on his back.

Shreya (whispered): I am so lucky to have you in my life.


	25. 25

It was a pleasant day, Shreya woke up and saw her love sleeping beside her. It was a beautiful morning for her. She sweetly kissed his forehead and caressed his hairs. She was about to leave when pulled back to the bed, by her wrist. Before she could react, he laid on her, not letting her leave.

Daya (looking in her eyes): Good morning sweetheart.

Shreya (freeing herself): Yeh kya kar rhe hai Daya aap?

Daya (kissing her neck roughly): Apni biwi se romance.

Shreya said nothing and dragged her hand on his neck as he dragged his hands on her waist. She closed her eyes, feeling his wild touches on her neck.

Shreya (he bit her neck): Ahhummm… Daya!

She let out a breathy moan, maiking him go crazy. His hands discovered her body and her chest moved up as he kissed it.

Shreya bit her lips sensually.

Daya (softly): Love you.

He left her. She stood up, adjust her nighty.

Shreya (blushed): Love you too. Ab chaliye ready ho jaiye, bureau bhi jaana hai aapko.

Daya (confused): Aapko matlab, tum nhi jaa rhi.

Shreya (smiled): ab bhul gye na, ki maine leave li hai.

He made a face and hugged her from behind.

Daya (frowned): Kya Shreya, tum nhi rehti ho toh bureau mein man hi nhi lagta.

Shreya (turned to him): No more excuses aur jaiye ready ho jaiye.

Daya made a face and went to the bathroom. His way of walking told that he has no mood and energy to do so.

Shreya smiled and moved to make breakfast for her husband. Till then, he was done. He descened the stairs and found her in the kitchen.

She got a hug from behind and she smiled. Daya kissed her cheeks resting his hands on her waist. He started to kiss her neck. She was getting disturbed.

Shreya (glared): Daya, please, aap mera dhyaan bhatka rhe hai.

Daya (bit her back of the neck): aaj bhi tumhe mere chune se itna farak padta hai.

Shreya (chuckled) Yeh kaisa sawal huya?

Daya (whispered): Bolo na, do you still feel the same when I touch, when you felt it when I touché dyou for the first time?

Shreya (whispered, blushing): Yes, I do.

Daya smiled and separated. Soon, he ate the breakfast.

Daya (forwarding his cheek): My kiss.

Shreya smiled and sweetly pecked the cheek on her sweet hubby. He kissed back and left. She waved him good bye.

Whole day, the other team members looked at him suspiciously. He felt weird.

Abhijeet went to him confused.

Abhijeet (intentionally): Daya, kya aaj kucch special hai?

Daya (confused): Nhi toh, kyun?

Abhijeet (chuckled): Kucch nhi, bas aise hi.

He left laughing to himself and leaving a confused Daya.

At night, he was really exhausted, not because of the work but because Shreya wasn't in front of him the whole day. It was just that he was dragging the day.

Daya sighed and unlocked the main door. He was surprised to find the lights off though it was just 8 pm. He was sure that Shreya won't be sleeping.

Daya (suspiciously and concerned): Shreya, are you there?

He got no response so he opened the lights.

His eyes widened out of the surprise and shock her got at the same time.

Shreya was standing in front of him, wearing red saree and showing off her waist, as the pallu was tucked on her sleeveless red blouse. Her open hairs made her the star.

'Happy Anniversary' banner was hanging on the wall behind her and the whole place was decorated by red roses and red-white balloons.

Daya (coming out of the shock): Shreya, yeh sab…

Shreya (smiled): Happy 2nd Wedding Anniversary.

Daya hit his head by his hand as he forgot his own wedding anniversary.

Daya (upset): I am sorry Shreya, main bhul gya.

Shreya chuckled and went close to him. She gently held his face in her hand and kissed his cheek.

Shreya (softly): I know that and it hardly matters to me.

Daya (looked at her with a jerk): Par Shreya, I forgot such an auspicious day, humaari shaadi huyi thi 2 saal pehle aaj hi ke din. Tumne mere liye itna sab kucch kiya and I haven't brought even flowers for you.

Shreya (smiled): So what? Hum ek dusre se pyaar karte hain na? (he nodded): Do love needs to be counted in numbers or days of marriage (he smiled): Aap bilkul nhi badle, jaise hi mujhe tab pyaar kiya tha, aaj bhi aise hi pyaar karte hai. Aur hume aapne pyaar ke din ginane ki zaroorat nhi hai, kyunki aap mjh par har roz utna hi pyaar lutate hai jaise pehle lutaya karte the. Daily mere din ki suruaat aapke pyaar se hoti hai aur raat mein sone se pehle bhi aapka dher saara pyaar milta hai mujhe. I don't want you to memorize these stupid dates.

Daya (smiled): Don't call them stupid.

Shreya (kissed his cheek): Now, let's enjoy our anniversary.

She dragged him to the centre table and they cut the anniversary cake and fed each other. She gave him a small gift.

He opened it and found a key chain with 'D' on it.

Shreya (whispered in his ears): I have another surprise for you.

Daya (surprised): Shreya, itne saare surprises toh diye, ab kya baaki hai?

Shreya (smiled): Yeh sabse bda surprise hai aur mere liye ek gift hai jo aapne diya hai.

Daya pulled her by her waist and she locked her hands on his neck.

Daya (smiled): Aisa kya hai?

Shreya stretched her feet to reach his ears.

Shreya (whispered): I am pregnant.

Daya was overwhelmed. He looked at Shreya, who nodded with a smile. Daya took it in his arms and twirled gently.

She chuckled at his act when he made her stand. His eyes was teary.

Daya (hugged her): Thank you Shreya, it's the most precious gift of all.

Shreya (wiping his tears): For me too.

 **THE END**


	26. Ajnabi the hum kabhi 1

**_Hi guys, I present it on Demand... If you also want me to write an OS on any other plot... please review your plot and I will surely write on it..._**

 _Set after 29_ _th_ _September's episode…RADIOACTIVE…_

 _Everyone was celebrating their victory in the ward while Daya disfused the bomb… Suddenly, Abhijeet turned and his smile faded…_

 **ACP (smiled):** Maine kaha tha na ki Daya ko kucch nhi hoga…

 **Voice:** Lekin sir, ho bhi toh sakta tha na?

 _All the smiles faded as the team turned to the door… All exchanged worried glances…_

 **Purvi (trying to act normal):** S-Shreya? T-tum yaha kya kar rhi ho?

 _Shreya was glaring everyone hard… She was very angry now…_

 **Shreya (gritting her teeth):** Kyu? Tumhe nhi pta ki main yaha kya kar rhi hoon?

 **Abhijeet (trying to explain):** Dekho, Shreya…

 **Shreya (interrupted him angrily):** Do not speak, now Senior Inspector Abhijeet…

 **ACP (calmly):** Shreya, beta dekho… tum please gussa mat ho…

 **Shreya (looked at him):** Main kyu karungi gussa? Akhir mera hai hi kaun yahan?

 **Tarika (interrupted):** Shreya, tum yeh kya keh rhi ho?

 _Shreya ignored her words completely… She pointed her index finger to Abhijeet…_

 **Shreya (gritting her teeth):** Call Senior Inspector Daya immediately and tell him to come to the bureau right now, **(warning):** Aur khabar daar jo kucch bhi kahan aapne…

 _Abhijeet too was scared of Shreya's anger… He gulped in fear and nodded stammeringly… She for the last time glared everyone and left…_

 **ACP (sighed):** Aaj toh lagegi Daya ki class acche se…

 _All exchanged glances and chuckled after a breif second…_

 **ACP (smiled):** Aur haan, call ko speaker par rakhna…

 _Here, Daya was sitting on the land and enjoying the cool air that was coming because of height… It was indeed a pleasant day, though very adventurous… He was as happy as he could… He recollected the last incident he had with Abhijeet and his own words…._

' _ **Mere aage peechhe koi rone wala nhi hai…'**_

 _He felt very guilty for the words, he very well knew that his whole family, his CID team, is always there behind him to laugh and cry for him… A sad smile came to his lips as he recollected the memories from the recent past… Her beautiful smile and her grace… If he had the courage to ask her… he would have never been using such a phrase as he used today… but the present was more different from what it could be…_

 _He was in his own pool of thoughts when his mobile phone rang… little did he know, it was an alarm to a danger coming up… He picked up the call with a smile…_

 **Daya (smiled):** Haan, bolo boss…

 **Abhijeet (cleared his throat):** Uhm… Voh bhai, jaldi se bureau aa ja… koi aaya hai tujhse milne… (murmered) Aur teri aarti uttarne…

 _Daya heard the last sentence very clearly…_

 **Daya (confused):** Meri aarti utarne, matlab?

 _Abhijeet was shocked… he looked at the others, who were supressing, their laughter…_

 **Abhijeet (stammering):** Ab… voh… Haan… Voh jo hain na, tumne itni bahaduri ka kaam kia hai ki tumhari aarti utarne ke liye…

 **Daya (happily):** Main bas aa rha hoon…

 _The call was disconnected and Abhijeet led a low whistle of releif… All started to laugh uncontrollably including the forensic doctors, who were on bed and the officer (I do not remember his name)…_

 **Salukhe (smiled):** Aaj toh tumhaara chhota beta gya boss… Shreya bahut gusse mein thi…

 **Abhijeet (smirked):** Are sir, Shreya ko bahut kam gussa aata hai, aur aata hai toh bahut bhayankar… uske gusse se toh main bhi darta hoon…

 **Pankaj (smiled):** Sir, ab hume chalna chahiye nhi toh Mata Chamunda humpar bhi bhadkegi…

 _Everyone almost ran to the car, as they all were afraid of her anger, including the ACP of Mumbai…_

 _After sometimes, the cops could be seen standing in an attention position like they are there for a millitary selection… ACP was standing at a distance, enjoying as Shreya took the class of his beloved juniors… Shreya herself was moving back and forth between the ends of the verticle line formed by the cops… She was not looking less than a Gabbar Singh right now…_

 **Shreya (looking at the pen in her hand):** Mr. Abhijeet!

 _Abhijeet became concious and a little afraid…_

 **Abhijeet (scared):** Haan!

 **Shreya (looking at him, still moving between the ends):** Kitne aadmi the?

 **Abhijeet (like Kalia):** Do sardaar **(correcting Him, when Shreya glared him):** I mean 2, Shreya.

 _ACP tried his best to hide his laugh but poor soul could not hide the smile. Shreya's eagle eyes were capable enough to catch it…_

 **Shreya (glaring him):** Sir, aapko bahut hasi aa rhi hai… **(ACP hid his 32 teeth behind his lips, while others smiled)** Iska yeh matlab nhi ki baaki sab apne daant dikhane lag jaye…

 _All hung their heads like a criminal… Salukhe and Tarika came talking and laughing but stopped as they saw tension in the air…_

 _Tarika looked at Abhijeet, who made a puppy face… Tarika nodded slightly and moved to Shreya, but her glared stopped her…_

 **Shreya (warning):** Khabar daar Tarika jo ek shabd bhi bola… (To everyone): Aap sabke Senior Inspector Daya toh aate hi honge… so take your positions…

 _All nodded…_

 _Daya was seen parking the car in the lot… The security guard saluted him as he got down from the car and removed his glasses… he gave a slight nod and went in… He was in his very carefree attitude… He entered the elevator and came in the bureau… He entered the room whistling and his hands stuffed in his pockets… He was so happy but the bureau had a serious air and thus, his smile faded too… He went to Abhijeet…_

 **Daya (confused):** Boss **(Abhijeet smiled lightly)** Yeh koi aana wala tha Na?

 _Abhijeet exchanged glances with others, who supressed their laughter and Purvi hid her face behind the file to have a silent laugh… Abhijeet cleared his throat to control himself…_

 **Abhijeet (seriosuly):** Voh aa rhi hai…

 **Daya (confused):** Koi ladki hai?

 **Voice:** Ji haan, koi problem?

 _His heart skipped a beat listening to the voice… He turned with wide eyes… Her big eyes still had the same brightness and beauty… How beautiful she looked even with a stern look, he thought… Hold on, a stern look, but why?_

 _She came to him with slow authoritative steps and stopped some distance before… Her eyes were glaring him hard to death, he was very confused to see such an expression but her anger still scared him a lot…_

 **Shreya (calmly):** Toh kaisa rha bomb blast ke thik 1-second pehle bomb ko rokna… **(Correcting herself):** Oh, sorry! It was not planned by you na… voh toh Abhijeet sir puri team ke paas time par pahunch gye aur Salukhe sir ko nhi hosh aata toh kya hota pta hai…

 _Till she reached her last line, she was yelling at him… He was just staring at her speechlessly, which added more to her infuriation… She snapped her fingers in front of him to bring him back to the world…_

 **Shreya (looking at Daya):** Abhijeet sir, aap mujhe sari batien btayenge jo aap dono mein huyi thi…

 _Abhijeet nodded obidiently… Daya passed him a puppy face but it was less effective than Shreya's glare… Abhijeet told everything to Shreya, because of which she was boiling from anger…_

 **Shreya (steaming):** Toh aapke aage peechhe rone wala koi nhi hai… (Yelled) Haan! Hum sabka toh dimaag kharab hai jo hum aapki itni chinta karte hai… **(Pointing to ACP and Salukhe)** ACP sir aur Salukhe sir aapke pita jaise nhi hai, Purvi aapki behen jaisi nhi hai, haan? Abhijeet sir jaise bhai nhi hai aapke…

 _Until now, Daya was not at all responding… He was just looking the angry young woman in front of him… Now, he was irritated…_

 **Daya (angrily):** Yaar, tumhe kya dikkat hai… meri zindagi, main jo bhi karoon… Tumse kya matlab hai? Haan, jao na apne Siddharth ke paas, use hi hak se dantna galti karne par…

 **Shreya (angrily):** Matlab hai mujhse… aur yaha khade har insaan se iska wasta hai… Aur main kyun jaoon Siddharth ke paas? kya lagta hai voh mera? … aur aap, pehle chori upar se seena zori… pehle aapne Galati ki… aapko kisne hak diya chilaane ka jab aap hi ki galati hai…

 **Daya (interrupted angrily):** Aur tumhe kisne hak diya mujhpar chillane ka… kya lagti ho tum meri jo aise mujhpar gussa kar rhi ho?

 _Shreya stared him for a second… there was complete silence in the bureau… ACP was a silent spectator but now he was angry too…_

 **ACP (shouted):** Daya…

 _Shreya stopped him showing her hand…_

 **Shreya (calmly):** Sahi keh rhe hai aap… kis hak se main aap par chilla rhi thi… main aapki lagti hi kya hoon pehle bhi bas ek colleague thi aur aaj toh kucch nhi hoon… aapki kya… main yaha par jo log hai unmein se kisi ki nhi hoon… I am just an intruder out here…

 _Shreya turned saying this… She went a few distances away from the place… Everyone was sure, she was crying…_

 **ACP (angrily):** Daya, pagal ho gye ho? Tumhe pta hai jisse tum naata- rishta poochh rhe ho, kitni chinta hai use tum sabki… Yaha se jaane ke baad tum sab se Shreya ne contact tod diya tha sivaye mere… Daily iska phone aata tha sirf yeh pucchne ke liye ki sab yaha thik hai ki nhi… Purvi ki tabiyat thik nhi rehti thi toh puri raat yeh nhi so paati thi, Abhijeet aur Tarika ki sagaai huyi toh sabse khush yeh thi… Tumhe pta hai, ise ek mahine ke mission par jaana tha… Us din subah usne mujhe phone kiya toh tum sab ka haal- chaal na poocch paane ka dukh mehsoos kiya tha maine iske aawaz mein… Aur jis second iska mission complete huya usi second usne mujhe phone kiya… Tum sab ke baare mein janne ki tadap thi iski awaaz mein… Aur aaj bhi… ise chinta thi tumhaari isiliye isne tumhe danta… Humme se kisi ko bhi daantne ka pehla huk sirf Shreya ko hai… Kyunki isne humaari chinta ki hai… Par tumhe kya? Aaj tak kisi ki bhavnao ki kadar kiya hai tumne?

 _Shreya could not take it more… she kept an envelope on the nearby table and went away... All saw her tears… ACP too glared Daya for the last time and went after Shreya…_

 **Abhijeet (calmly):** Daya, tumhe aisa nhi karna chahiye tha…

 **Salukhe (sighed):** Aur Daya, Siddharth ka naam le kar tumne uski sabse dukhti nas chhudi hai…

 **Pankaj (confused):** Matlab?

 **Salukhe (softly):** Shreya ne Siddharth se sagaai tod di… usne uske muh par angoothi phenki hai…

 **Freddy (confused):** Par kyun?

 **Salukhe (shrugged his shoulders):** Shreya ne mujhe yeh nhi btaya… haan, par iske karan uske parents ne Shreya se rishta tod diya… unke liye Shreya mar chuki hai…

 _All were shocked… Daya could not believe his ears nor could Abhijeet… for whom, Shreya dumped her love, and they broke all relations from her…_

 **Daya (out raged):** Voh aisa kaise kar sakte hai…

 **Tarika (angrily):** Daya, tumhe koi huk nhi hai Shreya ke mamle mein bolne ka…Abhi thodi der pehle tumne khud keh diya ki voh tumhari koi nhi hai…

 _Tarika and Salukhe left… The others glanced at Daya, who was shattered, and got back to there work… Purvi noticed the envelope, which Shreya has kept, and took it… She opened it, only to discovered a letter… She read the letter and the colors of her face changed…_

 **Purvi (shocked):** Sir!

 **A/N: It has two chapter... I will update the second one soon... hope you like it and do review...**


	27. Ajnabi the hum kabhi 2

_The others glanced at Daya, who was shattered, and got back to there work… Purvi noticed the envelope, which Shreya has kept, and took it… She opened it, only to discovered a letter… She read the letter and the colors of her face changed…_

 **Purvi (shocked):** Sir!

 _She caught all the attention… All rushed to her…_

 **Abhijeet (confused):** Kya huya Purvi?

 **Purvi (surpised):** Sir, yeh letter jo Shreya cchod ke gyi thi… ismein…

 _Abhijeet took the letter from her hand and started to read it… a sweet smile came to his lips and Purvi too chuckled through the tears she got… Their changing expression confused them utterly…_

 **Abhijeet (happily):** Bhai, tujhe toh dusra chance mil gya…

 **Daya (confused):** Matlab…

 _Abhijeet hugged him tightly… Purvi had a constant smile on her face… She was smiling still tearing…_

 **Purvi (smiled):** Sir, Shreya ka yaha transfer ho gya hai! She will be here all the time now! Aur voh bhi as Senior inspector! Uska promotion huya hai…

 _All cheered in happiness… Daya was too surprised to say anything… he was actually overwhelmed… his love of life will be in front of him always and that he could apologize and propose her… Daya hugged Abhijeet as tightly as possible and Abhijeet too responded with the same contentment…_

 **Abhijeet (softly):** Daya, yaar teri baaton ka Shreya par bahut asar huya hai… please use mana le pehle…

 **Daya (sighed):** Boss… main bhi toh vahi soch rha hoon ki kaise mnaon use… jab voh dukhi ya gussa hoti hai toh sunti kaha hai kisi ki…

 **Purvi (interrupted):** Sivaye aapke sir… Shreya chahe jaise bhi haal mein ho… aapki baat ko kabhi unsuna nhi karti hai voh… bahut pyaar karti hai voh aapse…

 **Daya (sadly):** Purvi us samay ki baat alag thi… aaj waisa kucch nhi raha jo tha pehle… shayad uska voh pyaar samay ke saath kam ho gya ho ya uske liye ab main voh maine na rakhta hoon toh?

 **Pankaj (soflty):** Sir, aaj jis huk se usne aapko danta hai… humne jaise uske chehre par voh dar dekha hai… mujhe nhi ladta ki voh aapko bhuli hai… balki uska pyaar samay ke saath badh gya hai… mana main thoda kam akal hoon lekin Shreya ko acche se jaanta hoon voh apne Daya sir ko kabhi nhi bhool sakti hai…

 _Daya smiled at him… Daya felt so confident and sure about what to do now. But they forgot about the plan…He even do not know her address in this city… time has passed, things have changed… Many things have happened to both of them… they were the same people, who were not so alike from their past… Shreya left her everything and he got his everything…_

 **Daya (tensed):** Par bhai main yeh karoonga kaise?

 _All hit there head… Daya was really an idiot when it came about love… He was a well expirienced novice… what an irony in his case! All exchanged helpless looks and then, glanced at Daya before going back to their work… Daya made a puppy face but the heartless group had no effect…_

 **Daya (helplessly):** Yaar koi toh idea de do?

 **All (in anger):** Kyun hume Shreya ko mnana hai kya?

 **Daya (wide eyes):** Matlab main akele use manaoon… **(tiredly)** Yaar… please tumlog ek idea nhi de sakte mujhe…

 _No one listened to him… poor Daya, at last, sighed and sat on his desk…_

 **Daya (at last):** Accha thik hai… par uska address….

 **All (added):** Database mein mil jayega…

 _After an hour, Daya stood on the door stepe of a house…. He rang the doorbell and started waiting for Shreya nervously… After sometimes, a teenage girl answered the doorbell… He was confused to see her there…_

 **Girl (confused):** Ji, aap kaun?

 **Daya (nervously):** Kya Shreya yahi rehti hai?

 _The girl smiled and nodded…_

 **Girl (calling inside):** Shreya maa…

 **Shreya (answered from inside):** Kya hai Vaani aur yeh Shreya maa kya hai! Sirf 'maa' bulaya kar na mujhe…

 **Vaani (glanced at Daya):** Maa, voh koi aaya hai aapse milne…

 **Shreya (confused):** Mujhse milne… **(to Vaani):** Andar bhej do beta…

 _Vaani smiled at Daya and cleared the way for him… he went inside and went in the room as directed by Vaani… He looked around the room and saw Shreya busy in her laptop on the study table… she was not even glancing at him… He cleared his throat to grab her attention… She turned and was shocked to see him there… She slowly got up and turned to him…_

 **Shreya (trying to smile):** S-sir… aap yaha?

 **Daya (smiled):** Haan, voh tumse kucch baat karni thi…

 _Before Shreya could answer, Vaani came with a glass of water and gave it to Daya…_

 **Daya (smiled):** Thank you beta…

 _Vaani smiled and looked at Shreya, who smiled admiringly towards her…_

 **Daya (after drinking water):** Mujhe introduce nhi karwaogi Shreya?

 **Shreya (caressed Vaani's hairs):** Sir, yeh Vaani hai… meri beti… **(to Vaani)** Aur Vaani, yeh Daya sir hai, mere senior…

 _Daya was surprised… how could Shreya have a daughter and that too so old… Vaani also looked towards Daya in shock but recovered soon…_

 **Vaani (smiled):** Hello Uncle…

 _Daya reciprocated the greeting with the same warmth… both the voices falled to keep the shock aside…_

 **Shreya (scolding sweetly):** Vaani beta, tumhe couching jaani hai na… you must go…

 _Vaani smiled and went from there… Shreya closed the main door for her and then, the two sat down on the sofa in the living room… there was a very tongue-tied silence in the room… none was ready to speak as they were at a loss of words…_

 **Daya (looking around):** Bahut khoobsurat ghar hai tumhaara…

 **Shreya (smiled lightly):** Thank you sir…

 _There was a threat of silence to spread again… Both were glancing at each other alternately and then, were looking either around or at the floor…_

 **Shreya (after a short pause):** Vaani meri asli beti nhi hai… use maine adopt kiya tha… **(smiled)** Bahut pyaari bachi hai…

 **Daya (smiled):** Voh toh hai… aur kucch mayeno mein ek dum tum jaisi…

 _Shreya looked at him for a second and smiled lightly… Daya was nervous but gathered all the courage he could…_

 **Daya (took a deep breath):** I am sorry Shreya, voh subah…

 **Shreya (interrupted):** Usmein aapki galati nhi thi… maine hi gusse mein zyaada bol diya…

 **Daya (to divert the situation):** Waise, congratulations, tumhara promotion huya hai…

 _Shreya smiled… they talked of many things without any hesitation… they were so contented by meeting each other…_

 **Daya (suddenly):** Shreya, ek baat pucchni thi…

 _Shreya gave her approval smilingly… She had no idea of what was going to come with the next sentence, which he was going to say…_

 **Daya (softly):** Shreya, why did you dump Siddharth?

 _Her facial expressions showed how disgruntled she was…She stood up while Daya was confused…_

 **Shreya (seriously):** Sir, you have no rightinterrupt in my private matter… aapko yeh huk maine kabhi nhi diya aur na hi kisi ko…

 _Daya could easily sense how soft nerve was it of her… she was not at all happy from the sudden questionings about her personal affairs…_

 **Daya (softly):** I am sorry… mujhe nhi maloom tha ki tumhe us baare mein…

 _Shreya turned to the other side to hide her tears…_

 **Shreya (interrupted):** Bye sir…

 _Daya was shocked by the sudden change in her behaviour… but he thought it sensible not to talk of it… He went from there immediately after bidding her a goodbye with all the displeasure in the voice as much as could be… He too was disappointed by her rudeness but knew that he was the only cause of it…_

 _Here, Shreya too started tearing badly… the mask of strength with which she faces the world dropped off and the tears showed that she was tired of being strong all the time… She ran towards the shower and dripped herself wet until all the tears washed off her… She did it to wash all the dirt of sad past, which stuck on her always…_

 _Vaani saw Daya moving out of the house and rushed to him…. Daya stopped on seeing her and waited patiently for an answer as she panted…_

 **Daya (confused):** Beta, tumhe toh couching jaana tha na…

 _Vaani in great urgency told her how important it was to talk to him… he was confused… Vaani propsed the idea of going at a place, where they could easily talk… Daya went to Purvi's place with her… Purvi welcomed her with great warmth and brought her a glass of juice… Vaani looked at her hesitantly before speaking… Purvi smiled…_

 **Purvi (smiled):** Beta mujhse hich-kichaane ki zaroorat nhi hai.. main tumhaari mumma ki best friend thi jab voh yaha thi tab…

 **Vaani (happily):** Aap Purvi maasi ho?

 **Purvi (chuckled):** Haan… **(confused):** Lekin aapko kaise pta chala?

 **Vaani (smiled):** Maa ne aap sab ke baare mein mujhe btaya hai… **(looking at Daya)** Isiliye main aapko kucch btana chahti hoon…

 **Daya (anxious):** Kya beta?

 **Vaani (softly):** Yahi ki maa aapko kitna pyaar karti hai…

 _Daya was shocked while Purvi smiled sweetly at the little girl…_

 **Purvi (chuckled):** Dekh lijiye sir… ek bacchi ko bhi Shreya ka pyaar dikhta hai… ek aap hi kitne bade bewakoof the…

 _Vaani laughed while Daya was blushed in embarrassement… the daughter of his love is telling him how much her mother loved him…_

 **Purvi (confused):** Lekin aapko kaise pta beta?

 **Vaani (sighed):** Ek din main apne room mein jaa rhi thi… tabhi mumma ki rone ki awaaz aayi… main unke kamre mein jaane ki wali thi ki maine dekha maa aapki photo se baat kar rhi thi…mujhe aaj bhi unki baatein exactly yaad hai **(looking at Daya)** Uncle… aap maane na maane… maine unhe aansoon bahate dekha hai… tadapte dekha hai… voh aapki photo ko dekh kar keh rhi thi ki 'Sir, I am sorry… mujhe samajhna tha ki aap apne past ke wajah se aap mujhse apni dil kii baat nhi keh paa rhe hai… lekin main toh jaanti thi ki aapke dil mein kya hai… I should have made the first move… Are agar Siddharth se meri sagaai ho bhi gyi toh kya! Aapko yeh toh bta sakti thi na ki yeh sab main apni maa ke liye kar rhi thi… Maa ko dil ki bimaari thi… yeh baat aap acche se samajhte mujhe pta hai… aur shayad aage bhi bhadh paate…. Aaj Siddharth se meri shaadi nhi huyi aur maine sagaai bhi tod di… kitni bebas mehsus kar rhi hoon khud ko… I hate myself'.

 _Vaani wiped the tears, which feared to fell and break her… She took a deep breath and sat staight with a confident air… Daya smiled at it as it was what Shreya would have done at such a moment… How much related the daughter and mother were, was his first thought…_

 **Vaani (teary):** Daya uncle… maine maa ko rote dekha hai… voh khud se nafrat kar bethi hai… unhone khud ko bahut kosaa hai uncle… please maa ko waisa kar do na… jaise voh shayad kabhi thi… apni khud ki zindagi jeena bhul gyi hai voh…

 _Daya cupped her face and assured her the same… Vaani was sent home… He was confident about his warm love but his first task was to find the reason behind the break up of the engagement… Purvi planned to talk to Shreya's mother and she did so… She was informed of such a thing that shocked her to the core… Daya too was shocked to know the truth…_

 _The truth was that Daya's letter caused all the trouble… Abhijeet gave it to her father as he abondoned him to give it to her… She found the letter in the book of her father and asked about it… He tried his best to hide but Shreya was well accomplished in finding the truth… He also told that the heart problem of her mother was also a false way to make her do the engagement with Sidhharth and that too because he was not able to repay the loan he took from Siddharth's father… This broke Shreya totally… She was very angry on her parents and thus broke all the ties of blood relations, as now she do not believe in them…_

 _Daya smiled wittily and Purvi got that he had an already cooked plan…_

 _At night, Shreya was in her room actually sitting in front of her dressing table, seeing herself in the mirror… she had no rational thought now… She was just staring blankly at her own replica formed in the mirror... None of her senses were working except the lips of her heart which were busy in talking to herself… Suddenly, a pair of lips was near her ears…_

 **Voice (whispered):** You look beautiful…

 _She was jerked back to the reality… She stood up and turned… Her eyes widened and she looked here and there to find if someone else was the intruder just like the man in front of her…_

 **Shreya (angrily, in lowest voice possible):** Sir, aap yaha kya kar rhe hai?

 _Daya gave her a very playful but warm smile with made her heartbeat up her chest… he forwarded with slow steps towards 'his' lady while she took a back… Soon, she was glued to the wall while both his hands reached to the sides of her faces… His face was hardly inches away from her lips… He gave a glance to her whole face and then, to her expressive eyes which easily told him about her nervousness…_

 **Daya (softly):** Hello, my love… what a beautiful evening it is!

 _Shreya was dumbstruck… did she really heard what he said or she was dreaming? Her lips parted to speak but not even a word came out of it…_

 **Shreya (sternly):** Sir, aapka dimaag toh thik hai na, ki aapne pi rakhi hai?

 **Daya (smirked):** Tum mujhe itna toh jaanti hi ho ki main peeta nhi hoon… haan, agar apne in aankho se pilaogi toh…

 _Shreya blushed but her anger overtook her features… she pushed him and distanced herself from him…_

 **Shreya (angrily):** Shut up! Himmat kaise huyi aapko aise bolne ki aur aap mere kamre mein ghuse kaise?

 _Daya pulled her by her waist and kissed her tightly… She lost her senses and slid her hands from his chest to around his neck… She was kissing him with the same passion and her eyes were closed in pleasure… Soon, when she realised her act, she broke apart… She turned around and touched her lips with an expression of great shock and sadness… She was very much ashamed of her act…_

 **Shreya (teary, without turning):** Please, chale jaiye yahan se…

 _Daya smiled lightly and hugged her from behind… he opened her hairs and let them dance by ruffling them from the ends… He traced his fingers on the nape of her neck and she moved her shoulders up in nervousness… She was really liking the way he teased her but she was too firm to accept that…_

 **Shreya (rigidly):** Daya sir, please leave me…

 _Daya left her but before she could celebrate her freedom, he turned her to face himself… He observed her features for a quite long time… She could easily see the love, which she possessed in his eyes… He smiled gently and cupped her face…_

 **Daya (softly):** Itna pyaar karti ho toh bulti kyun nhi?

 _Shreya lost herself in his eyes for a moment but soon recovered… She jerked his hand away and turned to the otherside… She could not help but feel so weak now… She was not able to face him for even a moment more or she will break the barrier she had created to keep everyone away…_

 **Shreya (firmly):** Sir, main aapse pyaar nhi karti hoon… aap please yaha se jaiye…

 _Daya was silent for a moment… maybe she really do not love him now… the possiblities were too much as so were the expectations…_

 **Daya (sighed):** Thanks Shreya, yeh clear karne ke liye ki tum mujhe pyaar nhi karti… **(looked here and there)** Bye…

 _He left without another word and she was shattered… She doubted her own words that were said in full conciousness… She never doubted her own feelings of love for her man but today, she made a false confession that she do not love him… She sat on the chair with her eyes closed when a gentle hand touched her shoulder…_

 _It was Vaani, who was very angry with her… She told Shreya that it was her, who asked and forced Daya to make you confess your love and she also confessed that she had once seen her talking to Daya and cursing herself… Vaani angrily said to Shreya that she was a total idiot to ask Daya to confess his feelings, it only added to his past wounds and gave pain to him… She moved away with fast steps while Shreya got another point for cursing her ownself…_

 _Days passed… Shreya and Daya tried best to avoid each other… Vaani was still not talking to Shreya… Daya and Vaani grew close to each other and she used to share her feeling to Daya just as she would do with her father… Daya also found a daughter in the girl… Their sweet relation was secretly noticed and admired by Shreya, but she preffered not to speak about it… Vaani came hardly in front of Shreya… She used to stay long at Daya's place or with any other officer and would only come to sleep and eat… The mother and daughter never talked much when on the dining table…_

 _After a month, it was too hard for Shreya to hide her feelings now… she loved him and that is it… She has to confess… but before that, it was Vaani, who needed to be calmed…_

 _Shreya went to Vaanl's room when she was preparing to sleep… She knocked the open door to grab the attention of her child… Vaani said nothing but continued to do her work…_

 **Shreya (softly):** Apni mumma se aisi bhi kya narazgi? Mumma apse pyaar karti hai, aur unhe dukh ho rha hai…

 **Vaani (sternly):** Daya uncle bhi aapse pyaar karte hai, aapki narazgi bhi unki jaan le rhi hai…

 **Shreya (smiled):** Meri narazgi unse kabhi thi hi nhi, pagal toh main hoon jo unhe tukara diya…

 **Vaani (smirked teasingly):** Ab us sab koi fayeda nhi… unhe lagta hai ki aap unse pyaar nhi karti aur voh bhi aapko ab kucch nhi kehne wale…

 **Shreya (took a breath):** Par main toh unse pyaar karti hoon and I will propose him now…

 _Vaani looked at her in surprise while Shreya nodded with a smile… The next moment, Vaani threw herself in her arms and both chuckled in happiness… The next day brought a new hope… Shreya and Vaani woke up with a smile… Vaani told her that she is going to stay in Daya's house tonight and will leave for the school from there itself… Shreya got an idea from it…_

 _At night, Daya came to his room after he had the dinner with Vaani… Shreya's picture was settled in his desk… he picked it up and gave a sad smile…. He unbottoned his shirt and removed it… Suddenly, he heard some sound coming from the balcony of his room so he went there… He saw someone trying with his/ her back on his side… He held the arm of the intruder and turned the person only to receive a shock…_

 **Daya (shocked):** Shreya, tum yaha kya kar rhi ho?

 _Shreya was wearing a backless, sleevless top, and denim shorts…_

 **Shreya (freeing her arm):** Kyun aap mere kamre mein choron ki tarah aa sakte hai, lekin main nhi…

 **Daya (rolled his eyes):** Shreya, what is this? Kya bachpana hai yeh? Tum mere room mein aise isliye aayi kyunki main tumhaare room mein aaya tha?

 **Shreya (innocently):** Main toh sirf aapke room mein aayi hoon, aapne toh aur bhi bahut kucch kiya tha…

 _Daya remembered the day and got angry… Shreya noticed that he was not wearing a shirt… She blushed in embarrassement and looked at her left instead of him… She also closed her eyes… Daya noticed it…_

 **Daya (confused):** Kya kar rhi ho?

 **Shreya (embarrassed):** Aapko sharam nhi aati, shirt toh pehen lete…

 **Daya (haughtily):** Agar kisi ke kamre mein aise ghusogi toh aisa hi hoga na… ab thodi na shirt pehen kar sounga main jo na utaroon…

 _Shreya looked at him in anger… For that moment, she totally forgot that he was not wearing a shirt… They started to fight…_

 **Daya (irritated):** Yaar, tumhe toh meri har cheez se problem hai…

 **Shreya (angrily):** Haan hai, kyunki I love you **(Daya was shocked)** yahi kehne aayi thi main, par ab mujhe kucch nhi kehna hai, main jaa rhi hoon…

 _Daya smiled, which irritated her even more… She turned and stepped to move out of the room, when he pulled her towards him… She stood in front of him and he held her by her arm to stop her…_

 **Daya (smiled):** Sorry…

 **Shreya (angry pout):** Haan, sorry bol dijiye aur ho gya… I hate you…

 _Daya pecked her cheek and she blushed lightly…_

 **Daya (softly):** But I love you.

 _Shreya smiled and hugged her as he hugged her back._

 **Shreya (smiled):** I am sorry, mujhe yeh pehle hi bol dena tha, par mera ego kucch zyaada hi bda hai…

 **Daya (whispered):** Koi baat nhi, voh bhi mere dil mein aa jayega…

 _Shreya smiled… She separated and looked at him with all her love… Daya smiled seeing her like this… Without any warning, she kissed him tightly on his lips… He was shocked but responded soon… The long kiss ended…_

 **Shreya (looking in his eyes):** Make me yours, sir…

 _Daya was shocked._

 **Shreya (deep voice):** Pehle hi bahut der kar chuki hoon apni bewakoofi se… ab aur nhi kar sakti… I want you to possess me forever…

 _Daya was speechless, he did not know what to speak… Even he wanted it, but it was wrong… Shreya got the point and was quite disappointed… She turned to move but was pulled by him… He hugged her from behind… She shivered as her bare back touched his chest…_

 **Daya (whispered):** I am sorry Shreya, but I also want that…

 _Shreya blushed… He removed his vest and now was half-naked… He moved his fingers on her back as she arched it… He wetted her whole back with his soft, sensual kisses… He untied the knot of her top, which was behind her neck… He kissed her shoulders and nape of the neck… Soon, he held her in his arms and brought her to the bed, while kissing her lips… He kept her on the bed and placed his knees of her both sides and hands on the sides of her head… She was nervous now…_

 _He kissed her whole face and moved to her neck via her jawline… The whole night passed in passionate and aggressive love making…_

 _Shreya woke up as morning light poured on it… She saw him beside her, whom she always wanted… She was satisfied, as the man of her dreams now possessed her… She kissed his forehead and wore her clothes…_

 _She went and woke Vaani up with the good news… Vaani happily went to the school… Shreya made breakfast for him and went to the room with the tray in her hand… She kept it on the side table and saw him still sleeping… She chuckled…_

 _She sat on the edge of the bed on his side and caressed his hairs… She kissed his forehead and a sweet smile came to his lips… He turned to her side and kissed her hand…_

 **Shreya (softly):** Good morning…

 _Daya opened his eyes to see her…_

 **Daya (smiled):** I always want you to be the first face I see…

 **Shreya (smiled):** Me too

… **the end…**


	28. Happy as we were

Set after Daya ka ateet… episode no. 1376…

Shreya was very happy as she was back from her month long mission and all she wanted to do is meet her dearly loved husband. She did all the chores and got ready in the attire, he liked the best. She was wearing a light blue colour Indian suit. She had decorated her ears with silver jhumkaas and had a neutral make over. She had a pinch of kohl in her eyes and had a beautiful angel look.

She was about to make some food for him when she heard the voice of opening of lock. She smiled at herself and made her way down the stairs after glancing herself in the mirror for the last time. She almost ran towards the door.

Shreya (while coming): Daya, aaj aap…

She stopped and she smile faded. She was very shocked bu what she saw. Daya was unconcious and Abhijeet and Fredricks were carrying him. They made him lay on the couch. She went towards them with slow steps; it was when they noticed her coming. They were shocked and thought of what to say. ACP, Purvu and Pankaj also came and stopped seeing her.

Abhijeet (trying to smile): Are Shreya, tum-tum kab aayi?

Shreya did not hear what he said. She was too busy in absorbing the shock and looking at her fainted husband.

Shreya (feeble voice): Inhein kya huya sir?

ACP (convincing): Shreya, dekho, tum abhi-abhi aayi ho…

Shreya (little high pitch): ACP sir, inhein kya huya hai?

All downed their heads, as it was their mistake. Abhijeet looked at ACP, who nodded. Shreya was still looking at Daya with an upset look. Abhijeet sighed.

Abhijeet (softly): Shreya, voh Daya…

He told her everything about the mission and about the girl who was once his beloved. Shreya nodded in understanding but she was somewhat upset deep down her heart. She was lost in her own thoughts. She sighed.

Shreya (smiled lightly): Main samajh gyi… Abhijeet sir, bas aap meri help inhein bedroom tak le jaane mein kar dijiye, warna aise soye-soye inki kamar akad jayegi.

Abhijeet nodded. All went until then and they too carried Daya to the bedroom. Shreya covered him with a blanket and he adjusted in it in the sleep. Abhijeet smiled while Shreya was again lost in her thoughts. Abhijeet's sharp eyes did not leave it unnoticed.

Abhijeet (concerned): Kya baat hai Shreya?

Shreya came out of her thoughts and looked at him. She pasted a forced smile on her face.

Shreya (stammering): K-kuchh nhi sir, voh toh bas…

Abhijeet sighed, kept a hand on her shoulder, and smiled lightly.

Abhijeet (softly): Dekho Shreya, tum mujhe apna bhai samajho… mujhse kucch bhi share kar sakti ho tum.

Shreya looked in his eyes and smiled. She again lost herself to think about the same.

Shreya (lost tone): Sir, kya aapko lagta hai ki Daya mujhse pyaar kartein hai?

Abhijeet was shocked. He took his hand back and looked at her in disbelief.

Abhijeet (softly): Yeh kya keh rhi ho Shreya? Tumhe Daya ke pyaar kar bharosa nhi hai?

Shreya looked at Daya, who was sleeping soundly. She had a sad smile and then, she looked at Abhijeet.

Shreya (feeble voice): Khud se zyaada bharosa hai unpar aur unke pyaar par, lekin… (lost tone) khud ke pyaar par shak hone laga hai (looked at him) Kya mera pyaar itna kamzor hai?

Abhijeet (confused): Shreya, tum yeh behki-behki baatein kyun kar rhi ho?

Shreya (sighed): Kyunki Daya ne mere pyaar ko shayad kamzor samjha, tabhi unhone mujhe apne ateet ke is panne (page) ke baare mein kucch nhi btaya.

Abhijeet was shocked. He did not know about that, if he had known, he would have forced Daya tell it to her.

Abhijeet (breathed): Kya! Daya ne tumhe kucch nhi btaya?

Shreya shook her head in no and then hung it down. She still had mistrust on her own love.

Abhijeet (smiled lightly): Tum chinta mat karo, main Daya se baat karunga.

Shreya (immediately): Nhi! Aap aisa kucch nhi karenge.

Abhijeet (confused): Lekin kyun Shreya?

Shreya (smiled sadly): Kyunki main yeh sab Daya ke muh se sun na chahti hoon, aur voh bhi tab jab voh apne man se btaye.

Abhijeet nodded. They talked for some minutes before he moved to his house. Shreya sat beside Daya talking to herself before moving to the kitchen to prepare something for them. All her thoughts were still on the same zone. She was feeling insecure about it. Why did Daya not tell her? Was she not capable to know the truth and still not leave him?

Soon, Daya woke up. He rubbed his eyes and sat on the bed. He smiled when he realised that he was in his house. His eyes were still droopy. He stood up and went down to the kitchen, only to find Shreya cooking. Her face was towards the slab and thus, he faced her back. He smiled widely to discover that she was back. His smiled turned mischeivous and he went to her with cat paws. He hugged her tightly from behind and pecked the nape of her neck.

Daya (romantically): Good evening, my love.

Shreya said nothing but held his arms and freed herself from his grip. She took the vegetables and started to wash it. Daya was very confused by her act.

Daya (confused): Kya huya Shreya? Aise kyun behave kar rhi ho?

Shreya (washing vegetables): Kucch nhi Daya, bas thodi thak gyi hoon.

Daya turned her towards him.

Daya (smiled): Accha, yeh btao kab ayi tum.

Shreya (smiled lightly): Subah hi aayi aur (looked at him with upset look) yeh sba pta chala.

Daya did not understand her meaning and hugged her tightly with 'I missed you'. Shreya separated herself.

Shreya (turning to the slab): Aap jaakar naha lijiye, main khana lgati hoon.

Daya nodded and went. Soon, they had their dinner. Shreya completed the chores and went to the room. Daya was already on the bed and giving her a seductive look. She ignored it and went to the washroom to change. When she came out, Daya pulled her to him. He captured her waist in his arms and pulled her closer.

Daya (romantically): Ek mahine baad milein hai, thoda pyaar toh lutaane do.

Daya was about to kiss her when she freed herself.

Shreya (tiredly): Daya, mujhe neend aa rhi hai, we will do it tomorrow.

She laid herself on her side of bed with her back facing Daya's side of bed. He frowned at her and then smirked.

Daya (naughtily): Lekin aaj main bahut soya hoon toh mujhe neend nhi aa rhi.

Shreya (irritated tone, still on the same position): Toh jo karna hai kijiye, bas mujhe sone dijiye.

Daya (naughtily): Thik hai, kucch bhi karta hoon, tum soye rehna.

Daya smirked. He moved near her from the other side of the bed and started to kiss her back. She shivered but controlled herself. She jerked him and sat on the bed.

Shreya (angrily): Daya sir, maine kaha na mat kijiye.

Daya (shocked): Yaar Shreya, humaari shaadi ho gyi hai, ab kyun 'sir' bula rhi ho? (annoyed): Sun kar aisa lagta hai jaise tumhaara koi dominating aur khadus senior hoon.

Shreya (glared him): Toh abhi aap dominating nhi ban rhe hai… maine kaha na ki mujhe sona hai.

Daya (shouted): Haan, toh mujhe bhi koi shauk nhi hai, so aaram se.

He slept on his side with his back toward her. Shreya saw him for a moment. She slowly returned to the same position and covered herself from the blanket. Suddenly, he could hear sniffs. He opened his eyes and sat up with a jerk. He turned to her only to see the motion of her shoulder. They told that she was sobbing.

Daya (softly): Shreya… yaar, itni si baat mein rone lagi… please, aise ro mat.

She stood up. He could see her crying but no voice came. She took her pillow and blanket and left the room. Her behaviour shocked him and he became upset. Both were not able to sleep that night.

Next morning, they again met at the breakfast table. There was death silence between the couple. None was ready to break it. Both silently ate the breakfast and went to the bureau. The journey was also unsually silent.

Shreya directly went to her desk and he too went to his. All the time, Daya was glancing at her but she refused to see him. He sighed sadly. He, suddenly, felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He looked sideways to find Abhijeet.

Abhijeet (softly): Kya soch rha hai Daya?

Daya (glanced at Shreya): Yaar, Abhijeet pta nhi kya huya hai Shreya ko? Jab se aayi hai thik se baat hi nhi kar rhi aur kal raat toh bematlab ka rone lagi. Main ekdum chauk gya tha. (sighed): Mujhe lag rha hai, mujhi se koi galati huyi ho gi, par pta nhi kya.

Abhijeet smiled lightly and glanced at Shreya, who was busy in her files. He sighed.

Abhijeet (whispered): Daya, Shreya bahut insecure feel kar rhi hai.

Daya (confused): Insecure? Par kyu?

Abhijeet (patted his shoulder): Dekh bhai, voh teri biwi hai… voh bas chahti hai ki tu usse apni saari batein, dukh, khushi… sab share kare… jab use tere ateet ke baare mein tujhse nhi humse pta chala toh voh udaas ho gyi…

He sighed heavily.

Abhijeet (looking down): Kal toh voh apne pyaar par bhi shak karne lagi thi ki kahi uska pyaar itna kamzor toh nhi ki tumhe uspar vishwaas hi nhi hai.

Daya was hell shocked to know the reality. He looked at Shreya with wide eyes and again fixed his gaze on Abhijeet.

Daya (confused): Toh tumne mujhe yeh baat kyun nhi btayi?

Abhijeet (sighed helplessly): Teri biwi ne mujhe kal kaha tha na btane ko… kyunki voh chahti hai ki tum use yeh sab apne aap aur apne poore man se btao… kal raat se hi use yeh baat disturb kar rhi hogi isliye irritated ho gyi.

Daya nodded. He turned his gze to Shreya and smiled meaningfully as if hee knew what to do.

At night, Daya and Shreya had their dinner. Shreya was doing her chores when Daya came in the kitchen. She was too lost to notice him. He went near her and saw her lost in her own thoughts.

Daya (softly): Shreya.

She came out of her world and saw him standing beside her.

Shreya (not looking at him): Kya baat hai? Aap ko kucch chahiye tha?

Daya said nothing. He held her hands softly in his and led her to the living area. He made her sit on the couch and sat beside her. He looked at their hands and then at her.

Daya (softly): Shreya, kya tumhe mujhpar bharosa hai?

The question shocked her. She nodded and he smiled lightly.

Daya (inhaled): Tumhe mujhpar bharosa hai…. Matlab tumhe uspar bhi bharosa hona chahiye jispar mujhe hai.

She again nodded her head. She was very confused.

Daya (smiled): Toh Shreya, kyun insecure feel kar rhi ho… mujhe tumpar aur tumhaare pyaar par khud se zyaada bharosa hai… kyun kiya khud par shak?

Shreya looked down. She could not meet his eyes. Daya smiled at her and felt her hands. He held her chin with his index finger and softly made her face him. She had tears in her eyes. She just hugged him as tightly as possible and started crying. He smiled and wrapped his arms genlty around her.

Shreya (crying): I am sorry Daya… main bas bahut udaas ho gyi thi… mujhe laga aap mujh par itna bharosa nhi karte ki mere saamne apne aap ko khol sake.

Daya (softly): Jo ladki mere bolne se pehle meri baat jan jaati hai… uske saamne kya kholta main.

Shreya smiled and both remained as it is for a breif time. She was enjoying listening to his heartbeat and he was enjoying her closeness. Daya separated her and made her face him. He cupped her face and gently kissed her lips. She smiled and responded with equal passion. Both separated when were out of breath.

Daya (lighten the situation): Waise meri baaki girlfriends ko kiss karna zyaada easy tha.

Shreya (chuckled): Aap ne apni girlfriends ko kiss kiya? Impossible.

Daya (confused): Kyun bhai? Main kyun nhi kiss kar sakta?

Shreya (smiled): Jab aapne mujhe propose kiya tha, ek mahine tak toh mera haath bhi pakadne se sharmate the… aye bade kiss karne wale.

She chuckled and shook her head.

Daya (annoyed): Tum toh aise bol rhi jaise bade boyfriends the tumhaare.

Shreya (smiled): Haan, the na ek…

Daya was shocked.

Daya (disbeleif): Tumhaara ek boyfriend tha.

Shreya (supressed her smile): Haan, aur I still love him… he was so cute and charming… aur he was so good at kissing too. Voh bhi CID mein hai.

She smiled dreamingly while Daya felt jealous.

Daya (suspiciously): Kya-kya naam tha uska?

Shreya smiled and moved her face near his ear. He was confused but was too curious to know.

Shreya (whispered): Senior Inspector Dayanand.

Daya's eyes widened. Shreya quickly moved away from him and ran to their room. His mouth was also widely open.

Daya (irritated): Shreya ki bacchi… ruko tum.

He too ran from there and locked the door behind him.

Barwaaje ke peeche kya huya voh toh aap jante hi hai… ; )

 _ **THE END**_


	29. Raja aur Rani

_**Set after CID episode Maut ka chakravyuh, no. 1239**_

 _Sachin and Jaywanti took the criminals. While ACP, Shreya and Purvi stood there, witnessing the explosion. Her blood dried and she felt the earth slip beneath her feet. She wanted to cry so badly but no tears came. Her legs felt weak and she fell on her knees. She could hear Purvi's concern voice._

 **Purvi (holding her arm and sitting beside her):** Shreya! Please sambhalo khud ko.

 _No voice came out of her throat. It was as if a lump was stuck in her throat but she could not do any thing. She felt so weak and had a hard time. Daya ran with the bomb in his hand, which she could have defused but it was too complicated. She hated herself to let him go and that too alone. Her breath stuck in her windpipe. She could feel her hot tears flowing through her cheeks and then she felt even weaker. Finally, she felt like saying something and she gulped the lump down._

 **Shreya (teary):** Purvi, kaise sambhaloon khud ko?

 **Voice:** Haan, phir mera kya kaam rahega?

 _All turned to the source of voice, expect Shreya (she did not need to turn to tell who was there). It was Daya with a happy grin all over his face. ACP and Purvi let out a breath, which they do not know how long they held. Purvi stood up smiling. Shreya just closed her eyes and let her ters flow freely. Daya came near them._

 **ACP (breathed):** Daya.

 _Daya smiled and they shared a father-son hug. ACP held him so tight as if he could run away from him if he freed him. Daya too hugged him tight and felt his fear to lose him in it. Shreya was still in that position and Purvi was rubbing Shreya's arm to cool her down. Shreya took a deep breath and stood up. She glared Daya as he separated from the hug._

 **Shreya (without looking at Daya):** Sir, main jaa sakti hoon? Voh Aditya ke school se aane ka time ho gya hai.

 _ACP smiled, as he understood she is angry. He just nodded once and she left. Purvi also smiled as she saw her going. She then turned to Daya._

 **Purvi (smiled naughtily):** Madam ka khoon khaul rha hai sir… bach ke rahiyega.

 _APC and Purvi chuckled while Daya sighed tiredly. ACP patted his back._

 **ACP (warning tone):** Kal subah 10 bajne se pehle meri chhoti bahu ko mana lena warna…

 _ACP did not complete his sentence and left. Purvi smiled at Daya's helpless face. She tried hard but her laughter was uncontrollable._

 **Purvi (smiled naughtily):** Warna, mere jeeju maar khayenge!

 _She went from there laughing. Daya was well aware of the fact that Shreya is not that easy to convince and he is a poor player when it came in convincing her beautiful wife. It is always Aditya, Abhijeet's 7-year-old young man, who can do the miracle. He was her favorite and he loved her dearly too. They were very close to each other as oof they could read each other's heart._

 _Daya looked towards the sky and made a pleading face. He joined his hands towards the sky and chanted a prayer, before leaving from there. Tarika caught him and made her handsome brother-in-law lie on the stretcher. Salukhe checked him and declared he needed a leave for three days. Abhijeet, Daya and Tarika came home. Daya laid on his bed and Abhijeet on his, after they bathed. Both the brothers were making hillarious faces when it came to bedrest. Tarika knew it is only Shreya, who can make them rest. Shreya's terror was enough to shut the mouths of the two._

 _After quarter of hour, Shreya also came home with a handsome young boy. Aditya ran to Daya's room. He loved his uncle and aunty more than he loved his own parents. Shreya went to Tarika, who told about the rest to Shreya. She told her that ACP has also given them leave for about 3 days to take care of their respective husbands and brother in law. Shreya was too much angry on Daya._

 _She went in her room and went near the closet. She did not even glance at Daya as if he does not exist in the room. He made a sad pout and stared her. He noticed her every movement even when Adi was playing with him. Shreya felt his intense stare but said nothing nor reacted. Soon, Tarika called Adi and he went. Now, Shreya and Daya were alone in the room._

 _Shreya took her clothes and went for a bath. He sighed and thought to wait until she came back. She came after a few minutes while rubbing her hairs with a towel. She was in her light blue cotton robe. The scene always made his heart flutter, even after half a year of marriage._

 _He could not help but move near her as she stood before the mirror rubbing her hairs. He hugged her softly from behind while she gasped. She was not expecting this at all. Daya smiled observing this._

 **Daya (naughtily):** Aaj 6 mahine baad bhi tum dar jaati ho.

 _Shreya said nothing. She just freed herself from the grip before resuming her work. He could easily sense how much hurt she is. He felt the remorse of all of it. He stared at her as long as she was in front of the mirror. He sighed and made her face himself by her arm. She looked in his eyes while he looked in hers._

 **Daya (softly):** Shreya, I am very sorry, mujhe aisa nhi karna tha… but just tell me, what could have you done? Jab tum mere bagal mein thi aur hum sab sheher ke beechon-beech the… par jab main us bomb ko lekar bhaga toh I was just alone… agar koi marta bhi toh it would have been only one person.

 **Shreya (sadly):** You are not just a person for me… **(She looked in his eyes):** You are my life and how could you be so irresponsible with your own health… **(Sighed):** Ab jaiye aur aaram kijiye.

 _Daya smiled mischievously and pulled her closer to him. There was no space in between them. She felt a little nervous but still kept the eye contact._

 **Daya (naughtily):** Pehle mujhe mere bahaduri ka inaam do.

 **Shreya (smiled widely):** Aapko inaam chahiye.

 _Daya smiled and nodded as he thought that she had forgiven him. Shreya peeped out of the room and called Adi. Daya was confused while Adi came to his beloved 'chachi'. Shreya ruffled his hairs and bent to his level._

 **Shreya (smiled):** Adi beta, aaj aapke chachu aapko story sunaayenge, ok?

 _Little Adi jumped in excitement clapping his hands. Poor Daya did not expect this and his face hung in shock. He had never thought his own wife would play him. Shreya stood straight and flashed a fake smile to Daya as if saying 'yeh rha aapka inaam'. She took her clothes and went to change. He saw her going when Adi pulled his shirt from the end to make him face him._

 **Adi (innocently):** Chachu, story sunao na.

 **Daya (made a face):** Aa mere bhai, teri bhi muraad puri kar dete hai.

 _Saying this, he took little Adi and sat on the bed. He was thinking about a story, when Shreya came out of the dressing room. He smiled as he got an idea._

 **Daya (looking at Shreya):** Adi, bahut saal pehle ki baat hai, ek raja rehta tha, jo ek dum aapke chahu jaisa dikhta tha… voh na ek rajkumaari se bahut pyaar karta tha… Voh Rajkumuri aapki chachi jaisi thi, sundar si.

 _Shreya pretended as if she was not listening. She was looking at them from the corner of her eyes._

 **Daya (continued):** Kucch saal baad un dono ki shaadi ho gyi… dono bahut hi pyaar se rehte the aur apni zindagi mein bahut khush the… ek din ek ladai mein us raja ko bahut zyaada chote aa gyi…

 **Adi (interrupted innocently):** Aapke jaise.

 _Daya smiled and ruffled his hairs._

 **Daya (chuckled):** Haan, ek dum mere jaise… toh voh raani raja se naraz ho gyi ki aapko khud ka khayal rakhna chahiye tha…

 _Adi smiled proudly as if he felt he was smarter than the Queen._

 **Adi (proudly):** Lekin Raja ko toh praja ki raksha karni hoti hai na, chhe usmein unki khud ki jaan chali jaye.

 _Shreya paused her work and her hand remained in the air as she was about to pick something up. Adi's statement still echoed in her ears. It was so obvious. Yes, a king has to protect his people even if he dies in that. She should have realised it. Now, she feels stupid. Daya looked at her and small smile curved his lips. He turned to Adi and smiled even wider._

 **Daya (smiled):** Exactly **(sighed tiredly):** Lekin Rani Sahiba samajhti kaha hai.

 _Soon, Adi went from there. It was again Shreya and Daya. Daya smiled naughtily and then acted to sigh._

 **Daya (smiled):** Yeh Adi kitna smart hai na…

 _Shreya turned to him with a smile._

 **Shreya (chuckled):** Nautanki.


	30. Beautiful Happy Ending

_00p ffEveryone in the bureau was busy in his or her own work. There was a pin drop silence. Suddenly, the door burst open and ACP came in. All wished him a pleasant morning and he reciprocated the wishes._

 **ACP (to Shreya):** Shreya, in my office right know.

 _All eyes stuck on her while she nodded confused. ACP nodded slightly and went inside his cabin. Shreya was nervous and confused. She was thinking if she had done something wrong but in vain. Purvi and Abhijeet came to her place._

 **Abhijeet (serious):** Shreya, **(glanced at the door of ACP's office)** Yeh ACP sir ne tumhe kyun bulaya hai?

 **Shreya (confused):** Pta nhi sir, lagta hai mujhse koi gadbad huyi hai.

 **Purvi (softly):** Accha ab jaldi jaa, warna sir khud aajayenge.

 _Shreya nodded hurriedly and winded her work. She immediately rushed to the cabin. She knocked the door and ACP took her in. He was sitting on his chair._

 **ACP (pointing a seat):** Have a seat, Shreya.

 _She nervously sat on the seat ACP pointed opposite to him. ACP sighed and leaned on the table slightly._

 **ACP (seiously):** Dekho Shreya, you have to go on a mission.

 **Shreya (shocked):** Me, on a mission… **(shook her head slowly):** Sir, I hardly have an experience of a year… aap mujhe kisi mission mein kaise bhej sakte hai?

 **ACP (nodded):** I know… but DCP sir chahte hai tum jao…

 _Shreya gulped to control herself. The sudden decision did not please her at all._

 **Shreya (calmly):** Lekin kis basis par, sir?

 **ACP (leaned back on his chair):** Because you are a stranger to the criminals… koi bhi Mumbai mein tumhe nhi jaanta aur na hi Maharashtra ke kisi bhi city mein.

 **Shreya (sighed):** Sir, that is because I am from Ahmedabad…

 **ACP (interrupted):** Exactly… and we have to take its advantage. Main aur DCP sir chahte hai ki you assist one of our senior officers on a misson.

 **Shreya (smiled):** I thank you for this opportunity… **(confused):** But, voh senior officer hai kaun?

 **ACP (smiled):** You have to choose that senior officer whom you want to assist.

 **Shreya (shocked):** Me!

 _ACP smiled and nodded. Shreya was utterly confused._

 **ACP (explaining):** Dekho Shreya… You have to choose one of your seniors yourself.

 **Shreya (sighed):** But how would I do this? Each of the senior officers is very nice and I have no particular officer whom I would like to assist for my first ever mission.

 _She lied. She wanted it to be Daya and she had crossed her fingers. ACP nodded and thought for a while about this._

 **ACP (thoughtfully):** Lekin tumne kisi aise ke baare mein toh socha hi hoga na jiske saath tumhaara tal-mel bahut accha ho?

 **Shreya (after thinking):** Sir, aise toh mere saath Abhijeet sir, Daya sir aur Kavin sir ka tal-mel bahut accha hota hai.

 **ACP (smiled):** Toh problem solved… we will make chits and you have to pick a chit.

 **Shreya (smiled widely):** Sir, chit system is definitely a good idea.

 _ACP nodded. He prepared some three chits containing the names. Shreya picked a chit and opened it. Her heart skipped a beat after seeing the name. She glances at ACP and tried not to blush. She passed the chit to ACP, who smiled seeing the name._

 **ACP (smiled):** Toh problem solved… tum Daya ke saath jaogi.

 _Shreya nodded lightly. After some discussions regarding the mission, she left the cabin. ACP sighed and smiled naughtily. He opened the rest of the chits and all showed the same name 'Daya'. APC chuckled seeing the chits. Soon, someone knocked the door. It was Abhijeet and Purvi. They got seated on the chairs opposite to him and exchanged glances._

 **Abhijeet (smiled):** Sir, toh plan kaisa raha?

 **ACP (chuckled):** Tum logon ke khatir kya-kya karna padta hai…

 **Purvi (sighed):** Sir, Daya sir aur Shreya kabhi khud toh confess karne wale hai nhi apne pyaar ko… humein hi kucch karna padega **(smiled lightly)** Toh itna toh chalega!

 _The three smiled and thought about the proceedings of their plan._

 **Purvi (gravely):** Kaash… Shreya isi bahane Siddharth se rishta tod kar Daya sir ke paas aa jaye.

 _Abhijeet and ACP exchanged said glances. It had been a month after she got engaged to him. She had never smile to her fullest after that. She had changed._

 _That day, Shreya had a continuous blush on her face. Her face glowed like anything and her lips were busy in a smile. The others were confused after seeing her so happy and shocked to listen to her hummings while working. All the time, she did not even once thought about Siddharth. She was never ashamed of loving Daya while being engaged to Siddharth as it was pure love and they never did anything wrong. The evening prevailed with gorgeous shades of pink and orange. Shreya could easily admire it from the glass windows of the bureau. She was so busy in it that she did not even felt someone's presence behind her. The fake cough brought her to this world. She turned and her blush renewed. Her glowing cheeks easily resembled the evening sky. Only Daya can make her like this in the whole world._

 **Daya (observing her):** Kya baat hai Shreya? Aaj tum bahut alag behave kar rhi ho?

 **Shreya (trying to be normal):** Aisa ku-kuch nhi hai sir… main toh waise hi behave kar rhi hoon jaise daily karti hoon.

 **Daya (smiled):** Nhi Shreya, kucch toh baat hai… jo tum aaj itni khush ho.

 **Shreya (smiled shyly):** Sir, kucch hone ke liye thodi na koi wajah chahiye hoti hai… **(sighed)** voh toh udaasi hotii hai jiske liye wajah ki zaroorat hoti hai.

 _Daya smiled admiringly at her while she continued to look on the floor. She feared that if she looked at him, she would land up kissing him tightly. She blushed even harder on the thought._

 **Shreya (changing the topic):** Waise sir, aapko koi kaam tha?

 _Daya came out of his thoughts._

 **Daya (nodded):** Haan, voh… ACP sir ne mujhe btaya ki you want to assist me on the mission.

 _Shreya just nodded her head in agreement. His smile bacame a little wide while she smiled lightly._

 **Daya (softly):** Kyu?

 **Shreya (shocked):** Sir…

 **Daya (softly):** Shreya, kyu mujhe hi chuna tumne? It could have been Abhijeet, Sachin or even Kavin.

 _Shreya looked down and sighed. She again looked at him in eyes._

 **Shreya (softly):** Maybe because you understand me the best… maybe because you always encourage me to do things… maybe because you are my idol… or maybe because… **(whispered)** I love you.

 _Daya was shocked while Shreya chuckled. He understood that she was joking and shook his head smilingly. Shreya went from there while he stood there following her with his eyes. He sighed, thinking if it would have been true but then Siddharth came in his mind. He smiled painfully and looked at the evening sky of pink and orange hue._

 _Next day, ACP called Shreya and Daya to the conference room to discuss the details about the case. After telling all the details, he went leaving Daya and Shreya alone. Shreya was playing with pen while thinking about the case and Daya was turning pages of the file to find any clue. Daya noticed Shreya._

 **Daya (confused):** Kya soch rhi ho Shreya?

 _He interrupted her thoughts and she looked at him with a light smile._

 **Shreya (sighed):** Kucch nhi, sir… bas yahi ko us gang ke andar kaise jaa sakte hai.

 **Daya (raised his brows):** Toh koi plan mila.

 _Shreya gave him a meaningful smirk and he understood that something is cooking inside her sharp mind. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for something disastrous._

 _In the evening, Daya was with the same expression but the location has changed. He was sitting on the counter chair of a pub. He wore a simple black shirt and blue jeans. He made a face while looking at the dance floor where she was. Shreya was wearing a blue mini party dress with strapped sleeves. She was dancing with grace and energy. It did not seem that she was for the first time in a pub. He was lost in her for a moment. Her open hairs swayed as she danced. Both had an earpiece on._

 **Daya (to Shreya):** Shreya, you are not here for dancing.

 **Shreya (smirked):** I know but we have to mix with the crowd… **(naughtily):** And these boys are so hot that I cannot control myself.

 _Daya felt very envious. He sighed and moved to the dance floor. Shreya was shocked but her face had a continuous grin._

 **Shreya (acting to be confused):** Sir, aap yaha par? But you told me that you don't dance.

 **Daya (sternly):** I do not… but I want to, now.

 _Shreya smiled naughtily and continued to dance. Daya was also dancing with her. He, suddenly, lost himself in her. Her grace and careless heart took attracted his heart just the same way as it did for the first time. He can control himself no more. He moved near her and she looked at him. Shreya smiled and started dancing with him. She gradually stopped dancing when she felt his hands on her waist. She looked at him and her breath stuck. He pulled her and her hands paused on his chest. They were nearer than they ever were. Both were looking into each other's eyes while occasionally glancing at the lips. Their lips were moving closer and was about to fuse when a man accidently pushed them lightly while dancing. Both came back to their senses and were embarrassed. Shreya looked at Daya and separated herself while continuing to dance. Daya dropped his hands and exhaled while thinking of what could have happened._

 _Suddenly, his phone buzzed. He moved away from the crowd that Shreya observed. She looked here and there and cautiously moved behind him. Daya moved to a silent spot and received ACP's call._

 **Daya (serious):** Haan, boliye sir.

 **ACP (acting tensed):** Daya, hume abhi information mili hai ki us gang ke logon ko pta chal gya tha ki tum dono waha jaa rhe ho… isiliye voh wahan nhi aa rhe hai.

 **Daya (shocked):** Lekin aisa kaise ho sakta hai?

 **ACP (hiding his laugh):** Mujhe nhi pta… lekin ab tum dono wapas aa jao.

 **Daya (nodded):** Yes, sir.

 _He disconnected the call. Daya sighed. He felt a soft touch on his shoulder and turned. It was Shreya._

 **Shreya (softly):** Sir, ne kya bola?

 _She was not able to meet his eyes due to the past incident. Daya understood but said nothing. He sighed and told her that they had to go back. She was shocked. Daya turned to moved but stopped as she spoke._

 **Shreya (sighed):** Sir, aap chale jaiye… main thodi der baad aungi.

 **Daya (turned to her):** Kyun?

 **Shreya (sheepishly):** Sir, mujhe thodi der aur dance karna hai.

 **Daya (sighed):** Shreya, itni raat ko ek ladki ko pub mein akele rehna accha nhi hai… tum yaha akeli nhi reh sakti.

 **Shreya (stubbornly):** Lekin mujhe abhi jaana hai… I want to dance.

 _Poor Daya had to agree to her but only if he was also there. Both again went in. The waiter was keeping glasses on the serving tray and Shreya took one of them. The waiter was shocked._

 **Waiter (hurriedly):** Ma'am, aap ise nhi pi sakti.

 _However, it was too late. Shreya had drinked it already. Daya was confused due to the waiter's behavious._

 **Daya (suspiciously):** Kyun? Aisa kya tha us drink mein?

 **Waiter (worried):** Sir, voh ek vodka ka glass tha.

 _Daya was shocked. Both looked at Shreya, whose eyes were already looking droopy. Daya hit his head and sighed helplessly. Shreya went to the dance floor and started to dance. Daya went after her._

 **Daya (softly):** Shreya… chalo waha se.

 _Shreya did not listen to him but wrapped her hands around his neck while dancing. He sighed and held her hand while dragging her out of the pub._

 **Shreya (drunk voice):** Are… aapne mujhe yaha kyun laya? Dance toh waha ho rha hai na… chali.

 _Shreya was about to go but Daya held her hand and made her stand at the same spot. She was, now, not able to stand and thus, Daya supported her. Shreya plugged a floor from the side while Daya dragged her to the car. He made her sit on the front seat and drove off. Shreya was all the way silent and plucking the petals one by one. Suddenly, she started to cry when she was finished plucking the petals._

 **Daya (shocked):** Shreya, tum ro kyun rhi ho?

 **Shreya (crying like a baby):** He loves me not!... voh mujhse pyaar nhi karte!

 _Daya was very much shocked. He cannot imagine her in love with someone else. However, he was confused too. He thought it to be Siddharth but was not so sure about it._

 **Shreya (suddenly):** Mujhe apne ghar nhi jaana!

 **Daya (confused):** Toh kaha jaana hai?

 **Shreya (drunk voice):** Unke ghar… taaki unse poocch sakoon ki why he loves me not.

 **Daya (to avoid it):** Par mujhe unka ghar nhi pta.

 _Shreya smiled with droopy eyes and pointed to herself._

 **Shreya (drunk):** Main hoon na.

 _Shreya showed him the directions and the car stopped in front of Daya's house. He was surprised. Even in drunk state, she remembers his house. She opened the car door and tried to walk to the gate but again was not able to. He saved her before she could fall. He took her in his arms while she kept on playing and mumering under his gaze. He made his way inside the house and to his room. He laid him on his bed and sat on the edge of the bed, beside her. He genlty caressed her hairs while she smiled lightly._

 **Daya (softly):** Shreya… kya yeh unhi ka ghar hai jinse tum pyaar karti ho?

 _Shreya nodded. She was too proud of her love even if Daya never reciprocated it the same way as she did. Daya smiled lightly but feared coming in between Shreya and Siddharth._

 **Daya (heavy throat):** Lekin tumhaari toh sagaai kisi aur ke saath ho chuki hai, Shreya.

 _Shreya stopped playing with her fingers. Her eyes watered like anything. Even few drops rolled off the cheeks. Due to excess greif and half-concious state, she revealed the secrets to Daya. The heart problem of her mother, how she eves-dropped her father and Abhijeet when he came to deliver the letter, how she secretly read the letter, how she got to know that his father was actually lying as he never wants her to marry Daya and everything that happened within two months. Daya was shocked and upset after knwing this all. Shreya was still crying silently._

 **Shreya (drunk voice):** Lekin main sirf Daya sir se pyaar karti hoon… **(smiled painfully):** Aur zindagi guzaarne ke liye unki yaadein hai mere paas…

 _Her eyes dropped and she slept soundly. Daya caressed her ahirs for sometimes and went to another room. He sat on the chair and thought about every moment they had spent together. He remembered how he also decided to live with her memories after she went away. Thinking all this, he slept on the chair itself._

 _Next morning came early. He sat beside his bed while admiring the beautiful creature sleeping on it. After some turns, she woke up with a severe headache. She stood straight while holding her head._

 **Daya (forwarding a glass):** Good morning Shreya, lo nimbu paani pi lo.. tumhe accha lagega.

 _Shreya thanked him and drank the whole glass. On asking the reason, he told her about the incident. She was shocked._

 **Shreya (embarrassed):** Sir, maine aapko pareshaan toh nhi kiya na?

 **Daya (smiled):** Nhi… tumne kucch nhi kiya… Accha jao aur fresh ho jao… phir main tumhe ghar chhod deta hoon.

 _Shreya nodded and went in the washroom. Daya sighed on his own pain and went to prepare the breakfast for them. After eating the breakfast, they both went to her house._

 _Daya never told her or anyone about that night. He kept it inside his heart and still never gathered courage to open his heart to Shreya. Purvi and Abhijeet were mortified and vexed while ACP sighed on their defeat._

 _After a few months, Shreya herself dumped Siddharth and proposed Daya, which he cannot refuse. Both were married and lived happily ever after with two children and a complete family. Everyone was happy about his and her wedding. One fine day, Daya and Shreya were sleeping. Suddenly, Daya woke up and saw the time. He smiled naughtily and looked his sleeping beauty. He started to kiss her neck while she felt the tickling in her sleep._

 **Shreya (sleepy voice):** Daya, yeh aap kya kar rhe hai?

 **Daya (moving his lips on her chest):** We have some time.

 _He moved his lips to her clevage and a soft moan escaped her lips. He bit her soft spot and she was fluttering all the time. Suddenly, the door opened and they separated with jerk. Both shared a helpless look and Shreya giggled lightly at his annoyance._

 **Shreya (to the kids):** Good morning, Diya and Shreyansh.

 **Kids (sweetly):** Good morning, mumma.

 _She looked at Shreyansh. He had brown hairs and black eyes like her. His face cut was very fimiliar to hers even at the small age of seven. Her eyes fell on Diya, who was on her father's lap. She was so fimiliar to him with brown eyes and jet-black hairs. Her chubby cheeks were just like Daya._

 _She sighed in happiness. She had all her happiness in those three people. She left her family, her parent but found a family and became a parent. She had a beautiful happy ending._

 _ **The End**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Hi guys... sorry for posting after this long... however... this is my new series... I will right all the episodes till Shreya ki Sagaai...**_

 _ **After Rahasya Serial ka… 1105**_

 _Abhijeet hd told Daya that Shreya had not accepted Siddharth and thus, is not betrothed to any one. Daya was releived and heaved a heavy sigh. OH! How happy he was to listen to this, however, he was still to propose her._

 _ **Daya (happily):**_ Abhijeet, mujhe Shreya se baat karni hogi abhi hi… main phir se Shreya ke liye rishta aata huya nhi dekh sakta… pta chala jab voh ladka aaya toh Shreya ko pasand aa gya toh?

 _His insecurity was visible to Abhijeet, however, he was shocked too after listening to such a statement. He silently nodded, fearing to say too much._

 _ **Abhijeet (suspiciously):**_ Lekin tu yeh kaam karega kaise?

 _Daya gave him a secret smiled and smirked wickedly._

 _ **Daya (smilingly):**_ Mujhe lagta hai ki mujhe uske kamre mein chadkar jana chahiye aur waise bhi **(he added with a sigh)** uske mummi-papa mujhe usse aaj toh milne nhi hi denge.

 _Abhijeet was in utter shock and said nothing but watched as Daya exited the car and went near the house on the side of Shreya's room. Her room was on first floor and thus, Daya would have to try hard to reach there._

 _In her room, Shreya was still in her saree and looking herself in the mirror. Her eyes looked emptier than before, when she said yes to Siddharth. She regretted the hasty and angrily made decision and just wanted to reverse the moment and make the right decision. But then, for whom should she do this for? For the man who never had enough fortitude to make her an offer? She was angry again when she thought about Daya._

 _She sighed and closed the door, but did not lock it. She curtained her windows without closing them and stood on the other side. She unwrapped herself from her saree so that she was only in her blouse and petticoat. She tried to unhook her blouse, though could not do it as it was on her back. She, just at the moment, heard the creak of the door and thought it would be mother._

 _ **Shreya (irritated tone):**_ Maa, please zra blouse ka hook khol do, mujhse ho hi nhi rha hai.

 _To her own astonishment, her mother made no comments, like what would she do when she would be married and had to wear a saree often, nevertheless, two hands silently started to try the hooks. The hands were very clumsy in the task and it made Shreya astonished and annoyed. Soon, the task was completed._

 _ **Shreya (while turning):**_ Maa, aap aise kyun aise hooks khol rhi thi, jaise aapne pehli…

 _Her sentence was left incomplete when she saw Daya there. Her face was a decided expression between a blush of embarassement and astonishment._

 _ **Daya (timidly and averting his eyes from her):**_ Haan, kyunki yeh maine pehli baar kiya hai.

 _Only then, she had got enough senses to turn to the other side. She was now angry on him about the morning incident, however, anger because of this incident was the last thing on her mind._

 _ **Shreya (controlled emotions):**_ Sir, aap yaha kya kar rhe hai?

 _ **Daya (hurriedly):**_ Shreya, yeh sab baat baad mein karte hai, pehle tum kapde badal lo… m-main dusri taraf mud jata ho.

 _Shreya nodded shyly and Daya turned to the other side. She removed her blouse and petticoat and wore a simple sleeveless black dress that ended well above her knees and also showed her collarbone clearly. She cleared her throat and Daya turned only to find her blushing very hardly with all her cheeks red and her lips parted slightly. Looking at her, he made a hard effort not to kiss her tightly on her lips and to embrace her forever._

 _ **Shreya (to divert herself):**_ K-kya baat karni thi aapko, sir, jo aap khidki se mere room mein aaye?

 _ **Daya (nervously):**_ Voh-

 _He could not complete his sentence due to her nervousness. He started to move back and forth in her room while she watched him closely. She started to think if he had to propose her, however, then the morning incident broke into her mind again._

 _ **Shreya (sternly):**_ Kya baat hai, sir? Please jaldi boliye warna maa-

 _Just at the moment, a knock was heard on her door. The nervousness rose in both of them and Daya walked hurriedly to her only to hold her firmly from her upper arms and shift her closer to him. He looked into her eyes and she felt her stomach flipping._

 _ **Daya (softly and breathlessly):**_ Shreya, please aaj raat 8 baje Blue Moon Restaurant mein aa jaana… I will be waiting.

 _After saying this, he softly dragged his both hands from her arms to her hand making her goosebumps rise. He lightly brought her back of the hands to his lips will looking into her eyes and kissed the knuckles action only made her imagine how those lips would feel on hers and red patches appeared on her cheeks with quivering lips. She could only nod under the gaze of those hopeful eyes._

 _Another knock was heard and Daya ran to the window and down from that. Shreya made her way to the door and opened it to notice her dear mother standing._

 _ **Shreya (trying to smile):**_ Kya baat hai, maa?

 _Her mother was too happy to notice her daughter's red cheeks and sweaty foreheard. Shreya had not yet moved out of her shock._

 _ **Maa (chirping):**_ Beta, aaj Siddharth ke parents ne humein khane par dinner hai… toh aaj 8 bje tak taiyyar ho jana.

 _Shreya was shocked to listen to it, nevertheless, she had to think of an excuse if she really wants to meet Daya._

 _ **Shreya (in fake sorrow):**_ Maa, I am sorry lekin main nhi jaa sakti… mujhe aaj Mansi ke party mein jana hai… hum sab school friends kitne saalon baad mil rhein hai… sabko bahut bura lag jayega.

 _Her mother was too stubborn and it took many requests to make her understand. When her mother went from her room, she took a deep sigh and sat on her bed. Her mobile was just beside her and it started to ring on the exact moment. She picked it up only to see that ACP had called. She received the call._

 _ **Shreya (on the phone):**_ Hello, ACP sir.

 _ **ACP (smiled):**_ Hello, Shreya, I am so sorry, mujhe tumhe tumhaari leave mein disturb karna pad rha hai, par ek emergency aa gyi hai.

 _ **Shreya (smiled lightly):**_ Sir, ab ismein sorry ki kya baat hai… aur mujhe jis kaam ke liye leave chahiye thi, voh kaam ho gya hai. I am very welcome to any task.

 _ **ACP (smiled):**_ Yeh toh acchi baat hai Shreya, kyun aaj raat 8 bje, tumhe aur Abhijeet ko ek bar mein bhes badal kar jaana hai… vahan ek bahut bada don aane wala hai 8:30 tak aur drugs ki dealing hone wali hai.

 _Shreya was very much shocked that in every way, some forces do not want her to meet Daya at all. Nevertheless, she could not neglect her duties for her love._

 _ **Shreya (unwillingly):**_ Ok sir, main aur Purvi pahunch jayenge.

 _After a moment, the call was disconnected and Shreya had to call to Daya to tell him that she would not be coming. She did not have the courage to call him and thus, she had Abhijeet to pass the message and also to inform him about the plan of ACP._

 _Daya had reached the car till then and was telling about his plans to Abhijeet. Abhijeet was very happy to listen to him about the same, though, he was also not sure if Shreya would like it. Suddenly, this phone started to ring and he was shocked to see that it was from Shreya. He received the call._

 _ **Shreya (hurriedly):**_ Hello, sir, aap bus meri baat sunte jaiye… kuch bolne ki zarurat nhi hai. Aaj raat 8 bje mujhe aur apko ek baar mein bhes badalkar jana hai kyun wahan ek bahut bda don drugs ki deal karne wala hai. Toh, please, meri taraf se Daya sir ko yeh baat bta dijiyega ki main nhi aa sakti hoon Blue Moon mein. Mujhe khud unko btane ki himmat nhi ho rhi hai kyunki unhone itne mun se mujhe bulaya tha. And agar ACP sir ne mujhe na bola hota toh definitely main chali jati.

 _Shreya disconnected the call and sighed. Abhijeet told the whole thing to Daya only to see his disappointed face, nevertheless, he understood very well all the duties that Shreya had to do._


End file.
